Waves of the Whirling Maelstrom
by rylex26
Summary: "You said you moved to Konoha and as far as I know you, no, as far as our class year knows you, we all had assumed you were an orphan, until this revelation. So it's either you ran away from Uzu or the Uzumaki placed you in Konoha abandoneding you" . AU in which Uzushiogakure is around and thriving
1. Chapter 1: Wave Country

**A/N** : Ahem, Ah, Um, Eh? How to begin? Welcome! Eh whatever.

 _Keep in mind that this is an AU fic so there are events that are bond to be different than the original_

Disclaimer:

-I do not own Naruto

-This is not beta'ed as I do not have one

-Fic is an AU

-Enjoy V(^_^)V

* * *

Chapter 1: Wave Country

Red

All he can see was red, his rage clouded his head, and his blood boils. In his arms was Sasuke, dead, as the Uchiha was made into a pincushion out from their opponents' sinbon, an attack that was originally meant for Naruto.

"Is this the first time you have lost someone?" Came the masked nin.

Naruto didn't answer, his anger was too strong for him to listen, his eyes blazed into crimson red and his pupils slit.

With a swift move, the masked nin was sent skidding to the ground. Naruto had delivered a strong punched into him, his KI pulsed out.

Kakashi and Zabuza halted their fight as they felt a disturbing killing intent.

" _This sensation… Damn it! It's the Kyuubi! Has the seal weaken?"_ Thought the copy ninja, glancing back at his opponent, he also noted Zabuza looking at the direction where the killing intent was pulsing out with a hint of concern?

"I believed I need to finish our fight right now Zabuza" Kakashi ignored Zabuza's surprisingly emotions as he busy himself in summoning his pack, thoughts on Naruto.

The Hyoton user hid himself behind his mirror; breathe shaking from the killing intent of the blond ninja.

" _Where is this power coming from"_ He was snapped out as Naruto slam a strong fist onto his mirror, making the masked nin exit from the now shattered thing, without beating a breathe he was again attacked from his stomach, breath leaving out his lungs.

Naruto was about to deliver a finishing blow when suddenly the masked nin's masked slowly cracked and fell to the ground reviling a familiar looking face.

"H-Haku?"

Said Haku was looking haggard, his mouth dripping out blood and eyes are at him with fear written into his face for a moment before reverting into his deadpan look.

"W-why did you stop? Are you not angry that I have killed your friend?" Naruto stole a glance back at Sasuke's still form before reverting his eyes back to the boy.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you with Zabuza!? Why are you doing Gato's dirty work!?" He demanded.

"Because Zabuza-san is my precious person, he was the one who saved me and for that I have made myself a tool for him to use" For a moment a memory flashes through Naruto back at their first encounter.

" _Do you have someone precious to you? Do you have someone willingly wanted to protect?"_

Naruto was disgusted at what came from Haku's mouth, but he can also see the familiar look in his eyes. Loneliness, the same way he had felt back when he was alone in the village until Jiji, the Ichiraku's, Iruka-sensei and team seven came.

"Don't talk like that! You are not a tool! You don't have to do what you don't want to! You are a person!" Shouted Naruto, his killing intent pulsing a little.

"Perhaps… but this might be my last thing to do as Zabuza-san's tool" Haku glance at the direction where Kakashi and Zabuza where at. Naruto with his eyes still blazing red could make out a figure of Zabuza immobilized by Kakashi's summon dogs. Kakashi himself was readying the final blow, a lighting attack, a technique he created Raiton _: Raikiri_.

"This is your end Demon of the mist" Kakashi quickly run towards Zabuza, starting his assault, he was about to pin his attack on Zabuza when suddenly a mirror-like ice came into his field of vision and came out Haku.

" _Shit I can't stop!"_ Kakashi cursed, it felt like slow motion, his momentum not slowing and his thrust out arm closing into the young boy's chest.

"Uzumaki Fuin: Gravity pull!" A shout was heard as the ground beneath the three ninja's glow into light, a large orange swirling symbol appeared and Kakashi, his ninkins and the two rogue ninjas feel into the floor.

Kakashi's raikiri left his hand, as did Haku's Hyoton mirror broke and Zabuza's mist cancelling out.

The fog slowly dispersed, Sakura and Tazuna's figures where now visible near the side of the bridge, Sasuke's motionless body was also seen next to Naruto whose both hands on the ground chakra ink and unfamiliar writings was on the ground from his open palms towards the three ninjas on the floor.

"W-what's-"Sakura's voice cut as he saw Sasuke's body lying next to Naruto, gasping out she immediately ran to them, Tazuna following closed.

Kakashi, still on the floor tried to get up but to no avail, his whole body was heavy.

"Tsk…Damn Hatake, not only did you have an Uchiha with you, you also have an Uzumaki" grumbled the demon mist, this earn a slight widening eyes of Haku and a loud gasped from Tazuna, apparently Zabuza was loud enough for him to be heard from the others.

"A-an Uzumaki, the real thing!?" Tazuna said in shock, his gazed moving to Naruto, who was still on the ground.

The blond then stood, he stole a glance at Sasuke, who happened to be now awake. It looks like Haku just placed his sinbon on a pressure point to leave the Uchiha unconscious and was now looking up at him, brows knitted closer in confusion along with Sakura who was holding the Uchiha in her arms.

Giving them a grim smile, he walks towards where his sensei was.

"Sorry sensei, you were about to kill Haku" He said to Kakashi as he kneel down undoing the technique from his sensei.

"Maa…Maa…It's alright, but I do want to know why you stopped me from doing so? You do know there are our enemy?" Looking back at the two rogue ninjas, Naruto offered a comforting smile to Haku before turning to Zabuza.

"You've felt the chakra that I unleashed earlier right?" Zabuza narrowed his eyes at him but nodded.

"Then you know I am the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki" Haku gasped but Zabuza nodded again. Kakashi was growing concerned, Naruto was revealing a village secrete from outsiders.

"There are advantages in becoming a Jinchuuriki; one is having an ability of a specific Biju. As I hold the Kyuubi no Yuno a being of hatred grants me the ability to sense emotions"

"So?" Zabuza spat out.

"When I was unconsciously beating Haku into a pulp, I can sense your strong emotion for Haku. Concern"

This was the first time Kakashi was hearing this. Before his team was placed under him, the Hokage had him individual review each of the kids' ability and lifestyle. Naruto, whose his most familiar with (since he was one of the ANBU guarding him as a child) believed that he knew all the child's ability, a dead-last of the class that makes up with his determination not to lose and his unpredictable ability to win a fight, besides his rivalry fight with Sasuke that is. But of course Kakashi thinks Naruto is much stronger, even for the rookie of the year in his class if only he was not handicapped.

But if an ability such is true then; this could be a great asset to the village.

"You're predicting falsely Uzumaki! You were clouded with rage! And no way you are able to sense emotion" Kakashi would like to think so too, but the look he saw back with how Naruto was realising a large killing intent was no vision of his.

"Then, I am wrong to assume that Gato's by the end of the bridge gathering with a large bandit realising a foul emotion of hate and murder right now"

Kakashi and the others then looked at the end of the bridge and true to what Naruto said; Gato was there along with a handful of bandits.

"I was right, you couldn't defeat them at all" The midget snarls at Zabuza.

"What are you doing here?" The Demon mist demanded, moving his head towards the large crowd, Naruto hadn't yet undone his technique at him and at Haku.

"Hm, I was planning on killing you after you kill them, saves me the money in paying you. But it seems like you were defeated by a bunch of brats, oh look even the lady-boy is still breathing, I'll enjoy watching you being killed after what you did to my arm" Gato click his tongue in disgust.

It seems that Naruto was right, growling, Zabuza stole a glance at the blond who was slowly boiling out anger.

"Uzumaki, you said you can read emotions right?" This snapped Naruto from his rage.

"Yeah"

"What am I feeling now?" Naruto blink at the sudden request, but focuses on the Demon mist's emotions.

"Anger… Anger for berating Haku" The demon mist barked a loud laugh, making Sakura shivered.

"It seems like this ability of yours are accurate. Now, I can tell that you and your team are fresh out of the academy, undid this technique of yours and let me save you the trouble in killing these men" Naruto's eyes widen in shock, he can sense that he was telling the truth and didn't hesitate in undoing the technique.

Once out, along with Haku. Zabuza turned to Haku, he caress his check "Guess I couldn't hide long from you huh?" he said before grabbing a kunai lying on the ground and stood up to face the bandits.

"Hatake, I assume you are still capable in wiping them? Or has the great copy ninja rusted out?" Kakashi chuckle at the tease, before pushing his student behind him.

"Don't underestimate the ninja of Konoha"

* * *

After Zabuza and Kakashi started attacking the bandit, Inari and the citizen of the wave country came into help stand for their village, making the two jounins' finish faster and later found team 7 and the two rogue ninjas back in Tazuna's house.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, Sasuke and Haku were being treated by Sakura and Tsunami. Everyone was silent, questions were running through their heads, especial from Sasuke and Sakura but finally Sakura spoke.

"Sensei, is their really an Uzumaki clan?" Kakashi sigh, he closes the book that he was reading and focus on Sakura, he knew they'd asked and was just waiting on when, he was about to explain it to Sakura when Zabuza bitted him.

"You don't know about them? And here I thought Konoha has a large clan of Uzumaki living in the village since they are in a great long time alliance with them" Zabuza was right, aren't they supposed to know about Uzushiogakure back in their academy? Is it just Sakura didn't pay attention during the discussion or the teachers didn't include them in the curriculum. Kakashi shook his head, the former would be absorb since the pinky was a book worm, the latter is a possible since most of the teachers hated Naruto besides Iruka, but the Hokage should knew of this, I mean Uzu and Konoha are sister village, heck the first and the fourth's wives are from Uzu. Could there be a possibility that someone was refining the academy curriculum behind the Hokage's back?

"This was not discussed back in the academy?" The silver haired jounin asked, Sakura shook her head conforming Kakashi's theory.

"The Uzumaki clan are a distant relative to the Senju and one of the three forefathers' clan in forming Konohagakure no Sato. Uzumaki Mito, the First Hokage's wife was of the clan. They lived in Uzu no Kuni the village hidden in Whirling tides, said clan are famous and feared from their unique sealing art, that lead Iwa, Kumo and Kiri banding together in attacking the village during the middle of the great third ninja war. Of course for such a small village they manage to defeat half of the three great nations gathered shinobi before aid of Konoha came to help, that's how strong they are. The Uzumaki symbol is embroidered at the back of each Jounin and Chuunin's vests a sign of a long alliance and as sister villages" Kakashi said, pointing a finger at the swirling red at the back of his vest, this shock Sasuke.

"A clan like the Uchiha?" Kakashi nodded the raven look at Naruto who was smiling sheepishly in the corner.

"You know?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah, I guess? I mean, I did grow up at Uzu before I moved to live in Konoha" He scratches the back of his head.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Sakura and Sasuke, although the Uchiha was a little subtle.

"I thought Uzumaki have red hair?" Tsunami asked, while her father nodded in wonderment "And is it true that they have longer lifespan?"

"Umh… Yeah mostly, I'm not really a full fledge Uzumaki. I got my blond looks from my father a shinobi from Konoha. And yes they do live that long… Really I don't want to talk about it" Naruto said seemingly wanting to end the conversation as he moves his attention at the two rogue ninjas.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?"

"Probably terrorize another place, find another gold digger for us to have money" Was Zabuza's only answer.

"Wa- Seriously!? After I save your butts from the midget!" Naruto stood on his feet with a clinched fist in front of him.

"We didn't ask for any help, besides I'm pretty sure we could have taken care of them on our own"

"Why you-" Kakashi managed to grab his blond student's arm dragging him back down next to his side, before he could jump at the rogue nin.

"Naruto calm down"

"Calm down!? Kaka-sensei he-"This time Kakashi covered his mouth with his hand, Naruto tried to wiggle away from his sensei but to no avail, he's a Jounin for goodness sake.

"Tell me Zabuza, you said you wanted money, what do you need it for?" Kakashi asked.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes on the Cyclops ninja "and why should I tell you? What do I gain from telling anything?"

"Perhaps a bargain from my student saving you from me?" Kakashi said casually, Naruto by now had stopped struggling and was now listening to their conversation.

"Zabuza-san, we should tell them" Haku's voice was heard from the corner where Tsunami was still treating his wound.

"Are you crazy? They are foreign ninja-"

"And yet Naruto saved me from Kakashi-san's hands and he is a ninja of another village. You said for yourself that his sensing ability are accurate and for that I will believe him that you have concern for my will being, thus for my sake please if not for Konoha then for me" Zabuza was silent, cursing mentally at the blond for having such ability and here he thought he'd die burying his human feelings with him, but then again he'd do anything for Haku, second for his own village.

Sighing to himself, he gave Haku a stern but defeated look which didn't go unnoticed by the copy ninja _So much for a Demon_

"I'm raising money for another rebellion attack back in Kiri"

"What? What happened in Kirigakure?" This time Sakura asked, finally digesting the information that her sensei had given them about Uzu.

"Currently Kiri is under civil war, most of its shinobi have been rebelling against their Kage" Kakashi answered her.

"Isn't that conceder treason?" Sasuke asked in his usual brooding tone.

"It is most likely, but what would you do if your own Kage sent out an order to kill all clan with bloodline limit?" Zabuza said. Sasuke's eyes widen before they went back to normal, dark memory flashes his eyes, memory of his traitor of a brother.

"Hokage-jiji would never do such a thing!" Naruto, whose mouth was finally free berated.

"It was only an assumption you brat!"

"The bloody Mizukage of the Mist, Yondaime Yagura" Kakashi said.

"Hm, I've heard of the crisis, before Gato we shelter some few refugees from Kiri; I never knew it's still going?" Tazuna said.

"It does, that's why I need money. I want to end his reign sooner than later. I want a better home for Haku rather than always on the run" He give Haku a side glance, before having interest with the floor.

"Then you don't have to worry, the town's people just recently scavenged Gato's layer and found mountains of gold. I'm pretty sure majority of them would like to give you some, seeing as most of them saw you fighting off those bandits" Tazuna informed swinging a battle of sake, Tsunami besides him now giving him a sincere smile.

Zabuza couldn't say anything, he was beyond words. How could they just say such things when he had tried killing the old man before?

As if reading his own thoughts, Tazuna give him a smirk "You wanted a better home for Haku right? Then accept the offer"

Zabuza didn't waste anymore, he bowed his head on the floor, tears flowing down from his eyes "T-Thank you very much"

Naruto could only smile at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Returning to Konoha

**A/N** : Ohhwaaaaaaaa! Thank you very much for the Favorites and Follows! I wasn't expecting much since it was just the first chapter nyahaha. Anyways, here's chapter II.

-Story's an AU-

-Not Beta'ed-

-Enjoy V(^_^)V-

* * *

Chapter 2: Returning to Konoha

 _Inu sunshin when he felt his leader tug on his signal, his wolf masked ever so present when he arrived at the foot of his leader's._

" _Hokage-sama"_

 _The young ANBU bowed, knee on the floor, his gravity defying silver hair identifying that it was Hatake Kakashi, the sole survivor of Team Minato._

 _A grim look cross the leader's face for a moment, dark memories flashes him._

 _Hiruzen, the old Third Hokage. It had been seven years since the senior reinstated as Hokage after his successor's heroic death. An event that forever plunged the citizens' mind._

 _October 10_ _th_ _, the attack of the Kyuubi no Yuko. A surprise attacked that not even the three Sanin expected to happen. Hundreds of people both Shinobi and civilians dead that night, a nightmare that seem to not erase from their heads and more importantly a grief of heroic deed that sent their precious Fourth Hokage's life towards the Shinigami._

 _His life in exchange for hundreds._

 _The night was actually the night where everything in Kakashi's life seems to shatter. The only remaining anchor of his life, gone, they left him, all of them._

 _His Father, Obito, Rin and now Minato-sensei and Kushina-san, everyone important to him, gone._

" _At ease Wolf" Kakashi comply by standing._

 _The Hokage seem to be giving him a petty look, a usual offer when the silver haired was with the Hokage alone._

" _I have a mission for you, it's a blank rank mission" Meaning it might be an on-going mission with no specific end. Kakashi raise a brow behind his mask, he was an ANBU for too far long now and after the death of his sensei he had been taking S-rank missions none stop, it would only be so right for the Hokage to assign him in long terms one._

" _It's also considered as guarding, but the person you'll be watching is an S-rank one" Okay, guarding, no assassinating like most S-rank. But if this person is considered S-rank, then why is he being guarded? A foreigner visiting the village perhaps, but it's a long term one._

 _The Hokage seem to sense the ANBU's wonderment and decided to help the young man from over thinking further._

" _I want you to guard Konoha's Kyuubi Jinchuuriki" He said while he poof a smoke from his pipe._

 _It had been a long time since Kakashi heard the Kyuubi's name, dark memories flashes his eyes before focusing more on the subject._

" _J-Jinchuuriki sir? I didn't know Konoha has one? More importantly the Kyuubi's!?" Kakashi knew of the word._

 _A human sacrifice._

 _Every Jounin and ANBU where told of them, a human jailing one of the nine Biju. Each of them considered as an S-rank ninja. Kakashi remembered some stories of his sensei when he had an expected encounter with the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi back when the yellow flash was a mere candidate for Hokage._

 _Not much known of them since they are known as the villages' greatest weapon and are mostly keep their identity hidden. But it seems like Kumo are trying to display power since rumour has it that the village has now two Jinchuuriki._

 _But if Konoha has one and if it's the Kyuubi, then that means seven years ago Minato-sensei created Konoha's first Jinchuuriki!_

 _Kakashi's visible eyes widen, not only did his sensei died as a hero, he also created a weapon of distraction._

 _Hiruzen seem to recognize the young ANBU's spike of emotion and seem to read what he was thinking._

" _The life of a Jinchuuriki are considered to be cruel, they might be the villages' greatest weapon but they are also human, capable of emotions" He poof another smoke._

" _Most Jinchuuriki are treated as a monster from citizens who don't understand the difference between a kunai and a scroll. These of course lead them into insanity, allowing the monsters they are jailing to corrupt their minds and losing control of them" Kakashi nodded understanding his mistake, a human is still a human._

" _To answer your question earlier, yes. Konoha has a Jinchuuriki and had always had; in fact it was Konoha that had first created one before others imitated the ritual" The old Hokage lock eyes with him._

 _Kakashi was beyond shock._

" _Then that means the Kyuub-"_

" _Has always been in Konoha" It wasn't an attacked; it was an incident for sure, but why? How? Why was he knowing this now!? Why is the Hokage telling him now! Do others know? More importantly if it was sealed by a Jinchuuriki then it must have been driven to madness. But that's impossible, when it comes to seals, Konoha are second best amongst the great elemental nation since they were the sister village of Uzushio a village of seal masters. It would be impossible for one to unleash the monster, then how?_

" _There are Natures in which a strong seal is being weakened, wither it was from the Uzumaki seal or others. When a female Jinchuuriki give birth, the seal's strength are transported into the baby, thus weakening the seal and allowing their Biju's to give an opportunity to escaped" Then it hit Kakashi like lightning._

' _Sensei, when is Kushina-san due again?'_

' _Hm? Oh it's on October next month. Oh God its next month! I'm going to finally meet Naruto next month!'_

 _He remembered now, he remembers how Minato-sensei was so busy when October came. He also remember how he was told to look after Kushina when he was gone somewhere to prepare. To prepare his son's birth._

" _Ku-Kushina-san…" Was the only thing that Kakashi can utter._

 _The third Hokage merely nodded, he then looked at the Hokage Monument from his office window._

" _The Uzumaki clan have large chakra reserved even for a child. Mito-sama, Hashirama-sama's wife was the first to become the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, her reserved was beyond large that it rival's Hashirama-sama's. With her sealing technique, she sealed the fox within herself when Uchiha Madara summons the Kyuubi during the great battle of the two founders of the village._

" _When her time was coming to an end, Uzumaki Kushina was brought to Konoha from Uzu. Kushina was already born with a unique chakra that surpassed the strongest Biju, thus she was chosen as the next Jinchuuriki"_

" _Then why!? Minato-sensei was a seal master, Kushina-san personally trained him and he was prepared! Why did the seal broke!?" Kakashi demanded, he was losing it and was barely keeping up._

 _The Hokage sigh, removing the ashes from his pipe "We've investigated the place where Kushina given birth to. We found out that the ANBUs assign to guard were killed by someone, along with my wife and the assign nurse. We've concluded that someone knew of Kushina's status as a Jinchuuriki and knew of one of the Nature of a Jinchuuriki and timed their assault, it is safe to say that they are after the Biju and not by personal issues" Minato-sensei was a well-known ninja, he had been noted by the bingo book as a 'flee on site'_

 _It was too much for Kakashi, but he was trying, trying to swallow it all. His remaining family died, killed by a cause of some unknown enemy._

 _Gathering his strength Kakashi swallow a lump of distress, he couldn't be feeling down now when he knew that the cause of it all is still alive and thriving._

" _Does that mean that the current Jinchuuriki might be in danger?" Hiruzen nodded, pride glowing inside him. He knew that Kakashi was a bright child, but his strength after knowing what was kept secret and still acted professional was heart-warming for the old age Hokage._

" _He is another Uzumaki; a seven year old energetic boy, he had live off his life in Uzushio and recently arrived in Konoha. As much as the Uzukage and I disagree on him leaving Uzu, politics most come first. As Konoha always had the Kyuubi, it is only right for him to be here in Konoha" Kakashi just nodded. Kakashi figures that it was the council's who'd fight of custody and since Mito-sama and Kushina-san lived in Konoha, Uzu had no rights to argue with it._

" _Do you have full details about him?" Kakashi asked, though the Hokage pulled out a folder from the drawer of his table and passed it to Kakashi._

 _The silver haired ANBU took the folder and look at the content._

" _His name's Uzumaki Naruto. You do know why I want you as his guard don't you?" Kakashi could only stare at the smiling blonde picture of the boy._

* * *

It was nearing sunset when team 7 made camp for the night, they had just left the country of waves early afternoon, thought it would have taken them at least the whole five hours by trees to return back to Konoha, but since Sasuke was still recovering from his injuries Kakashi insist they take their time.

Said copy ninja was currently seating near the base of a large tree that they decided to take camp in, hands with his favourite novel. His students were silent _I guess they're still cooping up on what had happened_.

It was an eventful mission so to say, Kakashi was even shock about himself as well _I guess I really should start my training up if I was easily been defeated by another A-rank ninja_. Back in ANBU he was considered an S-rank, well it started after the death of his remaining family, his sensei, he had finally broken down that it turned him into a killing machine, taking S-ranked mission after missions to distract himself from the cruel reality and it only took the help of his peers to snapped out that his sensei wouldn't want these, that Obito wouldn't want to see him down.

Kakashi was about to sunk down into his past when suddenly he heard the young Uchiha's arrogant voice.

"I don't understand" he said eyes narrowed on Naruto who was munching on his pack instant ramen beside the camp fire.

"If the Uzumaki clan are that well known how come I haven't heard anything about the clan? And I'm an Uchiha" Sasuke demanded cursing under his breath.

Ah, he's still stock what had happened a few weeks ago, typical Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun's right, where is this Uzu no kuni anyway? And more importantly if you Naruto are part of this feared clan, why are you a dead-last in the class? Does that mean the Uchiha are far more superior?" This time Sakura berated Naruto.

Kakashi forgot that Sakura didn't pretty much saw what happened in Naruto's fight with Haku, and Kakashi even lead to believed that his kunoichi didn't understand that Naruto was the one who pulled out the jutsu that quickly subdue two A-rank ninja and a quickly to assume B-rank young boy.

Everything is all about the Uchiha and rookie of the years.

Kunoichi this days, all they bother are their looks and their fairy-tale dream of marrying one day a strong and handsome shinobi. Kakashi could still remembered the kunoichi back in his teens, those women are ruthless, pretty as they may, but they are one of their assets in seducing men. But of course back then was a shinobi war, darker days compare to his present, but then again, if you take the career of a ninja, you must learn to survive long and Kakashi doesn't want ninja, especially his first students to be weak.

Kakashi made a mental note to have a long talk with his kunoichi; better yet he needed to have all of his cute little genin a long talk.

He hadn't really been a good teacher for the three, true the brats had made this far on their own, especially Naruto who had started to shine starting the day that he had graduated from the academy and Sasuke his ambition to kill his brother had already excel in the art of basic shinobi. They are still under his care and Kakashi had endanger them knowing too well that he was the leader of the team and should be the one to decide when they had a choice to retreat, but then again he let them decide. A green genin team who lack teamwork had just experienced a far too dangerous mission.

He needed to take their training more seriously, now that Sasuke has awake his sharingan, Kakashi is pretty much sure that the two civil council men would want Kakashi to focus more on said Uchiha (Although he'd rather not be seen having favourites, Minato-sensei would stir from his grave) and when a written report be pass to the Hokage which sometimes where pass to the council (especially when the village's Jinchuuriki is involved) Danzo would demand to take Naruto under his wings (which Kakashi will have to declare a civil war if that does happened)

"No Sakura, as I have told you. The Uzumaki clan are strong, stronger than the Uchiha peer say" Kakashi said, earning a glare from his raven haired students.

Ignoring the look, Kakashi pulled out a map from the pockets of his vest, unfolding the map, he placed it near the fire camp and gesture for her to come closer.

"Uzu no Kuni is north-east from the land of fire and north from the land of waves" Kakashi pointed a finger where the land of Whirlpool was "It's a small archipelago"

"Ehh… Isn't it closer from wave? Why didn't you take a short visit? I mean it is the place where you came from" Sakura asked Naruto, who had stopped devouring his 8th cup ramen, eyes cast down for a moment before giving the young kunoichi a large grin.

"It didn't cross my mind, hehe" Naruto scratch the back of his head.

"Idiot! That's your home-"

"You were abandoned weren't you?" It was Sasuke that asked, this time his tone of voice hinting petty.

Kakashi raise a brow at this. Ever since Naruto had moved to Konoha, Kakashi hadn't heard any family members visiting him, heck he haven't heard anything from Uzu since the young boy's arrival.

Could it be that they sale out the boy? But the third said that the Uzukage was against Naruto moving to Konoha.

"What makes you think that I was abandoned?" Naruto asked, tilting his head dumb folded.

Nope, Kakashi thought. If the boy's acting like an idiot, he was not abandoned or better yet he's too dumb to understand that he was? Kakashi mentally face palm. It could be, the boy barely graduated, but then again he was handicapped. So no, he was not abandoned.

"You said you moved in Konoha and as far as I know you, no, as far as our class year knows you, we all had assumed you were an orphan, until this revelation. So it's either you ran away from Uzu and came to Konoha or the Uzumaki placed you in Konoha and abandoned you"

Sipping the soup of his ramen, Naruto thought "Hmm, Not really… I don't really want to talk about it especially when I'm told not to, but if you really wanted to know… I moved to Konoha on my own free well" He said ending the conversation.

The Uchiha frown, as much as Sasuke doesn't want to pray on Naruto's personal life, but he can't help not too. Back in the academy, Naruto keeps challenging him, even though Sasuke was superior in all aspects, Naruto does not stop, he had a will to never give up, a treat that Sasuke envy, though he kept it to himself.

He wonder to himself, how a person like Naruto continues to be cherry and hyperactive after all the hated looked he had lived through. Yes, Sasuke notice them, he doesn't know why though, true the blond was a troublemaker, he was a prankster and to his credit was good in stilt, he painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight! And in his ORANGE Jumpsuit and it took him painting the fourth's head before he was found and good God the blond is even good in hiding, and he was blond and not just blond like Ino's or some Yamanaka's, Naruto had yellow hair! Okay, yes the blond was bad but one or two grudges are enough but Sasuke notice the glare the whole four years of how he knew Naruto.

And it seems like Naruto was used of it, he just ignore them like they weren't there and carry on making a fool of himself.

But one thing that Sasuke knew or in his perspective confirmed his wonderment before is that Naruto's strong. Yes, even he, Sasuke Uchiha agrees.

The blond was holding back at him during their spars, no. It looks more that Naruto's got more than just basic taijutsu and ninjutsu, but he keeps it at bay. A mystery that adds up on the raven's list of his blond teammate, adding more in his new knowledge of the blond having a clan and a famous one.

Sakura was about to berate the blond for not giving her Sasuke-kun a real answer but was stop by Kakashi's interruption.

"That's enough talking. It's getting late and we need to head out early morning to reach Konoha, and we still have to report to the Hokage the miss rank mission. I'll take the first watch" With that, the three genin comply.

* * *

Sasuke step in the dining room, his body still recovering from his injuries. Team seven had arrived from their C turned A ranked mission last week and had been given by their Hokage a week's worth of rest.

Glancing around, Sasuke notice his mother, preoccupied in setting the table. Sasuke for a moment savour his mother's appearance.

She was wearing a dark blue dress that reaches just below her knees, a dirty white apron wrapped around her. Her once long raven hair had been cut just above her shoulder, her bangs held up with a clip to the sides. Her facial features reminded Sasuke that he had inherited it from her.

A ghostly smile graced upon his lips.

Glancing up, Mikoto noticed her son's presence.

"Oh, you're up. Come have breakfast" She said gesturing for him to seat across from her.

It had been four years since the incident, four years since the Uchiha massacred. An incident that left three living clansmen as survivors, Sasuke, his mother Mikoto and his older brother Itachi, the man that cause said incident.

Sasuke was just in his first year in the academy when his teachers had let them leave in the evening, an unusual occurrence since class mostly ended exactly at four o'clock. Sasuke had dash from the academy to the compound fearing that his father would scold him. When he had arrived he had found the compound eerily silent, his stomach jumped in worry as he walk in side his house to find his father laying down on his own pool of blood, his brother standing on top of the body, his katana drench in blood. At first Sasuke question his brother if they were attacked, but felt his stomach drop as his brother confessed, he killed them. Sasuke was petrified and tried to reason out to his brother of such nonsense when Itachi laid eyes on him, his activated sharingan forming into a new form.

He, his beloved brother, Uchiha Itachi wanted to measure himself and his sharingan by killing their clan and then Sasuke was hit with a genjutsu by his brother as he witness the killing his brother did repeatedly for two days before he was broken free by his mother who was out in the village when the incident occur and escaping the Shinigami's hands.

Ever since that day, Sasuke had sworn vengeance, he wanted to grow stronger as fast as he can so he can eliminate his brother who had gone rogue. He swore in his entire life, for his family, for his clan.

Nodding his head to answer his mother, Sasuke sat on the table in dig in.

"How's your body?" His mother started.

"Fine, I've rested well enough to resumed training"

"Hmm… That's good, but please do be careful next time. I can't help but worry" Mikoto sighed concerned.

Sighing to himself, ever since the massacre, his mother had been a worrywart. Granted, it isn't always that your whole clan be killed in one night and be left with just one family member.

But in their chosen carer there are people who are bound to die. Entering the life of a Shinobi means offering your life to death and only those who are strong can escape death.

And Sasuke, an Uchiha, graduate as top rookie of the year and a self-proclaim avenger refuse to give his life to death, not until he kill _him_.

"Mother, I'm a Shinobi now and as such there are dangers in every corner"

Of course Mikoto know these, she herself have been in the field before. Although back then war was still in session, which happened to be more dangerous than her son's generation.

But she can't help but worry, especially when…

Shaking away her thoughts, Mikoto snapped out into reality when her son stood up.

"You're going somewhere?"

"Yeah, team meeting" Sasuke thank his mother for the food and walk towards their front door where his mother followed him.

Grabbing his sandals on the shoe rack, he put it on before turning to his mother "I'm off"

Giving Sasuke a kiss, Mikoto caress her son's cheek for a moment before sending him off.

"Take care"

It didn't took long for Sasuke to arrive at their venue, Team seven's usual place, training ground 7, the place where their team had all began.

Walking towards the kunai training posts, Sasuke noticed that two of his teammates are already there and surprisingly,

Kakashi was there.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura wave out to him, as usual, and as usual he didn't mind her, who would? When your unpunctual teacher happened to be, er punctual?

"I know right! He was already here when Sakura-chan and I arrived. Give me a heart attack, wonder if the moon's falling next" Naruto exaggerated once he noticed Sasuke's bewilderment.

"Come on, is it really that surprising?" A pain expression on Kakashi's only visible face with a dramatic hand on his heart as if indicating he was hurt there.

"YES!" Came the unison voices of his cute little genin, even Sasuke's voice was loud.

Kakashi sweat dropped, he really needed to up not just their training but also their time together.

Clearing Kakashi's voice, the three genin noticed the sudden seriousness of the atmosphere and straighten up.

"What happened to our last mission was a worst for all. A fault clearly to be blame on me" This confused the genin. Surely it wasn't all their sensei's fault. I mean, both Naruto and Sasuke begged Kakashi to continue the mission even if it was clearly going down too dangerously and Sakura, who should have voiced out a rational reason, had clearly abandoned the thought just to satisfy Sasuke and clearly she was outnumbered by the two boys on her team. But, then again, if they hadn't continued the mission, Tazuna would have been killed and Inari would have been still a cowering cry-baby. Granted, Naruto got in trouble with what he had done, he could still remember what the Hokage had told him upon reporting their mission.

" _You do realize you had not just save Tazuna and his family, but also had saved a whole country" The Hokage said, pride was swirling in his chest._

 _Not every day you find fresh genin making a landmark as big as saving a GODDAMN country. Granted, Hiruzen was disappointed at Kakashi for endangering them by making the genin decide on what to do, but then again Konoha shinobi don't abandon people who needed help._

 _Smiling, the old aged Hokage couldn't help but be overwhelmed with pride, the genin of Team seven's Will of Fire lighted earlier than expected._

" _Now then, I will make sure that a standard payment for A-rank would be given, come by the mission assignment office tomorrow and you'll received it there. As for the rest of the week, I'll be giving you a break, especially you Sasuke" The Hokage gesture to the still recovering raven, nodding Hiruzen dismissed the team._

" _Ah, Naruto-kun stay if you please? And Kakashi? I'll be expecting a written report at my table by tomorrow" Nodding both teacher and student's head, Kakashi informed the genin for a team meeting by the usual place after their week's break before dismissing them._

 _Now alone with the Hokage, Naruto started to fidget knowing too will what the Hokage what this is all about._

 _With a quick hand signs, Hiruzen had performed a silencing seal, preventing others from hearing what their conversation is going to be._

" _Kakashi had sent out a brief report before your arrival" The Hokage started._

 _Naruto frown, he hadn't even notice when their Sensei sent out a report, but then again, Kakashi was once his babysitter back when the silver haired was still in ANBU, not that the scarecrow knew of course. And as Konoha's Jinchuuriki, he knew his still being watched._

" _Sorry Jiji, I knew you don't want me going around doing seals, but I don't have any other choice and Kaka-sensei was about to kill Haku" He said, head lowered._

 _Hiruzen sigh "I will see pass through this, but next time do be careful, they are eyes and ears everywhere" Naruto's head bobbed._

" _As for the other thing I want to talk about, Kakashi's report also stated that you've access to Kyu- I mean Kurama"_

" _Hmm! I was so outrage! Kurama was withdrawing his chakra as best as he can back then, he even scolded me for losing my cool! Stupid Oversize Fox!" Crossing his arms, Naruto pouted childishly._

 _Hiruzen chuckled "Then please do tell Kurama that I said thank you, you do know your status as a Jinchuuriki are still not known to your peers" Naruto's shoulder sunk._

" _Bah! I know already! Sheesh, the big fur ball's scolding is enough you know" Pouted the young teen. Hiruzen chuckled again, before giving the boy a sincere look._

Naruto was lucky that Jiji let him out easily and Kakashi-sensei had reported that no spies from Mummy-san were seen or else, Naruto would be in big trouble.

"As team Captain, I should have been the one who decides and not his members and as team Captain I should have prepare you in unexpected things like our last mission" Well at least he knew he was lazing around, Naruto thought.

Ever since he had graduate from the academy, he'd expected to have learn more beyond the once he had learn back in the academy, which in the way he still doesn't understand. You can't blame him when he'd be suddenly introduce with a new set of curriculum, he was seven when he moved in Konoha and he wasn't the brightest of the fishes in the ocean, even back at Uzu and besides, teachers hated him, except Iruka-sensei that is.

"So…" He dramatically pause "I've decided to up your training, this also makes up for the wasted time" Kakashi pulled a piece of paper from his kunai holster and gave it to them.

Sasuke and Naruto peer down on Sakura as she was the one who had received the paper. It was a training regime schedule. Reading thoroughly what was written, Sasuke hummed in satisfaction. In the early morning of six, first on the schedule was a two hour of physical endurance, followed by basic taijutsu sparing for another hour, then weaponry mastery for an hour, individual practices and then a fifteen minutes break before lunch. In the afternoon, the team would take missions and afterwards if there were still time, they'd have a final physical endurance.

It didn't actually took long for Kakashi to create their training regime, back in the days before he was release from ANBU, he was a captain of a platoon and as such it was his responsibility to up hold his members straight, thus, he made it sure to train them. Although Kakashi had to hold a little bit of brutality in it since his genin team are, er, genin.

All in all Kakashi new that his team could handle the regime he made, especially the boys. For sure the two would make a rivalry out of it.

Now for his kunoichi.

"Don't these build up muscles? And more importantly isn't the physical endurance too much?" Ah… Right on cue.

Sakura's right, he pretty much focused more on increasing their Chakra reserved, hence, the physical endurance. Although in Naruto's case, Kakashi had to take note to give the blond a scroll about different chakra control. The kid was naturally born with a huge chakra thanks to his Uzumaki blood and added the tenant in his gut, his sure to struggle to use Jutsu that requires small amount of chakra; this proves the result of Naruto's ninjutsu exam during graduation exam.

"Yes Sakura, it does built up muscles, but it also increases your Chakra reserved, especially for you, since you're the one with the smallest." The pinked blushed, suddenly self-conscious upon being told the weakest out the three in front of her Sasuke-kun. Although thinking about it, their last mission does justify her sensei. She had been the one always on the background while both Sasuke-kun and Naruto were constantly protecting her AND even Naruto was showing some skills and this is Naruto we're talking about.

The Dead-last.

Like Sasuke, Sakura knew that Naruto's hiding something and she knew he was strong; it was proven when the blond had immediately subdued both Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza. Ever since they've made it back to Konoha, Sakura had made her entire weak break scheming the library about the Uzumaki clan. There, she found out about their history. She found out that the clan had been around even before the clans of Uchiha and Senju, their relationships with Konoha, their mastery of Fuinjutsu that earned fair in their name and how most of their sealing techniques were used in Konoha.

This open up eyes to Sakura, she realized then that she was not just teamed up with an Uchiha but also with an Uzumaki and Sakura doubt Naruto's living up his clan's name, with what happened back at Wave, she knew the blond is also versed with Fuinjutsu. _Although Sasuke-kun is still the strongest CHAA!_ She was not sure if her inner-self was right. But if he was, then why was he not presenting them enthusiastically like his brash character? Does this have to do with how the village treated him? Yes, Sakura knew. She knew how the village whispered on his back, her parents themselves had told her not to interact with him when she was young.

Snapping her thoughts out of it, Sakura mentally slapped her cheeks in attention. She can't hold them down. Yes they were strong and are from infamous clans (Although she had to wonder why the Uzumaki aren't that much spoken) She also need to up herself, even if she was from a no name clan. She is part of team seven and team seven values teammates.

Kakashi saw the fire in Sakura's eyes ' _Looks like I don't have to do anything'_ Both Naruto and Sasuke smirked upon seeing Sakura's determination.

"Well then, since everyone seem to have no problem with the plans. We will all start tomorrow" and with that Kakashi dismissed his team before bursting into smokes.


	3. Chapter 3: Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other Characters mention, aside, maybe from the OCs . all rights belong to the original owner.

-Fic's an AU-

-Not Beta'd, so expect some misspelled and some grammatical errors (I'm not a perfect being)

-V(^_^)V-

* * *

Chapter 3: Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure no Sato 

Naruto shuffled his way into his apartment, his jacket discarded on the floor and headed straight to his small yet comfortable bed. His body sore and drained from the two weeks of none stop training and missions.

Naruto let out a frustrating groan as he remembered the last two weeks. Kakashi had strictly followed the schedule and hardly given the genin a breather in between the hours of training and then when afternoon comes, Kakashi deemed it sure to take D-ranks missions for now, although he highly chose those ones that needed physical activity, like weeding the large backyard of a farmer, bathing the Inuzuka dogs, cleaning the Hokage Monument and so on and afterwards Kakashi had decided to regulate the end of the day physical endurance wither they'd finished doing missions early or not. A devil that sensei of his. Sometimes Naruto wonders if their sensei was torturing them, but then again, during the sparing and physical endurance he'd also joined as well, although he adds more than their regime. Naruto knew that the Copy ninja also was aware that he had performed badly during their mission back in Wave. I mean who'd thought that the great Sharingan Kakashi or the Copy Cat Kakashi would easily be defeated by an A-rank rogue ninja and had to be saved by his own genin, sure that was an embarrassment.

Groaning once more, Naruto suddenly flinched.

" **Stop your yapping! It's for your own good, you stupid pea brain!"** Ah, finally, the fox just had enough. Naruto did wonder when will the fur ball snapped.

" **Who wouldn't be!? I'm trying to sleep here and you complaining annoy the fucking hell out of me. It's your fault for being a weak and a pathetic host!"** Naruto suddenly finds himself in his mindscape, he was standing on a foot deep water and in front of him was a huge cage with the kanji 'seal' placed on it.

"HEY! Who you calling weak? If Jiji would just allow me to use any Fuin-"

" **That's just it. The old man won't allow you"** Naruto sigh, it was true.

Naruto was raised in a typical traditional Uzumaki clan like the rest of his cousins and clansmen. Like his clan, he was verse in Fuinjutsu, be it from simple sealing to complex. He was already introduced in the art even before he was allowed to attend the academy back in Uzu, as such it had also becomes his way of combat. It just happened that he needed to adjust to a different usage of combat half a year after he had moved in Konoha.

 _Naruto was spread on the floor, legs under his weight, his upper body leaning on the large open book he found interest in. Around him were the many scattered books and scrolls, some were opened and unrolled._

 _Six months, it had been six months since Naruto had move to Konoha, six months since he had started to learn the many cultures and livelihood of the village. It was a new experience for the young Uzumaki. Since he was able to have the presence of mind, the people he'd been around with were his clansmen and his friends who belong to other clans forming Uzushiogakure. There, he only knew of Fuinjutsu were the Uzumaki are famous of, and Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, although there are some minimal Ninjutsu like the Kage bunshin a clone Kinjutsu suitable for the Uzumaki since it requires a large amount of chakra._

 _Imagine the young blonde's surprise of the many difference of Konoha and Uzu. The moment he'd step foot in the village, the very first he had notice was the white eyed man who assured him, along with his companion (Which was his pervert of a Godfather) to the Hokage tower. He had heard stories from the elders back in Uzu about Konoha, he knew that they shelter many clans with unique bloodline limits and two of those are the prized and strongest Doujutsu already famous since the time of the sixth path._

 _The Sharingan and the Byakuugan._

 _He had studied a little bit about them before he had moved. Although, the typical knucklehead he is, he pretty much zone out the major parts of it. The basic he knows of them were that both eyes are capable on seeing chakra and were the Byakuugan had x-ray visions and can see long distant places, the Sharingan on the other hand can copy the jutsu from others in a single look, wither the enemy performed it fast or not and can cast a Genjutsu with it._

 _Naruto shivered at the mention of Genjutsu, unlike most of his clansmen, Naruto have zero defences against Genjutsu, it's probably because he was already born with a huge amount of chakra larger than the typical Uzumaki had, then again it also added to the fact that he also house the strongest Biju, the Kyuubi._

 _Sighing Naruto shook his head and carry on reading the book in front of him, it was one of the modern art of sealing created by his predecessor, Uzumaki Mito. Naruto hates studying (he was only force to study since he was going to live in a foreign country) he hate it so much like he hate Menmas on ramen. But there was only one subject that constantly brought him to the libraries of Uzu and it was studying Fuinjutsu. True, it is of importance for an Uzumaki to learn Fuinjutsu, but in his case he had gone beyond. Naruto wanted to learn the many difference of it, be it ancient or modern ones, it's as if Fuinjutsu was a magnet to him._

 _Naruto snapped out of his musing when he suddenly felt another presence with him. He turn his head to the side where he found an old age man, he was wearing a black Kimono with white on the edges, his head and right arm were covered with bandages and he was also carrying a cane. Naruto tilt his head, he recognize the man as one of the Hokage's councillor._

 _Shimura Danzo._

 _Naruto loved the Hokage, Jiji, as what he had started to call the old age leader (Naruto's never one with tittles) had welcome him with open arms, heck he even let the boy live with him in the many guests room of the Hokage manor until he was to enter the academy. Naruto started to look up on him like a grandfather. The Hokage sometimes was the one to tutor him on Konoha's history if he has time for Naruto or when Naruto's Godfather was not around (He's called a professor for nothing). Naruto had spent a lot of time with the Hokage that he'd recognize the people that comes in and out of the Hokage tower (Where Naruto usually stayed in). The frequent ones are the two Councillors, Koharu and Hamura two of Hiruzen's long time teammates. Although unlike the Hokage, Naruto didn't much interact with them, since, in his opinion, their too grumpy and seem to have a stick up on their asses (Which Naruto earned a scolding look from the Hokage), but he tolerate them, unlike the third member of the council._

 _Danzo or better yet Mummy-san as what Naruto had started calling him. His too mysterious and the fox in his gut keep telling him to be wary around the man. Although Naruto could since a good intension of the man, but there's this nagging feeling to listen to the Demon in his belly (Much to Naruto's demise). Especially when Naruto keeps feeling the lingering eyes in the shadows since his arrival in the village and Danzo's constant appearance when the blond was left on his own much like right now. If Naruto had to count, it probably was the third time this month._

 _Naruto mentally shivered, he felt like he was stalk by some paedophile._

" _Naruto-kun"_

 _Naruto slowly nodded his head in acknowledgement, discretely scanning for his ANBU sitter. 'Damn, his not here'_

 _The two didn't spoke words afterwards, but linger in each other's thought, Naruto disparately praying for a saviour or something. Don't get him wrong, Naruto can protect himself; he was made sure that he can before he was allowed out of his birth country, but against an old geezer who happened to be a veteran shinobi and once teammate of the Hokage, No no no. If there is one thing he had learn from class back in Uzu aside from Fuinjutsu, is that not to underestimate any Kages wither they are young or old, especially those who are considered as an equal level of strength with them._

 _On the other hand, Danzo was staring right on the young Uzmuaki's, as if trying to dissect him through the old man's eyes. Naruto noticed the shift of the old war hawk's eyes towards Naruto's scattered materials until it stops on the object in his hands._

" _You are fond of Fuinjutsu?" Naruto didn't answer, but turn to the book in his hand._

" _It isn't much a surprise as you are an Uzumaki. Tell me" He lock eyes with Naruto, though Naruto had to resist gulping from antsy._

" _How far are you in Fuinjutsu? Seeing as you are tackling modern art of Fuinjutsu, perhaps you are widening your knowledge on the art. I as will am adept to Fuinjutsu such as the modern ones; I can teach you practically, if that is you are willing to come with me?" There it is, the 'come with me I have free candy' offer. Every time the man approached him, it's always one of those offers, like for example, let him learn Taijutsu or Ninjutsu faster and make him stronger as long he come with him. Seriously! Naruto might be seven, he knows not to trust strangers, even if said strangers is a fellow shinobi, not when their oozing out mysterious aura. Naruto now believed that Danzo's one of those paedophiles._

" _You will be a great asset to the village, aside from that, your status as Jinchuuriki added the fact of your strength. I can offer you power"_

" _Um-"Naruto was cut short when a figure suddenly sunshine in front of him, it was his ANBU sitter "Wolf!" He mentally thanks the heavens for his arrival._

" _ANBU…" Mummy-san greeted the nin, who in which greeted with a slight nod. Turning to his charge, he crouched down to his level. "Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama asks for you presence" Naruto just nodded, quickly cleaning up his mess before grabbing hold of his sitter's gloved hand, he was clearly convincing not to waste any more time with Mummy-san. His actions spoke louder._

 _Wolf turned his head back to the council man "Excuse us" He said before nudging Naruto to do the same, reluctantly the boy did the same, as much as he doesn't want to, the Hokage had been teaching the boy respects and the man before them was of high rank in the village system. With Danzo's slight nod, the ANBU and Naruto sunshin away._

 _The two later found themselves in front of the Hokage's office, where said Hokage was currently scribbling on papers after papers._

" _Jiji!" Naruto's cry jerk the age Hokage's head upward to the young blond, his smoke pipe hanging casually in his mouth like the many times Naruto had seen the old man. Hiruzen offered a smile when the blond jump his way into his arms._

" _Ah, my child, it seem that you have lock yourself in my library again" He said when he pulled away from the embrace, Naruto hummed answering the question he was about to ask the Hokage about needing his presence._

" _Ne ne, Jiji. Do you usually allow people in your library?" Inquire the blond, this rose a brow from the Hokage. Shaking his head "No, not really. I have many scrolls of Jutsu stored there and most of them are B to S-rank. Unless you didn't listen to what I have told you?" Naruto immediately shook his head. Hiruzen chuckled, before he had allowed the boy access to the library he had it nailed to Naruto's head to never cross the Jutsu section, although Hiruzen might have sealed them with barriers, one should never be too cautious especially around an Uzumaki._

" _It just that, Mummy-san was there" Naruto said._

 _Hiruzen narrowed his eyes; 'Mummy-san' was Danzo's moniker by Naruto. Hiruzen was aware of his old teammate's eyes on Naruto ever since his arrival in the village, he knew that the war hawk wanted Naruto to himself, reasoning to make the boy strong were as in reality he wanted Naruto to turn into a mindless Shinobi as he was the village's greatest weapon, the Jinchuuriki. The Hokage also was aware of the 'supposed' disbanded ROOT still functioning._

 _Turning his attention to the blonde's guard for conformation, to which the ANBU nodded "He had once again approached with the same intension but for another reason, again." the silver haired ANBU explained._

 _Naruto point a finger at the ANBU "Hey! You weren't there when Mummy-san asked me and I'm a sensor!" Wolf gave him a thumb up "ANBU" was the only thing Wolf said earning a pout from the blond. Hiruzen chuckled at the exchange, he was right to have decided let Kakashi be Naruto's guard, in six months of the silver's assignment the two had bonded, although Kakashi has not reviled his real self to the blond yet, Naruto had grown attached to him. It's as if they were brothers separated far too long._

 _Shaking the distraction, Hiruzen allowed the two bicker for a moment before he flare a small amount of KI gaining the attention of the ANBU in front of him and a slight flinch from the boy in his arms, although he easily eased._

 _Hiruzen let the blond down, who immediately moved to stand next to the ANBU, the aged Hokage rob a growing ache in his head as he let out a frustrating sigh. "This is taking way to far, not only his visiting increased" He gave Naruto a side glance before grabbing his pipe and cleaning the ashes within "Rumours has started to spread about the return of the Nine-tailed fox"_

 _Kakashi immediately stiffen before he tightens his fist. This was the first time he was hearing this, he was too busy shadowing or playing with his charge for the news to reach him and more importantly the boy was usually either in the library, sometimes in the Hokage's office (If the Hokage has time for him) or at the top of the Hokage monument and not once did they had any encounter with the village people. Kakashi resist the growl that was trying to come out from his throat, he knew who started the fire and he was pretty sure the Hokage knows as well._

 _Kakashi give Naruto a side glance who flinched when the words came out from the Hokage._

" _I see. You already knew" It was a statement rather than a question from the Hokage. Naruto nodded. There were times when he got bored out of his mind that even studying Fuinjutsu is out of the question. The prankster side of him was too strong that he sometimes ditched the other ANBU that was assign to watch him whenever Wolf was out on a different mission that greatly needed his skills. And it was these times that Naruto had the opportunity to escape them (since it was only Wolf who could never lost sight of him). He had once wondered the village public market and had been sightseeing when he suddenly felt the collective emotions (thanks to Kyuubi) directly at him. It was of disgust, fear and hate and that's when Naruto knew 'they knew'._

 _Hiruzen give him pity, he had planned to make the boy's status a secret just like his mother and his mother's predecessor. He knew what a Jinchuuriki's life was, people driven by fear tend to isolate them resulting into pushing he/she into a corner of loneliness. But it seems that the cat was already out of the bag. Hiruzen mentally cursed his once teammate. He knew the man has good intension for the village but his way of thinking are beyond inhuman, as much as Hiruzen was the Hokage, his hands were already full added the fact that he was already too old for this position. His successor had died early by sacrificing not only his life but his new born son's future for the good of the village and as much as Minato wanted his son to be known as a hero, he was hated and feared, thus the boy was taken away by his mother's family and not long after, the council had demanded his return as they claimed that he was Konoha's to begin with, treating the boy as if he was an object rather than a human. It was also the reason why Hiruzen offered the boy to stay in the Hokage manor for the duration of time before he was to attend the Academy in order to protect the boy from the public's eyes, but it seem that Danzo had enough of the Hokage's protection against him. There was only one thing for Hiruzen to do and it might not pretty much change a thing but at least the boy will grow up with eased around his peers 'hopefully'._

" _I've already sign a law to forbid anyone from mentioning the tenant in you and those who cross said law will be punishable by imprisonment, though this not might do much but I'm hoping for you to have friends your aged with" Naruto nodded his thanks, he was glad that 'Jiji' would go to such length but he knew, like the Hokage said it wouldn't do much, now his starting to want to return home._

 _Mentally slapping himself, Naruto shove the thought away, he came here on his own free will, and he was determined and left with a head held high, his not going to back down now. Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word._

" _Also…" Naruto looked back up to the old man, his eyes giving him sympathy 'Ohhh…I'm not going to like this am I?' he thought to himself._

" _It would be best if you don't use Fuinjutsu for a while" The Hokage said, earning wide Azure eyes, his mouth started to trembled. He can't do that to him! Fuinjutsu was like his whole life. His only escaped. He was about to protest but was stopped as the Hokage raised his hand allowing him to finished first "Danzo is currently after your tail, I'm sure his not only after you as a Jinchuuriki, I'm positive that he's also after your knowledge in the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu. These pretty much adds the fuel in the already lighted fire and he'll probably do anything to get his hands on you. To lessen the oil, I'd like for you to not use your Fuinjutsu until I can find a valid evidence to take down Danzo"_

 _Naruto tried to protest but see no other way to argue against 'Jiji's' reasons, his mere existence in the village was a danger in both political and in human side. He know that Danzo was wouldn't be taken down that easily, his a man in a high position and he has shadows everywhere, it'll be a long time before Naruto could use Fuinjutsu again._

 _Kakashi could only give him a reassuring pat on the back._

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, it had been six years since then and not only was he forbidden to use Fuinjutsu, the Hokage even forbids him tackling the subject in his own apartment, completely making Naruto abandon the art.

Groaning one last time, Naruto stood from his bed to take a shower before completely ending his day.

* * *

Naruto steps out of Ichiraku Ramen after consuming a Godly amount of bowls after bowls. God, he couldn't live without said food. He wiped a bead of sweat as the scorching heat of the afternoon touched his tan kiss skin.

Team 7 had been dismissed early after finishing yet another D-rank mission; said mission was another backyard weeding from an elderly couple's house. Which Naruto happened to enjoy for once. One, the yard wasn't that big to weed, two, Sakura for once didn't bash his head and three; the couple were kind to him. Meaning, there wasn't any hateful glare or harsh whispers in his back like the usual client do when they were doing other Chore-, a er, D-rank missions. Not because the elderly didn't knew him, in fact the couple were retired Shinobi that both respected the Yondaime's dying wish and felt petty for the boy for having such burden at the moment of his birth given by his very own father.

The couple mentally shock their head at the villagers' treatment at him; they were blinded by their own grief to take a closer look at the young blonde to recognise the resemblance of their hero.

After Team 7 finished their mission, their team Captain dismissed them for the day as he submitted the accomplishment. As usual, Sakura asked Sasuke for a lunch date, as usual Sasuke decline her dead, as usual Naruto asked Sakura out and as usual Sakura, she decline by calling him an idiot and thankfully didn't bash his head and storm off.

Thus, him walking out of his favourite ramen shop.

"Still can't believe they let him become a ninja"

"Tsk, I pray he kill himself on one of those missions outside"

"I thought he didn't graduate? He must have threatened the Hokage. Demon-Bra-"

Okay, that ruined Naruto's mood. One might have thought that he was already immune to the whispers. Yeah right, for the love of God Naruto's human too! He can still feel a tingle of hurt and annoyance. Hurt for not understanding the difference of a kunai and a scroll, and annoyance that he couldn't prank them anymore.

 _Damn! I promise Jiji to take my ninja carer seriously!_

Naruto wish they'd have a mission outside the village right now, it had been three weeks since their first C turn A-rank mission and they have been doing a lot of Ds these days, although most of the time were occupied with their sensei's Deadly training and added the fact that their sensei had start implementing weights on them. Sure, the Uzumaki blood in him boosts energy to endure the torture but Kakashi-sensei had also given him an extra exercise to be done on his own.

'Chakra Control'

Naruto knew he lacks control especially when he has a huge ton of Chakra living inside of him and his Uzumaki genes added. He had to do the tree and water walking, the leaf sticking, chakra strings and so on, which Naruto have to mentally groan at that, back in Uzu, the only Chakra exercise (as far as what Naruto had learn) were tree and water walking, two of the basic where it usually were use during actual combat and there traditional combats were mostly Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu, the third being were the Uzumaki's chakra are mostly needed as it requires a large and constant flow of Chakra. And since Ninjutsu were not commonly use there, the Shinobi of Uzu doesn't focus more on Chakra control.

Then again, that is how Uzu's Shinobi are and Naruto isn't an Uzu Shinobi, he is in Konoha and had graduated in the academy and became Konohagakure's Shinobi and as much as Naruto was uncomfortable in using a different art of combat, he needed to up his skills (especially in Ninjutsu) to live another day. So, he had the Chakra exercise to be able to perform other set of Ninjutsu, especially since Sasuke-teme is famous with his Katoun.

Speaking of the almighty Sasuke, after returning from wave, he had instantly walked back to the Uchiha compound to show his mother of the new awaken sharingan.

The Uchiha clan, ever since the secret revolt had been reduce to three members, one being the serial killer. It had become Sasuke's life goal to kill said killer, thus him striving to get stronger and by that he strive to activate his sharingan really fast which of course wasn't that fast, since he activated it during their last Wave mission.

Ever since then Sasuke had been plastering his sharingan on and off in front of Naruto, and if Naruto didn't know better, he'd thought that the Uchiha's rubbing it on him.

Snapping away from his thoughts, he contemplates on finding Iruka-sensei but remembered that it was weekdays and lunch time was already over, meaning he has class since the summer had already ended.

Finding nothing else to do, Naruto was about to start his march to go home and wait for the time for team seven last schedule for the day when he suddenly heard his name.

"Naruto-yo!" Naruto turned to find team 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba the tracking team. Kiba was the one waving and calling at him, they were coming his way.

"You Guys! What's up?"

"Nothing much man. Geez it's been awhile now and to think not long ago we use to skipped class" Naruto bump fist with Kiba, it had been two months since Naruto had seen his classmates aside from his teammates of course, it seems like, ever since they had graduate Naruto was too busy on his own team that the thought of seeing his other classmates slip his mind. Naruto don't really associate with his classmates, especially when he was usually out doing pranks during the day, but there were times where Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and him got bored out skip class, of course as always Iruka-sensei would find them and drag them back to class.

Naruto do wonder how his favourite teacher seems to find him anywhere when other Chuunin and some ANBU (aside from Wolf) would never do. He mentally noted to ask the scared teacher.

"You on a mission or something?" The blonde inquire "Going to, we just came from the Hyuuga compound to get Hinata and go straight to Mission Assignment Office. Kurenai-sensei's waiting already" Kiba answered pointing to the direction where they came from. Naruto nodded where the feral boy's thumb was and then glance at Hinata who was as usual poking her fingers together with a tented blush on each cheek; she was hiding behind Shino and was secretly give him glances.

Naruto give her a smile, in which Hinata instantly redden and fainted, of course Shino was quick enough to catch him.

"Hinata!" Naruto panicked, before he turned to Kiba "Is she alright? Is she sick or something?" Kiba give him a 'are-you-kidding' look "What?" the blonde tilt his head in question, what's wrong? Hinata's just fainted.

" _ **Gahahaha"**_ Naruto twitch when he heard Kurama laugh inside his head _"What are you laughing at? You stupid Fox"_ Kurama instantly snapped _**"Who are you calling stupid you pea brain! You're the one who's too stupid to understand the situation here!"**_

What's the fox talking about? And why are Hinata's team giving him the same look. Hinata just fainted, although Naruto had thought that the girl would been well after they'd graduate since the pale eyed girl had been turning red when Naruto came up to talk to her.

And he twitches again when the fox laugh louder than before.

Naruto was about to berate him when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"My, my… What do we have here? Didn't know you have it in you Naruto?" Kakashi said appearing suddenly behind him, the genin suddenly jump "W-wa! Don't scare me like that Sensei!" Naruto shouted hand place where his heart is.

Team 8 excuses themselves as Shino reason that their sensei was waiting for them and left with Hinata on his back. Naruto had to dismiss an itching feeling upon seeing Hinata on Shino's back.

The Cyclops just give him an eye smile "Nope, better get used to it and beside I thought you were a sensor?" Naruto turn to him again and responded with a pout.

"Ma, ma… Don't give me that look. We have a mission" Naruto tilt his head "Two mission in a raw? I thought you said one mission a day since we still have the final exercise" 'And I still have my Chakra control was un heard of, not that Naruto was complaining, in fact this might actually occupy him for the day.

"It's a C-rank"

Well, luck must be on Naruto's side today and he was just wishing on it not long ago "What is it? What is it? Are we going to protect a princess? Or go rescue someone?" He was pretty much bouncing of his feet.

Kakashi has to resist face palming, he mentally noted to teach the boy the different ranks of mission, seriously the kid was a good boy but his stupidity must have a limit.

Shaking his head, Kakashi tried to calm the boy "Now now, If you let me finished" Naruto calm down, although Kakashi has to chuckle, Naruto was trembling in excitement "It's an escort mission to the Land of Rivers" Naruto's shoulder immediately lowered.

Kakashi raise a brow "Now what happened to the excitement?" Naruto look at him.

"Are you sure it's a C-rank? Last time it went bad" Kakashi chuckle "Yes, Hokage-sama had made it sure that it is, with what happened last time, I'm sure there are no repeats. I'll explain the details tomorrow bright and early, make sure you pack well. And also we'll be cancelling our last exercise" He said ruffling the blonde's locks. Naruto jumps in triumphant from the information and was about to make a mad dash back to his apartment when Kakashi added more.

"But don't skip your chakra control" And poof away he goes, Naruto could only stare at the smokes that his sensei made before screaming bloody murder in the open air.

* * *

 **A/N** : So yes, since some of my readers that had bother to read my story are confuse of the story's progress. Here's a clarification. The indecent on Naruto's birth happened the same way in Canon (with slight changes that are yet to be revealed). He was taken by the Uzumaki to Uzu and was raised there until he was seven, where the council had demanded to return the Jinchuuriki back (Cause politics a pain). Don't worry I'll be making a chapter about Naruto's childhood back in Uzu but that will be many chapters away.

So I hope these clarify some confusion, if there other question don't hesitate to pm.


	4. Chapter 4: The Land of Rivers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any canon Characters used in the story, except for OCs. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

-Fic's an AU-

-Not Beta'd so expect some misspellings and grammatical errors-

-Enjoy-

-V(^_^)V-

* * *

 _Chapter 4: The Land of Rivers and The trouble_

Sakura looked herself over the mirror one more time. The sun on her window was barely showing, flipping her hair, she contemplates whether to let it hang loose or tied it up.

Their C-rank (And hopefully, its right this time) since their last.

Recalling their last mission to wave, she realized that she didn't do much. She screamed when Kakashi-sensei was torn into 'pieces', she shivered in fear when Zabuza arrived and she was cowering away from the bridge when they reencounter Zabuza and his assistant Haku while Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun and even Naruto were trying their very best to fight them.

Yes, she was Kunoichi of the year in their class. Yes, she exile from theoretical subject, but what does it benefit from fighting strong opponents like Zabuza and Haku or other stronger ones to come. Unlike Sasuke-kun and Naruto, both boys are capable in fighting. Of course, Sasuke-kun was strong, he was class rookie of the year, but then again he was reduce to almost his death while fighting Haku, although it made him activate his sharingan in all. But ranking in class doesn't signify that you're strongest, Sasuke's situation proves that, and Naruto himself was another proof. Without him, Sasuke would have dead, he might not exile in theological, poor in ninjutsu and taijutsu, but he plastered a raw determination, a conviction where Sakura lack.

That's why, after thinking all this stuff, she instantly broke her schedule by rampaging in their kitchen refrigerator hunting for food in the middle of the night, diet be damn! She wanted to catch up with her boys, maybe not Sasuke, but even Naruto is closer than Sasuke and her first act was to gain energy as what her body want for the new training regime their sensei had created.

That was after Kakashi had told them about their new training schedule three weeks ago.

"Maybe I should cut my hair? It does bother me during training" Deciding to tie it up for now, she grabbed her bag next to the door frame as she exited from her room, having eaten onigiri prepare last night by her mother, she walked out her residence, leaving a note on the fridge for her parents to read.

She walked the morning street of Konoha, and as expected it was silent, it was still early in the morning.

Arriving at Konoha's gate, Sakura noticed that both Sasuke and Naruto were already there and as always no sight of their sensei.

"Good morning" She greeted.

"Morning Sakura-chan"

"Hn"

Checking the time, she notice that it was already six sharp, she let out a heavy sigh as she flap her bag down next to where Naruto was seating cross legged.

"Guess we'll be waiting for another two hours" she said, glancing at Sasuke who was leaning on the large gate.

Naruto nodded silently.

Two hours later

"Yo"

"You're LATE!" Came the chorus voices of Naruto and Sakura.

"Hn" and Sasuke's grunt.

"You see, I was held back by a black cat-"

"Why do we even bother asking" Sakura said crossing her arms "Or better yet, why do we even bother coming in the time set when we all know you'll always be two hours late"

"The only time you bother to show up on schedule are during training" Complain the blonde.

"Hn" and Sasuke.

Kakashi sweat drop.

Getting into business, Kakashi pull out a scroll from his pouch and wave the kids to gather around him.

Crouching down, Kakashi unroll the scroll.

"A storage scroll?" Surprisingly it was Naruto who had asked.

"You're familiar with the seal Naruto?" Kakashi inquire.

Seals are tackled during the academy, though they are merely limited to explosive tags, flash bangs and storage scroll, three of the most commonly use seals in the art of ninja. Since they were usually used, the seals written on them are non-complex and are limited as well, for example the explosive tag if it's the standard seal array the effect are not that massive, same as the flash bangs, and common storage scroll are only limited to kunai and shuriken. The more complex the arrays of seal the more wider the variety you can make use of them. Then again, Naruto knew of these, the boy's an Uzumaki.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto sheepishly grin "Well, I notice the kanji for 'store' so, yeah I immediately thought it serves it like that" A complete lie, that didn't went unnoticed by Kakashi, well at least his cover are improving. The blonde's an honest fella for goodness sake! To have Sasuke and Sakura not see through it, made Kakashi proud of the boy, he bet that was taxing for Naruto.

"Eh… you're right" Sakura added, finding the said kanji and then look back at Naruto shock, Sasuke too was looking at the blond an eye brow raise.

"What?"

"I didn't know the dobe can read kanji" Sasuke snorted with a hint of wonderment.

This of course fuel Naruto as he swung a punch towards the Uchiha who of course dodge effortlessly "What'd you said Sasuke-teme!"

"Baka Naruto! Don't call Sasuke-kun Teme!" cue head smacking.

"Maa maa… Eyes back here" Kakashi clap his hands gaining their attentions before they stray more on their main mission "As what Naruto said, this is a storage scroll. Our mission is to escort a medic nin to the land of Rivers and retrieve a herb that only grows on said place and return here. Usually it isn't necessary for a Medic nin to require escort, but the Hokage decided to insert another mission since it's in the same place"

"Two missions on one team?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. While the Medic nin is on the process of getting the herb, we on another hand are task to give this to someone from the land of Rivers" Kakashi placed a hand on the unrolled scroll, he pump some Chakra on it and a poof was heard and reveal a "Wakizashi?" Sasuke said. It was a blade between 30 and 60 cm long, its sheath was shiny black and its handle wrapped in its usual black leather.

"So? Is it important or something for the client to hire us awesome ninja?" Naruto was met with another smack. "Hmm, Not really, it's just an ordinary sword that needs to be returned" Kakashi answer them.

"Why is it in Konoha Sensei?" Sakura asked, after giving Naruto a scolding look as said blond was nursing his throbbing head. The pinkette cook her head wondering as to what brought the sword to their village if the owner is in another.

"Apparently some bandits had stolen the weapon. The owner, who had issued a mission for the sword to Konoha, was lucky that it landed into a merchant that came to our village" He explained, the three genin nodded their heads. It isn't always such coincident can happened.

Storing the sword once again, team seven waited for at least five minutes before a male in white garb appears in front of Kakashi and started to conversed with the Jounin. The three genin immediately assume him as the medic. A few exchanges of words later, Kakashi call out his team and out they went to the land of Rivers.

* * *

Team seven found themselves escorted to a large manor, it was two days later that the team arrived on the Land of Rivers, they were in one of the large villages of the country, which appears to be the capital. The Medic nin immediately excuse himself as he walk straight to the country's Botanical Department. Whereas team seven went to the place of their client which happened to be the richest person in the country, second to the Daimyo of course.

"Ah! I don't know how thankful I am to you Konoha ninjas!" Masato Souta, the owner jubilantly shook Kakashi's hand, which happened to make his students pity and snicker at the man.

Masato Souta had shoulder length brunette hair that was tied in a ponytail; he had brown chocolate eyes and happened to be around forties. He was wearing a black Kimono and a brown sash. He was pretty much an average looking man, except for the usual guards that seem to be accompanying him inside and outside.

"Ah, It's our job" Kakashi awkwardly said trying to retract his hand as he felt like it was about to pop out from his shoulder socket. Of course, this beef up his students' amusement, sending them a glare, the three straighten in attention but their body trembled still.

Finally freeing Kakashi's hand (The Jounin thanking the many Gods for it), Souta gesture the team to a table where a set of tea and snacks are prepared. "Come, have a sit" Naruto, the ever hungry one, didn't wait for another invite and immediately attack the offered food.

Of course, Sakura grabbed the blonde's ear when the remaining members neared the table "Excuse my student" Kakashi apologize to the host who just wave his hand.

Settling down, team seven and their sensei sat across from Souta (His guards on either side behind him).Kakashi pulled the scroll from his hustler and quickly applied chakra and unsealed the sword. Kakashi then, with two of his hands, brought the sword to Souta's side of the table and returned to his seat.

Upon placing the Wakizashi in Souta's hand, said man immediately unsheathe the sword. Sasuke tilted his head as his eyes caught the peculiar characters on the Wakizashi's blade, this didn't went unnoticed by Souta "It's in Bungo…"

"Huh?" Souta chuckled; gaining the attention of the rest of the team "These…" he placed his hand on the characters on the blade "Is Bungo language, literally means 'old writing'" Sasuke slowly bob his head as Souta allow the raven to study the characters. Sasuke was unfamiliar with the writings, even the word itself.

"What does it say Masato-san?" Sakura queried, unfortunately she was answered by a shook on the head by Souta "Please call me Souta" He said, making the pinkette blushed "And no. I wish I could" His eyes cast down dejected "As what the name implies, Bungo is an old and lost language said to have been used before the time of the Legendary Sage of Six Path. This sword happened to be a family heirloom past down generation after generations"

Naruto chowed on his food as he gave a sceptical look at Souta and at the sword in his hand.

"Nee Souta-oji, how did the bandits get their hands on the sword anyway?" Naruto asked, after swallowing the food in his mouth, his head cocked sideways. The elder's expression showed dejection "My childhood friend Nakaji. There was a dispute between us, he needed money, a large amount and since I couldn't give it to him..." He said, though Naruto didn't talk, letting the man talk "He, he sold the sword to the bandits without any of my knowledge. Nakaji confessed his sin, at first I was furious, but then I understand that he really needed the money. I was ready to forgive him but, the bandits turn their backs on him and killed him" A lone tear threaten to come out from his eyes.

Sakura who had been listening cried, giving Naruto a slap at the back of his head, scolding the blond for asking such personal question. Sasuke was indifferent, while said blonde was frantically apologizing, although he still have this nagging feelings.

"You must have been very disheartened" Kakashi said, it wasn't a question but an understanding. Souta nodded before sheathing the sword back and give it to one of his guards, who immediately left with the weapon "Now that it had been returned to safety, I would like to discuss the payment for the mission" He said, changing the topic. Kakashi nodded as he and the Sota conversed.

* * *

"Mou…My stomach hurts" Naruto lamented, hands cradling his abdomen. "That's what you get for eating monstrously!" Sakura chewed the complaining blond and of course, Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

"Not my fault that sensei had to take up a long time talking about money" retorted the blonde. It had taken the two adults hours talking about the mission payment (Seriously though, it's just the payment) and in the end the two had agree that a standard payment for C-rank will be delivered to the Hokage tower (Kakashi had thought that the client really wanted some company).

After getting the client sign their mission for completion, the team then moved out to find that the Medic ninja that went with them had yet to acquire the herb as said herb had to be retrieved from the mountains which its where usually grows. So, the team had decided to stay for another day until the herb is obtained.

Which brought the genin team wandering around the place, bags discarded back at the inn that they'd found.

"Baka! Don't go blaming Sensei on it, they were discussing important matter and it's still your own fault for not holding back. Seriously, you're not an animal!" Naruto responded with another groan "Humph, don't bother with him, once an idiot always an idiot" the raven smirk arrogantly.

"Ah! You're right Sasuke-kun! Let's go leave the idiot and do stuff together" Sakura's eyes shaping into impossible hearts, attitude turned a complete three-sixty.

"Tsk"

"Fucking annoying bastard" The blonde muttered to the raven in disgust "Don't call him that!" Naruto now clutched his throbbing head.

"Speaking of, where's sensei anyway?"

"Tsk, he left after we drop off our back, said he has important matters to attend too"

"Important my ass! I bet his somewhere perch up on a tree reading that perverted book of his!" Cried the blond, the two members could only nod (grunt from Sasuke).

Walking farther to the centre of the village, Naruto slowed his pace, his thought back to the Wakizashi and the Bungo Characters that Sasuke had pointed out. A ubiquitous feeling linger at the back of his mind that he can't seem to grasp.

Seemingly ignoring the thought as one of his many imaginations, Naruto's face grimed, remembering his pain.

The blonde's sudden dragging didn't escape Sasuke nor did the profound look on Naruto. It was those one of his rare eccentric ways that Sasuke had taken note off out of their hyperactive team.

"Naruto" Sasuke called, making the blond turn to him, face twisted in hate "What? Can't you see I'm hurting?" He said hands his stomach; well technically, the pain was lessening as Kurama unwillingly strated healing the boy, much to the Bijuu's aggravation.

"Fight me" Was the sudden utter from the raven, making the blonde trip on his feet from the surprised, immediately standing up, Naruto bashfully puff his chest "What? Are you finally admitting that the great Uzumaki Naruto is stronger than you?"

"As if you dobe!"

"Teme!"

Sakura openly sigh in exasperation, dull from the usual banter, then again, it would be bizarre if the two boys don't.

Sakura was stop from her musing when whispers were heard around them. The two male genin were too busy arguing to notice them.

"Are they shinobi?"

"May the Gods save their souls"

"Ah, another offering for the demon Amon. I pity them and they seem so young"

"Come now, don't stare at them. That's bad luck" One mother motion her child away from them and went straight back to what seem to be their house. Slowly, the gathered people returned to their homes until the street was empty, some even close their windows.

"What was that about?" Sasuke was the one who had asked, his eyebrow raise, he had stopped his assault on the blonde upon noticing the sudden change of behaviour from the villagers. They were avoiding them like a plague.

" _Kurama?"_

" _ **I know kit…Their both frighten and worried at the same time towards you three"**_ Naruto ponder, well, at least he wasn't the only one being avoided in this village. But what was making the village feeling agitated? The blonde was snapped from his thoughts when he suddenly felt a presence approaching them.

"It seem that they're at it again" A man said, he had messy brunette short hair and chocolate eyes; he was wearing a two layer Kimono, the inner thin Kimono was white while the second was dark brown, and wore a rakusu around its neck. It was a Monk, although he looks somehow familiar in the genin's eyes. In fact, he looks familiar to "Souta-san?" Sakura called in question.

Didn't Souta have shoulder length hair? Well, there were some differences though upon the genin's closer inspection. Like his jaw was a little wider than Souta and his eyes are sharper than Souta's but the similarities were there.

The Monk chuckle, although curiosity was plastered on his face "I take it you must be the ninjas that brought back my older brother's sword" He said a twinkle of amusement in his voice.

"B-Brother?" The pinkette stutter, the monk hummed bobbing his head "My name's Masato Satou, younger twin brother of Masato Souta" He offered a bow. Naruto unintentionally bowed in returned, his hands clasp together "A pleasure to have meet you" His two teammates gave a dumbfounded look at him.

"I'd like to say the same, but the place is not in accordance with the atmosphere" He gesture to the deserted street "Come, let's move to a more comfortable place" He gesture for them to follow, the three gave each other a look, seemingly conversing with their eyes, moment later the three simultaneously nodded and followed the monk.

* * *

The genin found themselves seating across from the monk, hot tea in front of them (Naruto decline the offer, grimacing upon sitting his eyes on them). They were in the residence of the monk beside the village temple that was a little bit farther wests away from the main village surrounded by thick forest and was near a large body of fresh flowing river which happened to be the many branches of the large River in the country where its name came from.

"How did your mission go?" Sato asked opening up a conversation. The genin hesitated for a moment, it isn't that they don't trust the man or something, his presence give off a calm and comforting one whereas Souta, they feel a bit irk or annoyance. The mission itself is only between the client and ninjas, a ground rule studied back when they were just academy students and of course Satou seem to understand their hesitation as he give them an understanding look "It's okay if you mustn't, the life of a Shinobi and a life of a monk are of difference"

This caught the blonde's attention "Um, Soto? Sata-er, no um, Monk-"

"Satou! You idiot!" Sakura corrected swinging her fist.

Naruto almost dodge the hit, ALMOST. Sasuke just grunted in annoyance while Satou grimace at the force and wonder how Naruto (as the genin introduce on their way to the place) is not unconscious.

"Er…Yeah Satou-oji, why are you a monk? Not that I have a problem with it, it's just that, you came off a wealthy family and I'm pretty sure they are the type to be bossy" A statement meant for the older brother. Satou hummed at the question and chuckle on how accurate he is on his older twin was "The wealth actually came from my father's side, while my mother's family are quite the religious ones and it seems that we brothers had inherited the separated views and attitude of our parents" He then look solemn, this went unnoticed by the genin except for one blonde who, not only saw the look but also felt the sudden change of emotion in him.

Naruto was about to point it out when he suddenly felt something. Looking around, Naruto tried to find the strange feeling.

The temple, consist of the monks three buildings, the monks residence (where Naruto and the genin are), the worshiping area where the monks held their masses and the shrine which had the common Torri and the gong bell. But one place stands out the most and it was the large caved placed behind the shrine, it has another Torri, though larger than the one placed on top of the shrine, the cave itself was blocked with thick large rope with paper seals hanging on said rope. The cave's not much that deep since the inside was just visible, said inside has a large rock and placed on it was the kanji for seal. Also the cave was a perfect view from where the genin and the Satou were.

Naruto fought a shudder as his eyes linger on the cave "I take it that you're also feeling the vile presence emitting by the cave" Satou said while drinking on his tea. It seem as it wasn't just Naruto feeling agitated, both Sasuke and Sakura were also trying to hide their uneasiness, although Sasuke was doing better than Sakura.

"What is that place? Or should I say, what's in there?" Sasuke deduced, trust the Uchiha to a have keen mind "Ah yes, I have forgotten that you are foreigners from Konoha" Satou sigh in distress, a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong?" the female of the team asked.

"The cave…" He started gesturing to the cave "Was made long time ago by a force of battle"

"Force of battle?"

Satou nodded "There's not much details said about the battle, but long ago before the village was form, there was a demon residing the area, the Demon Amon" Naruto's eyes bulged, this didn't escaped Satou's

"You've heard of it?" the raven and pinkette nodded at the same time as Naruto "We've heard the villagers whispers" Sakura remembered.

Nodding, Satou gesture to an altar where a sheathed Katana was placed "Amon feed of the living energy of all beings, be it Plants, Animals and Human, and as such, the place was once a lifeless land, until one day. A Fuin Master appeared; he fought Amon two days straight before he was sealed away. With Amon sealed away, the land slowly returned to life and people started to live in the place since the land was rich of minerals. The Fuin Master on the other hand implied that Amon needed to be watched so he created a shrine next to where Amon was sealed and past the creed to the next generations"

"What was the Fuin Master called?" Naruto raised a hand like he was back in the academy, his feature shown sudden interest in the topic, more precisely on the Fuin Master, both Sasuke and Sakura took note of this. "Forgive me but no one knew of the Fuin Master, although he had resided to the village in order to keep hold of the demon, he had not spoken nor utter his name, even to his pupils which later became the monks" he gesture to the monks outside and to himself.

Naruto pouted, dishearten by the given answer. Satou chuckled it out finding it cute.

"Umm Satou-san?" Sakura asked

"Yes?"

"About the villagers earlier…"

"Ah yes, recently there are cases where Shinobis from many villages are kidnapped and found dead and skin bone near the village boarder. The Daimyo had asked some Shinobis for help thinking that there might be a rogue nin in the village although they return with empty hands, the villagers however started to speculate that the Demon Amon has returned and is responsible for the kidnappings, some even went further to blaming us Monks for not doing what the Fuin Master had left us to do" He sigh out in the end distress.

"Don't let down Satou-oji! I'm sure you're doing your very best" Beam Naruto with a good guy pose. Satou's spirit lifted for a bit.

"You should listen to the dobe here, don't let others oppress you just because they don't know what you are doing" Sasuke encourage with his ever so brooding tone while crossing his arms.

"Oh? You're agreeing with me now Sasuke-teme? I know that I'm much awesomer than you"

"As if, you dead-last"

"Say that again!? You tomato stoner!" Sasuke froze, this of course got the blonde barking out a laugh, and Sakura merely cover her mouth.

"How did you know?" Mumbled Sasuke

"Gahahah haha, huh?" Between the blonde's laugh, he was already on the floor rolling with both hands on his stomach.

"I said HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" The raven suddenly grabbed Naruto's collar, choking the still laughing blonde.

Shuffling away from the death hold of the angry Uchiha, Naruto stood a good distance away from the table "You have tomatoes on every bento back at the academy, you munch on them when you thought no one was looking outside school grounds and most importantly, you have a tomato garden back at your compound" an accusing finger pointed at the raven.

"Stop making up things Naruto-Baka!" berated Sakura "it's not bad to have tomatoes, it's good for the health unlike you, and besides there's no way the cool and handsome Uchiha Sasuke be planting tomatoes in his garden, it's so Ino-like, nee Sasuke-kun?" She turned to Sasuke for conformation who happened to be red by now "Umm…"

"Gyahahaha! You look like the thing you ate!" And Naruto continued laughing.

"THAT'S IT!" Sasuke finally snapped attacking the blonde, the two rolled out the place into the open ground where the strangling and pulling turned into a fist fight.

"Umm, should we stop them?" Satou who had been silent the whole time finally asked the remaining genin, said pinkette snapped out from her shell shock "Oh…" was the only thing she utter upon returning from reality and then noticed the boys fighting outside making a scene as some monks started to gather around them.

"Don't worry about it, they won't stop until either one of them gives up" Sakura said, before returning to her thoughts where she and her inner-self started to debate about their Sasuke-kun's addiction, leaving Satou dumbfounded, before a smile graze his face forgetting his worries as he look on the broiling boys.

* * *

The three genin later found themselves walking their way to the inn, two of are bruised "Seriously guys, can't there be a day where both of you don't fracas" Said their only female companion. Sasuke grunt and pointed his head away from them, Naruto only grumbled to himself and silently arguing with his tenant as said tenant was refusing to heal him up a punishment for allowing himself be 'defeated by an Uchiha'.

It was nearing sunset, the group had left the temple with a promise to stop by before leaving the village.

"Nee guys…" Said there pinkette after a moment of silence bringing both boys attention "About what Satou-san sai- I mean the villager said, about The Demon Amon" she turned to them worriedly. Don't get her wrong, she knew being a ninja meant facing up dangerous missions or unexpected encounter with high ranked rogue Nins (Like Zabuza and Haku), but it wasn't stated that they be facing up demons! I mean yes, there are ninjas that fought demons and all, like how the Yondaime Hokage fought the Kyuubi (Naruto and Kurama suddenly sneezed) their just genin! And Sakura was starting to feel that they'd be an unordinary bunched and their last mission back at Wave was the igniting force.

"What about it?" Sasuke stuck his hands on his pocket "Do you think it's real?" her voice came to a whisper.

"Pff, as if! I mean didn't Satou-oji said that the monks at the temple are keeping Amon locked and you can tell by the way the cave gives of this chilling feeling at the back of your spines that he's till there" Naruto remarked "And besides, I think the villagers are just exaggerating"

A bit relief, Sakura gave Naruto a ghostly smile; trust the blonde to lighten up things.

Suddenly the sun was out of sight, not because it completely set but because of the dark grey clouds quickly forming, followed by a sudden flash and a loud thunder before a heavy rain.

Running their way to their inn, the genin entered their accommodation to find their Sensei seating cross legged on the tatami, surprisingly not reading his porn but was looking kind of like a professional ninja and the genin suddenly felt uneasy.

Naruto took noticed of the man's Chakra flow; he felt the constant shift of emotions, from worry to phlegm and to stupefaction. Naruto noted that the last one was when he finally noticed them in the room.

"Your back! How was your day?" The Jounin give them a smile, although the genin could tell he was faking it, not that they could really tell what he really is feeling under that mask.

"What's wrong sensei?" Sakura's worries started to ignite, the silver haired man sigh out his build up emotions "Apparently the Medic Nin we came with has gone missing" Now Sakura was frighten upon hearing the words came out from their sensei "The party that he went with to retrieved the herb were found dead half way to the mountains and him missing" He continue seating back, the genin followed Kakashi's example and sat across from him "I've already dispatched my summons and tried sending out a report back to the Hokage, but the storm was too strong for my ninkens to go and apparently said storm would last for at least three days"

Sakura was right; their team were no ordinary genin team.

* * *

Sakura tighten her hold on her blanket that was already wrapped around her body, the chilling wind passing through the small gaps of the closed windows and sliding door that connected to the balcony of the room. The kunoichi heave out a long sigh, the sound of pouring rain resonate the cold four walled. The supposed three days lasting storm turned into a whole week of everlasting pouring rain not only that, the wind accompanying the storm had also gotten stronger leaving the genin confined.

It was already evening, Sakura couldn't tell since it was always cloudy and the sun had not shown itself for the whole week of the three genin confinement in the room.

Speaking of genin, Sakura glanced to the boys of the room.

Naruto was in his sleeping bag, curled under the table of their accommodation, his body shivering from the cold. Since they didn't expected to take longer staying in the country, the genin only brought small amount of cash and with the addition of their sensei's, the four chipped it in and settled on a small single room where there's only one pair of futon and a single electric fan, which of course was not used since they'd rather used a heater. Supposedly, their payment was only for a one night stay but with the storm occurring, their Sensei had talked it out with the innkeeper and promise to pay them with interest once he returned to Konoha and just to be sure, Kakashi sign an agreement paper with them.

Sakura was so grateful of the Jounin, if not for him they'd be sleeping out somewhere on muddy grounds, she mentally noted to give Kakashi a thank you gift when they return, she'll probably force the boys to join in too.

Turning to the third member, Sasuke was on a corner with his own blanket wrapped around him, his headband protector was removed as his head lean back to the walls, and he was somewhat agitated, his brows knitted closer than normal told her so and she knew why.

Sasuke's a workaholic when it comes to training, in fact he's constantly training that it became a routine for his body that he'd feel alien and unease, hence what he is experiencing now. Of course Naruto's also was a hard worker too, Sakura mused at the tossing blonde, and she wonders when the blonde would finally snap.

"Damn it! Where's that scarecrow of a Sensei! He's been gone the whole day!" Sakura has to jinx it, Naruto leapt out of his sleeping bag muttering something about using Kakashi as a real scarecrow on a rice field.

True to what Naruto said, during the past few days their sensei had been busy going in and out of their accommodation, said that he was preoccupied searching for the missing Medic Nin, of course his kids had also tried to offer help but the Jounin kindly decline since it was still storming and the grounds would be so dangerous for the genin in helping the search and assured that he'd be find alone, though the kunoichi still has to worry for him, especially when the Demon Amon's been kidnapping Shinobi and Sakura was sure that it was the demon that took the Medic nin.

She shook her head, shoving the thought away for thinking such absurd things. How can she accuse such a feat when there was no evidence showed and even if they were, she knows that Kakashi-sensei would not trouble himself in sharing such information.

"And I'm hungry!" Naruto's voice brought the girl back, the blonde, still complaining about their wayward sensei and as to prove himself, his stomach grumbled.

"Shut up Naruto-baka! Don't you have those cup ramen of yours that seem to be endless?"

"I wish it be true but my ramen are all gone" He mumbled the last word shuffling to his bag praying that a cup ramen would miraculously appear.

"It's your fault for eating them all, knowing that we're stock here surprisingly for almost a week"

Naruto pouted at the remarked from the pinkette, sighing he snapped his bag shut giving up on the 'God of Ramen' for ever hearing his prayers.

"Hm, once an idiot always an idiot" Sasuke comment, finally speaking

"Shut up teme, just because you're etching to train doesn't mean you have rights to put me down. Go bother someone else, I'm deprave of food"

"Hmn"

"I know, food's an important aspect for survival"

A tick marked formed on the raven's head, annoyed for interpreting him.

"Stop that"

"Make me!"

Sakura sigh out in frustration and here she thought that Naruto decided to for once not argue with Sasuke but then again they'd be accused for imposters if they don't.

The two send each other heated glares before, surprising, Naruto laid back down on the tatami, arms and legs spread.

Of course this shock both Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto don't back down on a fight, especially when it's Sasuke. Then again the constant rumbling coming from the blonde's stomach thought otherwise.

The silence passed, the pouring rain from outside was the only sound heard as the three indulged the peaceful and somewhat comforting silence.

"Oi Naruto" called the Uchiha, said blonde turned his head to where the raven was "What?"

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment, his dark eyes piercing azure ones as if trying to read the blonde's soul

"Do you miss them?"

"Huh?"

"Your family, Uzu, do you miss them?" Sasuke's eyes were looking away when he asked Naruto. Sakura wondered the sudden change of topic but kept her mouth shut curious of what Naruto's answer might be.

The blonde turned his gaze upward to the ceiling, a ghostly smile grace his lips his thoughts drifted away to the familiar sea breeze that he usually woke up to before he moved to Konoha, the waves that he usually rode off during the summer, the heat of the sun kissing his tan skin, the cries of the seagulls as they fly above the setting sun, his first friends that he got in trouble with, his pranks (Yes, Uzu didn't survived from the king of pranks) and the ginger mops of hair that he usually associated with. Yes, Naruto missed them, not a day would pass where he wished to experience the sensational feeling that his childhood grown accustom with. There were also times where he was regretting accepting the demands of the council; being separated from his family was hard for him at first, the sudden change of surroundings troubled him. He would always wake up with the expectation of the seagulls' cries but was met with the sparrows' twits. But Naruto has to endure, he had to accept that he already belong to Konoha after a few hours of his birth, but what really pursued him to go to Konoha was knowing the fact that it was the place where his father had lived, it was the placed that his father saved, where he became a famous Shinobi, a Kage and a Hero. Tittles that Naruto one day wanted to have as well.

"I do…" He finally answered the Uchiha "But I'm a person that never wanted to regret anything and besides, there's yet to have an Uzumaki as Hokage" He declare with such sincerity.

"Idiot"

"Bastard"

Sakura smile at the banter.

"That's it!" Standing up once again, Naruto straighten his clothes, grabbing his kunai hustler, the blonde move to where his sandals are.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked

"Out to find something to eat"

"You can't, Kakashi-sensei said not to leave the room and besides where can you find any when it's storming very badly outside" And to prove her point, the accommodation's window rattle from the strong wind.

"But I'm hungry! Plus, I think I saw a vending machine near the reception area and if you want I'll bring you some too"

Sighing out in defeat, Sakura hang her head, no winning this time. For the past few days, their sensei was the one who'd bring them food whenever he returned from the search, more specifically their dinner since the Jounin would leave early morning and would returned around seven pm and besides, the genin could survive without breakfast or lunch, Sasuke and Sakura specifically while Naruto's a hungry bastard that thanks to his cup ramen he'd survived till dinner and it just so happened that his supply had already ran out and Kakashi-sensei's running late, although the man was known to be one and Sakura had to agree that she too was famish.

"I'll go with you" Sasuke said, grabbing his own hustler and moved to where Naruto was to put on his sandals.

"I'll go too"

"No, it's better for you to stay here in case Kakashi returns and besides knowing this idiot here, he'll empty the vending machine before he remembers to bring you any"

"Hey!"

Sasuke was right; it'd be a surprise for their superior if he returns to an empty room, although he'll probably find them easily with that keen nose of him that rivals an Inuzuka; she was about to protest but thought otherwise, beside it sounded like Sasuke-kun wanted her to be safe _CHAA! Could it be that Sasuke-kun has already started falling for me!?_

While Sakura was in her own thoughts, the two boys already left the room, their voices echoing the hallway, arguing incoherent things.

* * *

"Hurry up dobe!" Call the irritated Uchiha to the Uzumaki crouching in front of the vending machine.

"Are you blind or something? Can't you see I'm still picking!" Retorted the said Uzumaki

"How many do you need anyway!?" Sasuke shouted pointing at the armful of foods on Naruto. It had been thirty minutes since the two had left their accommodation in search for food and true to Naruto's words there really is a vending machine near the reception area and not just one vending machine but three. One for cold drinks, another for hot ones and the last for instant cook packs, and Naruto was constantly pressing more on the third one since he had found ramen on the menu. Sasuke has to wonder why the blonde hadn't gone bankrupt yet as said blonde was constantly pulling out money after money from his green toad wallet.

"Enough to fill my belly! I haven't had any lunch and the breakfast this morning were leftovers from last night's dinner"

"For your information, you aren't the only one, who hadn't eaten since this morning, although lucky for you, you have breakfast since you didn't leave any for us" His patience was leaving him, he wondered if their female teammate was dying out of starvation as they wasted more time out here, not that Sasuke wanted the female dead.

Sakura was a good kunoichi, heck, he even dare say a great green kunoichi only if she focus more on improving rather than fussing over Sasuke. True, that girl was already trying her best like how she endure Kakashi's training, increasing her chakra reserved, but she has yet to find her calling of what position she wanted to attribute to the team. She had the brain and perfect chakra control, she was already provided with skills that only needed to improved and yet she wasted them all the way for her own fantasy.

Sasuke had to admit that Sakura was pretty, not comparable to Ino's, the Yamanka's mother was gorgeous already, but compare with Ino, Sakura's personality was kind and a little bit shy rather than the brash Yamanaka but her determination and strong will to stand level as the clan children really made Sasuke admire her, but then again that was back before she was his fangirl and before Itaichi had killed his family aside from their mother.

Compare to back then, Sasuke has no time for admiration or infatuation right now, he needed to get stronger and avenge his clan and after that is when he will think of repopulating his clan, women and if Sakura up herself, then maybe, just maybe he'll choose her.

Naruto was about to make a comeback when someone suddenly interrupt their argument "Oh? It's you guys" The two turned to the voice to find,

"Satou-oji!" Call Naruto,

Satou, like last time they saw him was wearing his monk robes, he was also holding a plastic bag giving them a warm smile.

"I guess you got caught in the storm huh?"

Naruto bobbed his head while Sasuke just 'humph'

"What are you doing here Oji?"

"Oh, the monks and I were sending out provisions for the villagers since the rain hasn't stop yet" He said, gesturing to the plastic bag he was holding.

The two genin nodded "Eh? Sending out… Then how'd you walk your way here when it's storming hard outside?"

"Ah, that…" Satou pulled out a piece of paper with arrays of lines surrounding the kanji character for barrier.

"A barrier seal?" It was Sasuke who said, remembering the time when Naruto guess the storage scroll that was used in keeping Souta's Wakizashi, though Sasuke doubt Naruto just guessed it, he knew the blonde was accustomed with seals, his an Uzumaki.

The seal had the same arrays the storage scroll has, the only differences are the kanji use and the additional arrays placed on it.

Nodding "Yes, although we might not be Shinobi, our masters teaches us enhancement of chakra as a means of application to seals we used"

"I guess the Fuin Master also wanted to make sure that we can keep Amon at bay" He added

"I'm sure he did dattebayo!"

Sasuke and Satou were giving Naruto deadpan looks after his exclamation, said Naruto nervously scratch the back base of his neck "Umm… I uh, I usually say that whenever I get too excited hehehe…" He sheepishly said.

Sasuke don't know if he should add the new knowledge to his list of mystery surrounding the blonde or create a new list of stupidity.

Recovering, Satou noticed the armful of foods on Naruto "I'm guessing that it's supply for the duration of the storm?"

"Nope, that's all for the idiot" Sasuke said a matter of fact, earning a grimace look from Sato.

"Hey! I'm sharing some to Sakura-chan!"

"I guaranty it'll be just 1/4th"

Satou chuckled, pulling out four onigiris, the monk handed it to the genin "Here, it's not enough but I hope this will help you from filling a bottomless stomach, even if just a little" He teased, making the blonde blushed thanking the monk for the treat.

"Anyways, I have to go. I only took a short stop here since the rain got heavy earlier" Giving the boys a bow, Satou walked towards the inn's entrance, exciting the place to resume his mission.

" _ **Kit, I feel something wrong about that man"**_ Kurama stated after Satou was out of their sight _"What do you mean Kurama?"_ He mentally asked, unwrapping the onigiri and popping it in his mouth _**"He feels different than last time"**_

"Hmm" He hummed out loud as both boys walked their way back to their accommodation, Sasuke, who was also eating his own onigiri give him a look once he heard the blonde "What?"

"Nothing!" Naruto snapped.

" _Like what kind of different?"_ Naruto yawned suddenly feeling somnolent _**"Like how your body suddenly taking in DRUGS!"**_ The panic cry of the Biju went unheard as Naruto fell to the ground followed by Sasuke.

"I was hoping that you'll share some to your teammates, but it seems your hunger changes everything" Satou stood above the teens.

"Mah, at least taking you will be easy, knowing your Sensei; he'll probably immediately recognize the drugs on them" A sinister smile creep across his lips.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the new Chapter, there's a reason for filler(?) and I hope you'll still tone in until the resume original flow of the series.


	5. Chapter 5: Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other Characters mention other than the OCs. All rights belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

-Fic's An AU-

-Not Beta'd so expect misspellings and grammatical errors (I ain't no perfect being)-

-V(^_^)V-

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Brothers_

"Thank you very much" Kakashi took the offered tea from the monk as he dry himself from the towel that was given to him earlier, said monk sat across from Kakashi "Don't mention it, the rain's gotten much stronger, I'm surprised the water hasn't risen yet" Satou said gaze on the open sliding door towards the river next to the temple.

Returning his attention to the Jounin, he took note of the man's uniform and the headband protector _'Probably those kids' team leader'_

"What brings you out in this weather?" Satou question

Kakashi shook his head around shaking the water away from his hair like a dog as the once gravity-defying silver hair dump "One of our companions went missing almost a week ago and I've been searching for his whereabouts ever since" he informed.

The two had crossed path when Kakashi was near the temple and at the same time the weather worsen and so he decided to take shelter to the shrine, lucky for him Sato found him there and offered Kakashi in.

"Hmm, must be hard on you. What about the kids? Are they also searching along with you?" This startled Kakashi a bit before he returned to normal "No, it's too dangerous for them, but I'm surprised you knew about them? Although you look kind of familiar"

Chuckling Satou cover his hands on the sleeves of his Kimono when he cross his arms "Probably because Masato Souta's my older twin brother, I'm Satou by the way" Kakashi nodded finally grasping the similarities of the two and took the offered hand shaking it with his.

"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi"

"As for the kids, I meet them last time at the centre of the village. Lively kids you have, especially the boys" Kakashi sigh out in exasperation, lively is an understatement when referring to his boys. Their like a ticking time bomb together.

Speaking about his genin, it was already pass the time of his usual comeback and he's yet to bring them dinner, remembering that they hadn't eaten breakfast and lunch because of a certain blonde's supply of ramen ran out. Kakashi hang his head low, as much as he loved and adore the Uzumaki, they're times where he really wanted to strangle the kid with his stupidity as such right now. Though, it can't be help since it's an Uzumaki thing to have a bottomless stomach, if his late sensei's pocket had survived when he and Kushina-san were just dating, how much had the Yellow flash's money were spent when Kushina was pregnant with Naruto.

Kakashi shivered at that thought, an image of his wallet empty. _"You must be crazy in love for you to sacrifice your wealth to be with that woman"_ He prayed up to his sensei, a mental image of Minato giving him a good guy pose from up above the heavens.

Before he stray further on his thoughts, Kakashi prayed that the rain eased out even for a bit, he needed to returned to his students fast whatnot with his discovery, he's not letting them get hurt once more _'Especially when I'm not around'_

"Ne, Hatake-san, did my brother also offered an investigation about Nakaji?" asked Satou wondering.

Kakashi raised a brow; didn't Souta say Nakaji died at the hands of the bandits? "Weren't you informed that he was killed by the very ones who he had sold your family heirloom Wakizashi?"

"Huh?"

"He sold the what? But he went missing three months before the sword was stolen and I thought the sword was misplaced during one of my brother's travel for his business?"

Kakashi give him a look of confusion "Tell me about Nakaji?" He asked ignoring what Satou said. A bit startled, Satou studied him for a moment

"Nakaji was a Shinobi from Suna, he moved here five years ago when he was disabled during one of his mission leaving him unable to take the career any longer. Since Nakaji was a Shinobi and was able to harness chakra, we offered a place for him in the temple, although my brother and I's relationship are estrange because of my chosen career, he and Souta became close. I don't know the details, but one day the two had a dispute and not longer than that the two cut their friendship and months later Nakaji went missing"

Humming to himself, Kakashi put a hand other his chin deep in thought. Weird, it's either Souta didn't told his brother the real reason of how the sword was stolen or Satou was telling the truth and if the latter was true then why Souta would claimed that the sword was stolen and even framed Nakaji?

Suddenly, Kakashi was shell-shock, his eyes widening after realizing something making Satou concerned.

"Kakashi-san?"

Startling Satou, Kakashi immediately stood on his feet and moved to where his sandals are "I have to go…"

"Kakashi-san what's going on?" He went after him; panic slowly dwells on his face.

"During my searched, I've came a cross rumours about many Shinobi nearby going missing and are mostly returned lifeless, body skin and bone" Satou confirmed him that he is knowledgeable about it.

"I've inquire about it and it seem to have been started three months ago"

"And?"

Turning his attention to Satou Kakashi gives him a look "I've also heard that your brother Souta secretly hired Shinobi without the knowledge of your Daimyo and every single one of them didn't returned to their homes alive"

Satou's eyes widen "Are you trying to tell me that my brother's responsible for this!?" voice raising from anger, yes he and Souta might have a loose end of their relationship but he is still his brother, they both came from their mother and both had grown up together.

"I'm not really sure, but my hunch's telling me and my kids are out there without my protection" And as much as he believed that they can handle themselves, it's a different matter when a demon is involved and yes Kakashi also knew that it had something to do with the sealed demon Amon. He give a side glance towards the cave behind the shrine, this didn't go unnoticed to Satou.

"I disagree with your hunch but if what you're thinking right now is the same as I am, I want to go with you and as much as I trust the teaching of the Fuin Master, I cannot help but doubt of what's going on right now" Satou said confused of the situation, nodding Kakashi allowed the monk to come with him.

* * *

" _Brother what's going on here? Why's everybody dead? Are we under attacked?" Sasuke's panic cry resounded their empty house as Itachi stood his back on him, his tanto dripping with blood and in front of him was a lifeless body._

" _Wha-"_

 _Slowly Itachi turned his head towards Sasuke, his eyes blazing red and are those tears?_

 _Frighten, Sasuke cast his eyes down and directly to the dead body on his brother's feet, his voice suddenly hitched when he recognize the body "F-father!?"_

" _I killed them Sasuke" His voiced cracked? But send chills down the young Uchiha's body. Sasuke looked back up to his brother_

" _Wha- no! You're lying! You're not my brother! That's it you-"_

" _Foolish little brother. This is me, the real me"_

" _B-but why!? Why would you do such a thing!? To Uncle!? To Auntie!?" He demanded, a flash of emotion that Sasuke didn't caught cross his brother's face._

" _To test my capability, to test my sharingan"_

 _Sasuke gasped out loud, body trembling; he couldn't believe the words that came out of his dear kind brother's mouth._

 _All of this for his own, for his sharingan!_

" _No! No! I won't- I don't believe you!" He yelled in denial._

 _Itachi's eyes shifted into a new sharingan "Very well, than let me show you" before Sasuke knows it he was looking directly into his brother's eyes, his brother's lower lip bitten, his own body trembling as if resisting to cry and immediately it was replace by visions and saw his relatives, clansmen being killed by his dear kind older brother's hands._

" _Forgive me Sasuke" came the soft whisper of his brother's voice before Sasuke was trapped into his brother's genjutsu._

Sasuke groan as his consciousness returned, his body stiff from his current position which by the way how his head was leaning on a hard elevated surface and his body twisted in a strange position.

Trying to fully wake, Sasuke wonders why he had dreamed about the massacre and how those details seem to be more focus on than the words his brother had spoken, it was surreal to be true, shoving those thoughts to the back of his mind, Sasuke regard them as his thoughts of 'what ifs'.

Now fully awake, he opened his eyes to find that his vision was fuggy and waited a few seconds to refocus his sights, once they were clear, Sasuke noticed that he was somehow in a dark place and on a concrete floor, closing eyes one more time before he opened them again.

Sasuke's vision cleared and noticed the metal bar inches away from him and the low lightings of light bulbs emitting from the other side of the metal bar, Sasuke also noticed that his arms were restrain.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, did you have a nice nap?" Naruto's sarcastic voice came across from him, another cell.

"Naruto?"

"No, the tomato fairy"

Snarling from the joke, Sasuke tried seating up and look across from him to find the blonde seating cross leg, his hands also restrain to his back.

"What happened?" asked the raven haired boy, trying to study his surroundings, they seem to be in a prison hall, Sasuke concluded as he notice more cells from each of their own sides.

"Apparently the onigiri we ate had been drugged" Naruto answered

"I'm surprise you figure that out" Sasuke said fake amused.

"Bastard! I've been awake for four hours now!"

"Figures…" Was what the raven muttered, of course Naruto heard him as a tick mark appeared on the Uzumaki, sighing out in defeat, Naruto took breathes as he tried to calm himself "Looks like not only are hands are restrained but also our chakra" he informed.

Sasuke tried to activate his sharingan to investigate and found that he was unable to do so, confirming what the Uzumaki had stated, he also notes the arrays appearing on his chest _'A chakra suppressor seal?'_

"Satou…"

"No, it was a henge" stated Naruto, correcting the Uchiha.

Apparently Naruto had come to the conclusion upon his awaken, like Sasuke, he too was wondering what had happened and only took Kurama's loud scolding of him being reckless 'again' for him to remembered everything, that's when he also remembered what Kurama had stated earlier and now noticed the chakra coating 'Satou' and besides, who the hell sends out provision to the country's largest village and added the fact that the monks live outside the village.

Of course Kurama had yelled at him more for at least an hour and since then the two had been arguing 'til Sasuke had awakened.

" _Stupid Fox"_ **"Mind you my Kit, but it is you who had missed the small details because you were too preoccupied on your loud monstrous stomach to be filled! Seriously!"** Naruto winced at the loud voiced.

"Hello!"

A man suddenly shunshin in front of Naruto's cell, the man appears to be around Kakashi-sensei's age, he had silver undercut short hair, and his eyes were closed since the man was smiling at him. He wore black turtle neck long sleeves over a dirty white sleeveless Haori and a grey sash wrapped around, partnered by brown pants that reaches just below his knees as bandages cover both legs and a pair of black flat shoes.

Naruto stared at the man for almost a minute.

"AHHHHH!" screeched Naruto, the sound echoing the empty hall. Naruto shuffled deeper into his cell.

"Hayato stop that" Another man shunshin, he was bald and was wearing Satou's clothes, or in other words the monks'. He was giving the Hayato man a look that resembles a parent scolding their naughty child.

"Boo, you're no fun Shinobu" Pouted Hayato, moving away from Naruto's cell and turned to the one across from his.

"Ah! The other kid's awake too!" he bouncd his way to Sasuke's cell, sticking his head in between the gaps of the bar.

Sasuke did what Naruto did, well, aside from the screeching of course, and moved deeper to his cell, not that he was afraid of the man; it's just that, they are in an unknown place and there are two unknown people. Sasuke might be a power hunger, but he knew not to underestimate anyone. Naruto's a prime example for that.

"Oh! Those black onyx eyes and raven hair and here I thought that you were just sporting the symbol" He giggled insanely, gesturing to the Uchiwa fan "To think we'd land our hands on one of the remaining Uchiha!" a maniac laugh followed.

Sasuke resisted a shiver at the sound, by now he knew that these men are Shinobi with how they knew of his clan and how the two are emitting bits of Killing Intent.

Finally collecting himself, Naruto turned to Shinobu and realized that it was him who had given them the drugged onigiri.

"Bastard! What did you do to Satou-oji!" Naruto shouted, banging his head to the metal bars.

The monk, as Sasuke concluded with the way he stands, give Naruto a stare before moving them back to Sasuke's and Hayato's "Fret not, we hadn't land any harm to him. As much as I despise the man" He said in a monotone voice.

Naruto merely growl at him like an animal.

"Oh? Feisty little fella" Hayato crouched back down to Naruto's level, grabbing hold of his blonde looks, he forcedly pull his head upward "I hate brats like you. Think you're strong and mighty, stop playing ninja kid"

" _ **Keh! Doesn't that sound familiar?"**_ Came the amused voice of Kurama in Naruto's head. Grinning Naruto spat at Hayato "Funny, eyebrow less-Zabuza said that to me once"

Sasuke on the other cell smirked at Naruto's remark, although the blonde couldn't see him from the darkness of the cell and from the way Hayato was holding him, he can sense the glee emitting from the raven.

Hayato clicked his tongue, annoyed at the cockiness, he slam the blonde's head to the metal bar hard, making a loud bang.

"Hayato enough! Don't let your emotions get to you, besides we need them for the offering!" Shinobu pull the hand holding Naruto away "Damn you! You'll die soon! And I'll enjoy every bit of it!" His voice echoed around the hall as he was dragged away by his companion.

As the sound slowly dissolved, Sasuke finally moved out from the back of the cell, finding it sure that the men aren't coming back. Glancing at the blonde, he was faced first on the ground motionless; a look of concerned crossed the raven's face.

"Naru-"

"God Damn that hurt!" Naruto groaned, slowly lifting himself up, Sasuke gasped when a river of blood dripped down his face "Oi! Are you alright?"

Raising his brow in confusion, Naruto noticed the blood on his face "Ah, this? It's no big deal!"

Sasuke sweat dropped, either the blonde was an idiot (which he is) or was just immune to pain and if the latter's true, then he envy the blonde's tolerance, heck, I think every ninja would envy his tolerance whatnot with their career.

And as Sasuke was busy debating himself, Naruto on the other hand was listening with his own tenant complaining, well at least he's not talking with himself _**"Brag all you want Kit, you're lucky you have me to heal you"**_

" _Ah shut it! Just heal me already, I'm losing focus here"_ True to his words, Naruto was feeling dizzy from the blood loss. Damn! As much as he was glad that he had a tenant to heal him, there were also times like this that the giant fox wanted him to suffer, Naruto was tempted to tighten the seal in his belly to shut him up.

Finally feeling that the fox was doing his stuff, Naruto returned his focus to Sasuke "So? What do we do? Kakashi-sensei won't find us since the rain washed our scents away" Shaking his head, Sasuke take in what Naruto said for a moment before his face transformed into thinking mood.

"Never mind that, we need to get out of here. You heard what that bald guy said? We're going to be sacrificed and I'm still too young to die!" A panic look plastered on his face. Sasuke sigh out exasperatedly, annoyed at the blonde's idiocy.

Cursing, Sasuke chastise himself for falling to a simple trapped, if he had failed to distinguish such cheap act then how is he going to kill his brother. And he thought just because he had awaken his sharingan, he'd come closer to achieving his goal, such immaturity.

Naruto suddenly felt the sudden alter of emotions from the Uchiha, he could tell that the raven was frustrated at their situation and he bet his castigating himself for being weak. Naruto sigh out, remembering their first introduction at the rooftops of their academy. Sasuke had strongly professed his ambition back then, he still could remember the tempestuous feeling realising from the raven, it was so strong that Kurama had stated that it almost got to his level of hate and that was not good.

"Nee Sasuke" He called, snapping the raven from his turmoil thoughts "Why do you want to kill your brother so much?"

The raven didn't answer; in fact he was shell-shock from the sudden question. Guess Naruto had touch a sensitive topic but then again, he knew how the Uchiha was devastated that his very own brother killed their whole clan (except for him and his mother) in one night, heck, Naruto would actually feel the same thing if a similar situation occur on his own clan. But the ever curious teen he was, he can't help but asked 'why?' why would a prodigious Shinobi like Itachi kill his clan? If he had someone he hated on the clan, then why go such length to diminish them to two? As far as Naruto knew Itachi, he was one of the many ANBUS that watched him when Wolf's not around, the older Uchiha's atmosphere and chakra were calm and calculating, although when Naruto got in trouble for missing the other ANBU, he could feel the kind and amused 'big brother' air around him. To have that atmosphere and changed into a deadly monster is not credible, especially when he felt no foul emotions emitting from the man.

Naruto knew Sasuke's a kind hearted one from the very beginning, heck, he even saw how he'd comfort Sakura-chan once, back when Naruto was still new in the village. It was those times when he ditched his ANBUs since Wolf was not the one guarding him at that time. Whether Sasuke might have forgotten that time or choose to ignore it, Naruto knew that he still care about the pinkette, heck, even he knew that he care for Naruto. The way he save the blonde from Haku's sinbons proves it. His just too preoccupied from the thoughts of killing his brother, too concern in improving himself way faster to face him, when in fact his slowly weakening his body by pushing too hard and corrupting his mind from shouldering it all to himself, when he knew that they are someone around him willing to help, like how Iruka-sensei, Jiji, the Ichiraku father and daughter and Kakashi-sensei were there for Naruto.

Naruto didn't wait for the Uchiha to talk or better yet barked at him, his looks give it away and continue on "Or rather, what was the real intention of the massacre?"

A looming dark look shown on Sasuke's face, he wasn't used being asked about the massacre, and in fact others avoided the topic, since they felt like pitying him for having suffered under his monster of a brother's genjutsu, witnessing the crime that Itachi did, repeatedly. This was the first time he was asked (Other than the T&I department at that time) and the very thought of it, Sasuke hated it.

Naruto resisted a quiver at the sudden negative emotions, and he was carrying on asking because he was confident that the cells separating them proved protection.

"He wanted to measure his strength…" Sasuke snarl, barely above hearing. He wasn't looking at Naruto; in fact his thoughts were somewhere else's "He wanted to test his sharingan…" He added.

Naruto heard a snarl inside him, Kurama growl at the mention of the Doujutsu _**"I tell you! Those Uchiha are evil! They're monsters that emerged from hell!"**_ Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at the statement _"You're exaggerating…"_ The Kyuubi roared at him and was about to remarked when Naruto decided to shut their connection.

Looking back at his teammate, Naruto cautiously choose his words next "How did you know?" And even though he tried being careful, the sudden snapped of his head and the cold dark eyes staring at his own Azure sends shiver down his spine.

As he had thought earlier, this is suicide. Naruto might not be a psychiatrist; he knew common sense, even though he usually doesn't act one. Asking someone with an unstable mind about the very cost of the psychological problem is not very much advisable. Then again, his faith lies on the cell separating them and the Seal that was keeping their Chakra for the Uchiha to activate his Sharingan and put the blonde under a genjutsu, which Naruto very much abhorred.

"Why do you care?" Naruto was kicked out of his thought when he heard the above whisper question coming from the raven "Huh?"

"I said WHY DO YOU CARE!?" The young Uchiha snapped, he pounded his head on the bars, both his voice and the clang emitting from the impact echoed loudly around the silent prison hall.

Naruto jumped at the sound, ' _well, his very mad and it's too late to back down now_ 'He thought, then worry if the raven wasn't hurting very much, not everyone had a tenant that will heal you. Of course, Naruto didn't expressed his concern, it's enough that he had touch a sensitive topic, he'll not risk in ruining the Uchiha's pride.

"Curious…" Was the only thing that Naruto said, what else could he say? He'd already fuel up Sasuke and as much as he hated the raven for being high and mighty, his no monster to damage more of his mind, although he did continue on asking about the massacre. Well, his known as an Idiot and it be surprising if he isn't one.

Sasuke didn't answered, he give Naruto a hiss before he moved back in the corner, deeper in his cell where the shadows cover his form.

Naruto took as his cue that he'd went too far and let the raven be. Naruto himself heave out a sigh and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling of his cell.

Silence engulfed them. Not a sound heard other than the occasional banging outside of the prison hall and the steady breathing from the two prisoners.

" _ **So, what's the plan?"**_ Kurama's voiced echoed in Naruto's head, making the blonde jerk _"Hey! Didn't I shut you out!?"_ A growl was heard, before Naruto found himself in front of his tenant's seal.

" **Insolent fool! You think you can silence me!? The Kyuubi no Kitsune!?"** He snarled at Naruto.

"Stop being high and mighty will you? You remind me of Sasuke" A sudden loud clang echoed around his mindscape, Kurama's sharp claw inches away from Naruto.

" **Do not compare me with that devil spawn!"**

"If you stop acting as one!" Naruto remarked and the two glare at each other for a moment, before Naruto sigh out and walked inside Kurama's cell and lay on the giant fox's head as said fox merely let him

"Did I go too far?" He asked him, referring to his interrogation earlier, now feeling guilty for opening the topic to Sasuke. Kurama hummed, closing his eyes, feeling the blond on top of his head before opening them again **"You're a curious little shrimp and his an Uchiha and Uchiha are pride sensitive, what else can you do? 'Side why don't you look at it on your own perspective? What will you feel?"**

"I'd be a mess…" Naruto said in understanding, he'd already thought about it earlier and seeing Sasuke's condition, his beyond a mess.

" **But…"** The Kyuubi started, Naruto laugh "But, I'd slowly recover from it and move on with my life" Kurama smirked, while Naruto just chuckled. They knew each other too well; the blonde wondered when did they became this so close when at the beginning Naruto was cowering away from the hateful eyes of the Kyuubi.

" **Now go back out there and start planning your escape. As much as I want to help bust the seal resisting your Chakra, it wouldn't help you with your social standing towards the damn Uchiha"** He spat the last name.

Naruto chuckle one last time, he was glad that Kurama was showing concern about how the people treated him, before a thought came to him "That's right! Why can I talk to you when my Chakra's being sealed?"

" **It's because I'm powerful and the seals weak, even you can bust it out of your own with that sealing knowledge of yours. Now go! The Uchiha's saying something"** And with that Naruto was back in reality.

"Told me…" Naruto blinked as he heard the words from his teammate, turning his head across he saw the raven curled formed. His knees too his chin, his eyes lowered and his mouth moving as words utter from them.

"He told me… He showed me…" Naruto at first wondered what he was muttering about when he realized that Sasuke was answering his question earlier. This is such a big step! Does that mean his opening to him? They aren't the best of friends to begin with, but then again, if Naruto thought about it, he was the one taunting out the raven occasionally just to let him out of his brooding, out of his thoughts. But if that was the case, Naruto will help him, he'll help him from his suffering.

Then a thought cross his mind, Itachi told him and showed him how he killed them? He can understand the former but the latter?

" _ **Maybe under a genjutsu? They are Uchiha you knew?"**_ Kurama offered, Naruto shiver at the mention of Genjutsu, he really need to learn to disrupt genjutsu if his to frighten by just the mention of it.

"Ne, Sasuke… What… What was your brother like?" Naruto noticed him heave out. He slowed his breathing, trying to relax.

"He, he was calm and collective. He showed me kindness, taught me how to be observant. When I feel father was disappointed in me, he was there to comfort me and he was also smart and a prodigy, Father favoured him the most. But, he was a hypocrite, he was faking his kindness towards me, he was the one who killed Shisui and when he knew that my father liked him the most he knew he had him wrapped around his hands." Sasuke didn't understand why he was telling the blonde about Itachi, a man that he solely despised. Heck, he was even confused why he was telling the blonde these. Sasuke was conservative, he never wanted to socialize, and he wanted to focus more on his training, to get stronger to kill Itachi. And yet, this idiot, this mysterious idiot was asking him about the very event that he strongly wanted to forget and what's worse is that his answering him.

He had promise himself that he didn't need any help, he didn't need to associate with somebody because it only hinder his growth to be strong and yet, Naruto broke those. From the very beginning of their academy, Naruto was there competing him, he was there being Sasuke's punching bag, even when they graduated and became teammates, he was there taunting and talking to him. He felt at eased, he felt relax when he was arguing or fighting with Naruto, at first he thought he'd gotten softer and soft means being weak and tried to ignored the blonde away, he thought he was slowing him down, but when the mission on Wave happened. The mission where he and Naruto saved Kakashi from an A-rank rogue, he was strong, no. THEY were strong. And then the time when they both were trap in Haku's ice dome, with teamwork, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and even went too far as saving the idiot from the sinbons. Would he understand him?

Who are you Uzumaki Naruto? Is what he wanted to asked yet he can't bring himself to.

"And do you believe that he was what he is?" Sasuke was snapped from his musing when Naruto asked the question. A question that was somehow bothering. What does him mean he believed he was what he is!? Itachi killed their father! Their clan! Their own flesh and blood! He was a monster!

"Of course he is!" He yells, anger was slipping in him. But Naruto this time didn't flinched, he was steadily staring his Azure to his own dark onyx ones.

"Are you sure?" What was Naruto trying to get here? He'd told him what Itachi is, what monster Itachi is. Why was he asking him this question?

"Why are you asking me this? Are you trying to prove something? Are you trying to say that I don't know my brother!?" His patience with him is slipping away, just when he thought that Naruto would understand his feelings.

"What if there was some reason why he did it?" Sasuke stared after the blonde utter those words. Reason? He was measuring himself! He'd mention it to the blonde before!

"I told you he was meass-"

"Masked aren't the only ways to cover yourself" Sasuke glared at him, it was a metaphor.

"Are trying to defend Itachi?" Sasuke said it a venomous way, though the blonde still flinched or jerk.

"Think clearly Sasuke-"It was Sasuke that cut him this time. He was mad no he was furious!

"You don't understand! You aren't the one who had lost almost all of your family!" Naruto didn't speak this time.

"That's right…" The raven smirk a thought crossed his mind, making Naruto uncomfortable. "Because you were abandoned. Your family abandoned you and you're just trying to deny it" He taunted Naruto.

"No, I know they didn't"

"Yes they did! I haven't heard any other Uzumaki other than you! In fact Uzumaki aren't mostly mention anymore and it's because they don't want you! You're an abomination-"

"I know they didn't because I know them" Naruto stated almost a yell, making Sasuke stop. "I know them, because I grow up with them and since I knew them, I know they didn't abandon me. The same goes for you Sasuke, you know your brother, you grow up with him, and you understand him the most. You're smart Sasuke, think outside the box" He stare right at Sasuke's eyes. He was telling him to think clearly.

"Words are other ways of lies"

" _Shisui-"_

" _I know Itachi, they're already trying to plan a revolt" Sasuke heard Shisui's voice barely a whisper, said youngest was walking his way back to his room from the bathroom in the middle of the night, sleep clouded his mind._

" _What are we going to do?" That was Itachi's Sasuke thought, what were they talking about in this time of hour? They were in his brother's room._

" _Nothing, for now I'll do my best to talk the elder-"_

" _Sasuke what are you doing awake in this hour?" Itachi opened his door to find Sasuke yawning while rubbing his eyes "I took a leak" He said barely awake, Itachi sigh and left his brother into his arms as he carried Sasuke back to his room._

" _Ne Niisan?" Sasuke's childish voiced rang around their house, it was one of these rare times where Itachi and him were left alone as their parents were visiting some relatives._

" _Yes?" The elder said, currently steering a pot of soup, preparing for their dinner. Sasuke was seating by the table, both arms propped on the table while both hands are supporting his head, he was observing his brother work._

" _If you have to choose between the village and the clan what will it be?" Sasuke suddenly noticed his brother stiffening upon the question, although immediately dismissing it as his brother resume what he was doing._

" _You know, the clan is one of the foundation of being a village, and as foundation, we need to keep our village safe so we can protect our clans or rather everyone living within the village"_

" _Come and arrest me, you are accusing me of killing Shisui, didn't you?" His brother's voice was heard from the front of their house. Excited Sasuke was about to ran out of there house when he noticed that Itachi was not alone, they were three others._

" _Yeah, we do, you punk." The one with longer hair said, although all three were facing their backs at Itachi. "Listen Itachi, if you ever betray the clan. You'll pay it big time-"The sentence was unfinished, the three men were launched out of their home, Itachi had attached them._

 _Sasuke flinched at the impact, the words he heard earlier from his brother. The three older Uchiha were pointing his brother for the death of Shisui whilst Itachi was still mourning for his best friend. Sasuke didn't get it but he wanted to know more, so the ever curious one he was he slowly moved to their door._

 _Standing before them, Itachi's head was down "The clan, the clan…" He muttered in sarcasm. "You overestimated your own abilities, and have no ideas the depths of my own. That's why you're grovelling right now." He said with confidence, his eyes forming into his three tomoe Sharingan._

 _Sasuke shivered at the voice that his brother was emitting, it was full of hatred and disgust as he said those words to the down three Uchiha._

" _Stop it, Itachi!" Sasuke turn to his father, his voice laced with command he was standing meters away from the scene and it looks like he just came from the office. He also noticed Itachi slightly turning his focus at him._

" _What's going on? Just Wh-"Fugaku's question was left unfinished when a kunai suddenly flew to the walls surrounding the compound, right on their clan symbol._

 _Fugaku turned to the kunai before shifting his eyes back to Itachi who was now facing him "There is no hope for this pathetic clan" Itachi said barely above whisper but Fugaku caught it and so did Sasuke. Finding the situation going south Sasuke step out "Brother, stop!" before Fugaku could utter out a remark._

 _After the exclamation, not moments after, Itachi kneel and bow down in front of his father and the three now standing Uchiha that had attacked earlier._

 _What was going? Why was his brother saying that? Sasuke's mussing stop when his brother's head shifted to his direction and suddenly and for a moment his three tomoe eyes transformed into dark three edges like shuriken._

 _Sasuke watched as his parents walked out of their house, it was Saturday evening and as usual they were going to a clan meeting. Sasuke wonders what it was about, it was slowly starting to get longer and longer as the Saturdays prolong._

 _Shaking his head, Sasuke walked around his house until he passes by his brother's room. He missed his brother, ever since his promotion as ANBU captain, he'd come home lesser times. There were no longer a time where he could spend it with Sasuke. Will, it couldn't be help, his brother was a Shinobi and Shinobi protects the village, they don't focus one single individual such as himself. With that resolved Sasuke proceed to walk to his room, arriving at his room, Sasuke heard people walk by his house. They were going to the shrine where the meeting was held._

" _They really are trying to have a coup d'état. I really wish that it won't happen, I don't want my children to suffer such early bloodshed" One woman's voice was heard from Sasuke's window._

" _But still, it's the village fault for driving us into a corner!" Another voice retorted angrily, it was the woman's companion._

 _Coup d'état? Sasuke dismissed the thought as another gossip and closed the window in his room. He didn't know what grave information he had heard._

Sasuke bit his lower lip, memories flashed through him. He focused and thought clearly what was going on and tried to move his anger aside even for just a little bit. It was there, small pieces of information resurfacing as he heeds what Naruto was telling him.

Could it be? Was there really a reason behind his deed? If so, then why? Why did he do it? Sasuke was now questioning himself, his goal. He was now wondering why he hadn't noticed the evidence before. The stress his brother was having after the death of Shisui and worsens when the Saturday meetings prolonged. And as far as Sasuke knows, Itachi didn't attend to any of those, not once.

Naruto was right, Sasuke was smart. He exceeds their class, he was rookie of the year and yet he was blinded by hatred and his goal. He even realized the looks his mother was giving him sometimes when she thought she wasn't watching him, it was full of concern and guilt and Sasuke knew that his mother was aware of the secret behind the massacre and Sasuke plans to know what it is.

Naruto watched the Uchiha's eyes slowly drawn out from reality; he knew Sasuke was heeding his words. He had long figure out what was Itachi's motived and if the rumours he heard from the ANBU that were still watching him after Jiji had dismissed his ANBU sitter back when he started to attend the Academy (Especially when that one time he snick into ANBU HQ for a prank) were true, then Itachi had just fuel out a supposedly civil war. And seems that Sasuke had figure it out too, will mostly likely, he could tell from the various shifts of his emotions, before it ended with a desire feel and the raven snapped out of his mussing and glance at him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right. I'm the one who knew my brother the most and I should be the one to understand him the most" He said, agreeing to the statement the blond had said earlier. Sasuke suddenly look ashamed to himself.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled, though Naruto heard him. He tilted his head wondering why he was apologizing. As if reading the blonde's mind Sasuke opened his mouth "I'm sorry for bad mouthing your clan, about them abandoning you"

Of course Naruto gaped at him, it isn't always you hear the Uchiha apologized especially to him. Heck, Naruto hadn't heard Sasuke apologized even once! Were his words really that of wisdom to instantly change the Uchiha? I mean, it did work on both Konohamaru and Inari.

Dismissing the thought away, Naruto collected himself and his gaping mouth and give the raven a bright beaming grin "I'll accept it for a month worth of ramen!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke give him a deadpanned as did Naruto. The two stare at each other for a whole minute before Sasuke heave out a sigh, defeated "A week" the raven tried to persuade. Naruto though twisted his face for a moment thinking, before nodding in agreement "Deal. Man I can't wait till we returned to Konoha" he excitedly muttered to himself

"That is if we can return to Konoha" Sasuke stated as he heard what Naruto had said under his breath, gesturing to their current situation. He had faith that their Sensei can find them, given time he could, but as what their kidnappers had declare earlier. They were sacrifices, Sasuke don't know for what but one thing he knows, and it involve their lives.

"Hm? Oh don't worry about it!" He said in reassurance, although in their current situation Sasuke had to raise an eyebrow "And why would I not?" Naruto didn't answer him as the blonde stuck his tongue out in concentration; he was trying to do something on his back, more precisely on his hands "If I can just get my hands free I'll be able to deactivate the suppressor seals on us"

"You can do that?" Sasuke asked flabbergasted.

Naruto nodded his head "Yup! Now if only I have something to cut this ropes…" Naruto tried looking around his surrounding once he found out that his holster and other hidden equipment were taken, of course they were, who thinks of leaving their prisoners with their weapons? He was trying to find some sharp edges to cut his rope, of course there was none; their surrounding was concrete walls! Finding no other choice, Naruto had only one option.

" _Kurama, pump a bit of your chakra just to boost mine a bit"_ He requested, since his own Chakra was sealed not Kurama's of course it wouldn't brake the seal but that was not Naruto's intention, he only needed seconds push of Chakra to performed something before it would be sealed away with the rest of his Chakra again. Nodding, the foxed gave him a small bump of his red Chakra, he wasn't mixing it to Naruto's blue, and he was pushing the blue with his red out of Naruto's body. Finally feeling his Chakra, Naruto with his hands tied to his back, was barely able to performed hands seals before he call out the jutsu.

"Fuin: Kai" Suddenly, a red swirling circle, similar to the symbol back at the bridge at Wave appear but smaller and minus the sealing array on the ground.

Sasuke observed the blonde with calculating eyes, he watched him struggle, trying to cut the binds behind him and watched him tried to find something, he was wondering what Naruto was going to do when suddenly he closed his eyes, moments later opened them, there were movements behind him and call out a technique of some sort and suddenly lights appear. Sasuke came to realized that Naruto had perform hand seals and whatever that Jutsu was (Sasuke noted to asked later as their situation was dare) clearly was a handful, because Naruto was able to cut his bindings and was now holding a Tanto?

Closing his eyes again, he asked the Kyuubi to bump another Chakra but a little larger this time and once he had it Naruto performed a rather longer sealing hands, which shock Sasuke for the blonde to know more than one hand seals, and placed his hand on his chest.

"Fuinjutsu: String binding Kai" arrays of incoherent characters appears crossing his body, it was the seal binding them! Sasuke had deduced. Slowly the Characters were disappearing and ended completely gone.

"There…" Chimed the blonde, moving to the metal bars, Naruto unlock the cell with his weapon using the sharp and slimiest tip of his weapon through the key hole. Once unlock, he quickly did the same procedure to Sasuke's. He unsealed first the Chakra suppressor before untying him; he wanted the raven to adjust to the sudden surge of his own returning Chakra first. Once Sasuke's hands were free and already used to the feeling of his chakra returned, the two immediately stood.

"I don't know how you can use Chakra when it was sealed away or how you know what the suppressor seal was, but I'll asked you later once we get out of here"

"Jeez, a simple thank you would be enough Sasuke"

Sasuke ignore him, as the raven activated his Sharingan and scouted their surroundings. Huffing, Naruto offered Sasuke his Tanto.

"What's this?"

"Just take it" Naruto pushed the weapon, taking it from the blonde Sasuke tried swinging it for a few times before turning back to Naruto "What about you-" The question was left unfinished when Naruto suddenly performed a various hand seals, but there was something different with his seals, they were not the twelve hand seals taught at the academy! After completing the hand seals, the same red symbol appear and another Tanto emerged from the symbol "Wha-"

"I have two Tanto kept personally to myself and before you asked, no, I'm a beginner" Informed the blonde, referring to his skills in Kenjutsu, giving the raven a grin who just shrugged. Closing his mouth Sasuke clicked his tongue "Scratched the question about the Tanto. I want to know what those hands seals later, they're different from the once I knew" Naruto agreed.

Quickly the two nodded their heads and moved to the only door available in the dungeon. Sasuke was the one who picked the lock this time, and once it click, said raven slowly opened the door and stock his head out. Moving his head from left to right, Sasuke gave Naruto the clear and both stalk out of the place.

They were in a corridor, grey concrete walls and black doors, and the walls were empty, except for the lights providing visual.

"What now?" Naruto questioned

"We need to find our hustlers first"

"How? There are so many rooms here!" Naruto throw his hands up, exclaiming. Sasuke instantly slap his hand to Naruto's mouth, startling said blond "Shut it you idiot! Do you want to be found!?" Hissed the raven, near Naruto's ear. Shaking his head, Sasuke waited a few moments, making sure he made himself clear to the blond, when he did he removed the hand covering Naruto.

"Now…" Sasuke turned to the nearest door, he moved to the left side of the doorframe, understanding what Sasuke was doing, Naruto nodded to himself before he moved to the other side of the doorframe, opposite to Sasuke.

Locking eyes, Naruto and Sasuke hold their Tanto ready. Sasuke gave Naruto a single nod, it was the signal, Sasuke immediately swung the door open and both jump in side the room.

They luckily found the weaponry storage and trouble as well.

There were two guards or bandits upon noticing their attires. One was a large built man, his head was shaved, wearing a rugged dark brown blazer and shorts, Naruto didn't know whether the shorts were white or brownish (?), because by the looks of it, it seems as the clothes haven't been washed for ages. The other man was thin or more like skin-boned, hair in a Mohawk like his partner he too was wearing a sleeveless blazer although his were black and had baggy grey pants.

"Hey! What are you-"Both ninjas didn't waste any time jumping towards them. Sasuke dashed his way to the larger built one who quickly noticed his approached and ran towards him as well, with good practiced, the raven made a full stop and quickly made a flip above the bandit, who couldn't stop his momentum, giving Sasuke full view of the back of his head. Holding the weapon handle first, he jab it to the base of his opponents neck, knocking him out.

Naruto on the other hand, throw his Tanto to his enemy who dodged it easily "Is that all you got-" Naruto's fist instantly collided with his face, teeth flying out from his mouth, making him unconscious.

"Well… That was easier than I thought" Naruto picked up his Tanto. Sasuke was already searching their hustler on the many boxes "Here" The raven throws the small leather to Naruto upon finding them and quickly place them behind.

Sasuke then gave back the Tanto to Naruto, nodding to each other they turned to exit the room when suddenly…

* * *

They were taking long, was the thought that had been running through Sakura's head. It had been three hours since Naruto and Sasuke went out in search for food and Sakura's stomach had been rumbling louder and louder.

"Those two are so dead!" She hissed, it doesn't matter if Sasuke was included, she's hungry! And no one wants to face a hungry girl, crush or not! Sakura thought that maybe the two were currently fighting it all out, knowing that Sasuke really needed to blow some steams off from being confined far longer now and Naruto, Naruto. Let's just say they weren't meant to be left alone together.

And now she's regretting why she let them go together.

She was pacing around their accommodation now, planning ways of killing her two teammates, wait make it three since Kakashi-sensei hasn't returned yet either.

The sudden slam of the door snapped Sakura's head towards the direction, speaking of the devils or speaking one of the devils.

Kakashi was panting at the doorway, he was drenched down to his bones, his face or eye showed genuine panicked and he usually doesn't show emotions other than that usual eye smile of his.

"You're LATE!" Sakura snapped, she was about to berate him when she noticed that the silver Jounin was not alone.

"Satou-san?" She cocked her head to him, like Kakashi he was also soaking wet and was also panting, very hard. Can't be help because it seems like both ran their way here and one of them is a ninja.

Kakashi scan the room and only found his female genin "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi demanded, Sakura jumped at the voice, it was the tone used when he was serious or facing dangerous enemies, added the fact that he was showing genuine emotions, that means there probably is a serious trouble.

Finding her voice Sakura opened her mouth to reply "T-they went out to find something to ea-"

"How long was that?" He interjected her.

"Umm… More than two and a half hours now"

"This can't be good"

"Sensei what's going on?"

Kakashi look at her "Get ready, we need to find them now" He ordered, finding no protest, Sakura quickly grabbed her hustler and wear her sandals, once she was ready she turned to her Sensei who was now discussing things with Satou once his breathing rhythm were back.

"I'm ready"

Kakashi gave her a nod and turned towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Before anyone could react, the three went crushing to the ground.

Standing before them were two individuals, one appeared to be a Monk, his arm outward, his open palm glowing.

"Wow! Fuinjutsu really is convenient huh…" The other man whistled, he had short silver under cut hair. He crouched down above Kakashi "You even can easily defeat the 'Kakashi of the Sharingan'" He yanked Kakashi's head upward.

"Hayato didn't I told you not to get too violent?" The Monk scolded, Kakashi couldn't retort nor can he speak, his consciousness was losing and he bet both Sakura and Satou were already out, whatever that seal the Monk use was really powerful. The last thing Kakashi saw was this Hayato guy giving him a creepy smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know there are questions on the review regarding the plot of the story, but to be honest, I don't usually answer them since I feel like everything will be answer in the flow of the story.

BTW

Shoutout to **Reign Of Sorrow** for standing up for me, honestly you didn't need to do that. I was about to tell them something about _'my story my flow'_ I mean this is fanfiction! Anyways again Thank you for that.


	6. Chapter 6: Escaped

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto besides the OCs that appear on the story. All right belong to Masashi Kishimoto

-Fic's an AU-

-Not Beta'd (No Beta reader) so expects some grammatical errors and misspellings-

-V(^_^)V-

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Escaped_

 _Five year old Naruto was currently lounging himself on the side of the compound, he was wearing a blue haori, a large red swirl on the back with white vertical two stripes on each long open sleeves, his obi was of the same colour as the stripes and partnered by a dark blue pants that reached below his knees._

 _A scowl plastered on his face when his gaze landed on the two sparring red headed men._

" _You look troubled" A raspy old voice said, Naruto immediately snapped his neck to the source, an action which wondered the new comer if maybe the boy could have broken his neck with such force._

" _Grandad!" Naruto shrilled, jumping his way to the open arms of his grandfather._

 _Said grandfather was wearing a grey Kimono with a black sash, like Naruto's he too had the Uzumaki red swirl on him, his long white with old age hair hang loose and he had a beard that reached his upper abdomen._

 _He chuckled when the flash of yellow landed in his arms._

" _Dynamic as always" the aged man stated, making the blonde grin widely. He gestured for his grandson to seat back as he himself sat next to Naruto._

" _Now, tell me what has been bothering you?" He asked remembering the look the boy had earlier, the old man looked at the still on-going sparring, and a knowing look cross his face on what Naruto was vexed on about._

" _I just don't get it! Why do some of our clansmen practice Kenjutsu or even Taijutsu when Fuinjutsu's already awesome?" He asked in exasperated, making his grandfather chortle "Tell me Naru-chan, how many sealing seals you know?"_

 _The boy thought for a moment before his face twisted "They're too many!" He waved his arms around._

" _And why is that?"_

"' _Cause I learned them, 'sides they'd be of used when I become a ninja one day and I won't lose to any bad guys since I know a lot of sealing!" Naruto exclaimed jabbing a thumb on his chest. His grandfather laugh at the antics before he turned his gazed back to the now ending spar "Exactly, it's because when you learn more you are limitless to use technique on the battle field" he then landed his gaze back at Naruto "Do you understand?"_

" _Eh… So they practice because if they can't use sealing they can still fight with Kenjutsu and Taijutsu!" He summarized with a now assimilated looked._

" _Yes, in a simpler way but…" He dramatically paused, Naruto cocked his head at him "They can also enhance their Fuinjutsu through Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. Can you give me an example?"_

 _Naruto's eyes closed and his lower lip out thinking something, moments later his eyes flatter open, excitement written on his face "I know! I know! Daddy's Hiraishin no Jutsu! He used Fuinjutsu on his kunai to teleport or something"_

" _Very good Naru-chan!" He praised the boy who beam back at him "Your father, before his demise was famous using said technique, a combination of a hand held weapon and Fuinjutsu but, your father wasn't the only one who used such combination"_

" _He isn't?"_

" _No" the old man said "There are others who likely used hand held weapons in application of seals most of them are our own clansmen" Naruto slowly nodded his head in understanding._

* * *

The first thing Kakashi felt when his consciousness returned was the sensation of his body. First, he was facedown, so his head was sideways for who knows how long and his neck was sore and second there were no other discomforting feelings around on any parts of his body, meaning he wasn't harmed in any physical way and he can only hope that Sakura and Satou were also too.

No, his body felt hefty and he knew why. Someone was currently seating on his back and Kakashi could only guess that it was one of the capturers.

He mentally clicked his tongue. As much as his hunched were always right, there are tendencies where he usually bypassed them and carry on doing what the main tasked are at hand. This commonly ended up bad.

The first was when he was assign on a mission during the Third Ninja War. He had a nagging feeling in him where he knew one of his precious people were in danger, and once he had returned, he found out that Rin was kidnapped and later was killed by his own hands, because he was too late in stopping the Kiri Shinobi from making Rin the Jinchuuriki of Sanbi. Second was the night Naruto was born. He had his hunched where he wanted to be with Kushina-san at that time, but he was border patrol duty and it end up him losing his step-parents. And third was when the mission to Wave, there was warnings at that time and yet, he'd allowed his kids to make the decision which almost got them for good, luckily though, Naruto and Sasuke's sudden collaboration saved Kakashi from his death. It was the first time that no one had died; even Zabuza and Haku are still living.

Although Kakashi had faith in his students, and the encounter back at Wave was a blessed miracle, Kakashi had promised himselft to never experience that same ignorance again. He had lost everyone in his life and now that he had new precious people to protect, he wanted to change his misfortunate life and yet, he was too late to decide again and endangered his kids once more.

"You brought my brother!" Shouted a familiar voice, concern and riled laced his tone. Kakashi had snapped from his musing, although he tried to grasp the familiarity of the voice.

It was Souta!

"Calm down boss… Not that he'll remember anything. 'Sides Shinobu here made it sure that he won't" The man atop Kakashi said and by his movement, Kakashi assumed that he was pointing at this 'Shinobu'.

Kakashi recognized the voice as the one with the creepy smile, and this Shinobu guy must be the Monk.

Well, looks like Souta still is human.

Kakashi mentally sigh out, relief that Satou was out of harm's way.

"And the girl?" Souta asked.

"The hired bandits are on her tail" Another voice joined, Shinobu.

Wait what?

"Told you… You should have used the same dose as this guy" Hayato accused the monk "They're the Copy ninja's students" He patted Kakashi's head just to make a point.

Ah, that's how and here Kakashi thought that Sakura had done something to fight the Monk's jutsu. Well, can't be help. Who in their right mind would allow their guards down around Kakashi? He is one of the elite Jounin of Konoha for something. It is only right for them to focus more on the Copy Nin, which of course was a good distraction for Sakura to flee, unplanned that is.

Now he knew that they're Shinobi.

And it looks like they have yet to acknowledge he was already conscious.

Kakashi tried to resist the jubilant feeling in his chest from rising when Hayato mention the Copy Nin's pride and joy, his students, particularly Sakura. Truth be told, she was the weakest of team 7, managing to escape during a dare and dangerous situation is such a feat for his kunoichi. Guess now she's using her intelligence in use.

An improvement

And Kakashi now understand the sensation Iruka felt teaching children.

Hard as it might be, but the rewards a satisfying triumphant.

Kakashi could only hope that the girl can safely escape from her hunters and prayed to the many Gods up there that wherever his two boys are, they are somewhere safe and if they're not, he hoped that they are together.

Naruto and Sasuke might be polar opposites but their team dynamics are not to be underestimated.

"By the way boss, this is the first time we've captured Konoha Nins" Hayato shifted above Kakashi.

"And the first to have come this close on exposing us!" Souta snapped, he slammed a fist on a wall.

"Geez, calm down boss. We caught him on time" Hayato trying to calm him, Souta growl at him, before he could retort back Shinobu spoke "He's right, besides we are almost done feeding enough Chakra to awaken Amon, and sooner or later we can unseal him. And if my suspicion's correct, that blond teen's a Jinchuuriki" Shinobu said, an alarm sound off from Kakashi's head.

There goes his hope.

"Wait what!? That loud brat!?"

' _Yup, definitely Naruto',_ Kakashi thought.

"Hmm, and I can only assume the Kyuubi's the one sealed in him since Konoha's the only village to have hold the beast"

"What are you talking about? What's this Jinchuuriki?" Souta inquire, confused.

"Basically, they are human sacrificed sealed with them are one of the nine Bijuus" Shinobu answered him.

"And!" Hayato dramatically paused "Bijuus are demons made purely of Chakra. That means if we are going to collect his chakra, which of course we will, then our work will be finish sooner rather than later" He said merrily like a kid, and before Kakashi then felt another shift from above him and the next thing he knew, hot breath was next to his ear "Ain't that right Hatake Kakashi?"

* * *

Sakura was tired. Scratched that, she was EXHAUSTED!

She'd been running, hiding and fighting off her pursuers an hour now and it was all thanks to Kakashi's training that she lasted this long.

"KAI!"

Loud explosions were heard behind her. She released another trapped, though that didn't stop her from running, in fact it only made her go faster. Even if her legs wanted to give up, even if her lungs were out of rhythm, she didn't stop.

Sakura only had one goal, and that's to find her boys.

From the moment she woke up dangling on the shoulder of one of their captor, her mind quickly assisted the situation once she had processed her thoughts and immediately broke free from her captor. She had performed _Kawarimi_ and ran, leaves _Bunshin_ , ran some more, _Kawarimi_ and ran again. She repeated the two academy techniques just to gain some distance. She was also mentally praising herself for enduring Kakashi-sensei's training for the increase of her Chakra reserves, it able her to performed the techniques continuously over and over again.

Once she was certain that her pursuers were a good distance away from her, that's when she tried to look for a place to hide and process things. Although panic, she forced herself to relax and think thoroughly, and that's when she noticed her surroundings, she was in a forest. More specifically the forest near Souta's mansion, Sakura recognized the landscaped from one of the windows of Souta's back when they returned the missing weapon. She also noted that the men that had captured them were going to said mansion's direction.

Remembering that she had left Kakashi-sensei back, her thoughts immediately went to Naruto and Sasuke. As much as she love to think that she had become stronger compared to when she and her team had their last C-rank mission, she knew that she couldn't rescue him on her own, heck judging from the technique that those two Shinobi used before they were subdue, it was powerful and is way out of her league, especially the Monk, who, Sakura deducted is a Fuin Master. And she knew very well and from experience or rather from observation that with one genin it'll be impossible but with Naruto and Sasuke and even if she was just providing back up, she knew that there's a 50% chance in rescuing Kakashi.

The only problem was where are they?

Sakura could only presume that they too were captured somehow and somewhere, the fact that they didn't returned back to their accommodation, especially when Naruto of all people wouldn't forget her about her (Yes, she knew Sasuke doesn't want to be around her alone). She needed to find them and fast, especially when she started to hear noises moving closer to her direction.

With a plan in mind, she ignored the strong gust of wind and the cold rain in her body. Heavy cascading waters blinded her view. For a moment she had this peculiar feeling about the storm, but quickly push it to the back of her head, discarding it as a minor problem, a mother nature's natural happenings, what's more important is she find both boys sooner rather than later.

That was an hour ago, throwing another explosive tag kunai towards the tree trunks that she passed, she activated another explosion. She then sighted the road to Souta's mansion, with her remaining strength she leapt one more time and landed on the ground, below a high cliff.

Suddenly the muddy ground she was now crouching at from excessive exhaustion, gave out from the softening of the soil from the constant raining. She deducted that there might be a cave or some sort of tunnel below where she was standing when she suddenly fell along with it.

With the rain still pouring hard and the earth still moving down above her, Sakura quickly moved aside before she could be buried by earth that happened to have completely cave in, which of course Sakura was thankful of.

She had completely escaped the bandits.

"That was close" She sighed out, relief wash over her face.

"Sakura?"

* * *

"Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto's sudden outburst completely halted Sasuke in mid-step.

"What" Snapped the raven, turning his neck back to Naruto's, said blond ignored him making Sasuke growl.

Naruto's head was pointing to the right hallway, his brows knitted in confusion "There's a large amount of Chakra emitting over there" The blonde muttered pointing to where he was looking at.

Sasuke give him a funny look

"And you know this because?" Sasuke queried. Naruto gave him a look, before the blonde remembered that Sasuke didn't know he was a sensor. No, only Kakashi was knowledgeable about this ability of his within their team.

"Try spreading your Chakra, but don't burst it out" Naruto offered, Sasuke raised a brow but followed. Closing his eyes, Sasuke did what Naruto said and as the blonde had informed, there really was a large quantity of Chakra discharging from where Naruto had pointed.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke gave Naruto a sceptical look "I didn't know you were a sensor?" The blonde wave him off "Got a lot of Chakra. If not Jutsu, then sensory, might as well used them properly" He said in a matter of fact.

Sasuke shook his head, he was about to asked where'd he learn to do so and about the large Chakra but thought better of it and added them to the piling questions that Naruto agreed to answer later.

"Let's go and see" Suggested the raven, Naruto nodded and the two followed the emitting Chakra.

As they move, the context around them changed when both Naruto and Sasuke made a sharp turned to a left. Instead of the concrete corridor, the walls are now rocky and earthy it's as if they were entering a cave and there were a lot of crossways.

The ninja didn't slow, using what Naruto had taught him earlier, Sasuke moved cautiously. It was a useful and helpful skill that Sasuke pondered why he hadn't thought of learning about it earlier in life, especially in their current situation where they were in an unfamiliar place and where enemies are lurking anywhere and everywhere.

As such the two were avoiding every individual presence that they could sense. Sasuke believed that they were guards and they doubt they'll be easier to fight off like the two bandits they fought earlier, and both were not stupid, or in Naruto's case, stupid 'enough' to try and find out.

Countless of turning and evading later, the two stopped to a corner. Naruto stuck his head out surveying.

"That's where the large Chakras are coming from" The blond gesture for Sasuke to do the same.

"Yeah and it seemed to be well guarded" Four men were standing in front of a large metallic double door and judging from his now activated Sharingan, it was where the Chakra are emitting from. Moving his eyes back to the four men, they were well built and were wearing black garb. Sasuke noticed that their Chakras coils are active.

"They're Shinobi" He informed.

"Are they strong?"

"Positive, Chakras are almost at par as the average Chunin back at Konoha"

Naruto knitted his brows, digesting the information. Something suddenly caught the corner of his sight.

Tapping Sasuke's shoulder, the Uzumaki pointed him to a vent just above them. Nodding to Naruto, Sasuke, barrowing Naruto's Tanto, very silently wedge the screws and open the cover of the vent. Once open, the two ninjas climbed into the ventilator. The two crawled silently above the tubes that pass through the metal double doors and thanks to the teaching of Kakashi; the two are able to conceal their Chakra effortlessly.

Once they have cross the doors, both boys heaved out a long breath. Relief washed over their faces, as they were holding their air out of nervousness.

"Wow, I'm surprised he lasted this long" A voice was heard below them; the two genin found a gap and peered down.

The place was dim; there were four large cave-like-cells on each side. Incoherent glowing Characters spread on each cells and a big pulsing blue round glass was placed on a large platform north from the cells. Naruto and Sasuke could only assumed that it was the large gathered Chakra they felt.

There were two guards placed inside. Like the ones outside, they were also wearing black garbs. One of them was peering over a cell, while the other moved closer to him.

"It's expected. Konoha Medical Nins are unique, they probably separated the yin and yang Chakra to slow the extraction enough for any rescue to come" The second man stated, crossing his arms.

Both genin looked at each other, eyes wide in shock. It was for sure the missing Medical Nin!

"Hey, what did you do with the boss' brother? Heard he doesn't want his Chakra to be extracted? And here I thought they hated each other" The first one said in a matter of fact.

"I lay him next room" He answered pointing somewhere behind him "Well, what can you say? Blood's thicker than water. No matter how cold Souta-sama has become, a family always is a family"

They were shock. No. They were stupefied!

Masato Souta, the very man that they had been hired days ago was the one responsible for the abduction of their fellow Shinobi, heck; Souta probably was the one orchestrating the disappearance of the many Shinobi in the country.

And the reason must be that gathered Chakra on the round glass and not only that, he also had kidnapped Satou, well at least he was reluctant in harming his own brother.

Naruto was angry. His fists shook with raged.

He didn't know why his emotions are boiling, but who in their right mind would do such a thing? And for what purposed? Souta had been killing Ninjas that had family waiting for them back home, he should realized the situation they are placed since he himself was against doing any harm to his own brother.

Sasuke tried to calmed him down by placing a hand on his shoulder "It wouldn't be wise to let your emotions clouded you" He hissed. Naruto was about to berated him but thought better of it.

He was right, if he let out his rage now, it's either they risk being found and be captured or, lost his rage to Kurama's negative Chakra and risk his growing friendship with Sasuke. Whichever of the two, both are bad and both ends up in unpleasant results. Besides weren't Sasuke the one being clouded with his own emotions earlier?

Snapping back, Naruto took steady breathing, trying to shake the rage away. Finding his rhythm, he gave Sasuke a reassuring grin "Thanks" he whispered, he glance back down to the gap "We need to save him or rather them" he said, finding other prisoners along with the Medic-nin in the other cells.

Sasuke sighted them too and unconsciously bob his head "We need a plan"

* * *

"Hey!" The two guards whipped their heads at the sudden call.

"Shinobu-sama! Hayato-sama!" They blurred.

Shinobu and Hayato were standing near the close doors, how'd they get in? They never know, mused one of the guards. Verity, they're ninjas, like the guards themselves, not to mention that the two are stronger than most of them. A testament on why Shinobu and Hayato are mostly hired for many dangerous missions, like capturing the Copy Ninja of Konoha for example.

"Boss says to guard the two brats" Hayato said, pointing a thumb to the direction of where the two genin are held. The two guards look at each other for a moment, before shrugging their shoulders.

"Yes sir" They Comply.

The two guards made their way to the door, one pulled out a key from his pocket and pushed it to the keyhole next to the large door, he was about to turned it when the two high ranked ninjas called them again.

"Ah and also…" Shinobu started, making the two looked back at him, directly to his spinning red eyes. Moments later they fell to the ground.

"That was so cool dattebayo!" 'Hayato' exclaimed, before he poof out, cancelling his Henge. 'Shinobu' too dropped his Henge, his spinning Sharingan stopping.

"Easy…" Sasuke smirked arrogantly. He mentally thanked his mother for teaching him some Genjutsu with his Sharingan before they left the country.

Unbeknownst to the now unconscious, Naruto and Sasuke had insinuated a planned. It was a feat which happened to be impossible or unbelievable outside from their teammates. Heck, the two never even thought that they had good tandems with each other and only thought that they'd got lucky back at Wave when they saved Kakashi.

Now Sasuke's starting to believe the phrase 'You are stronger when you have help', especially with Naruto. Knowing the fact that Naruto himself is already strong enough to be (as much as his pride's at stake and as much as he doesn't want to admit it) as par as Sasuke. Whether because they are the Copy ninja's students or both are from strong clans either way, Sasuke wanted to grow stronger with team 7. And hopefully strong enough to kill his brother or not too, with the recent snips of strange behaviour that Sasuke noticed about his brother before and during the massacre, he wasn't sure what his goal's purpose right now.

Shaking the thought aside before he went further into emotional brooding again

"Now let's get them out" Sasuke turn his attention to Naruto, who was already leaning closer to one of the cells where the medic Nin was currently in, his faced in a deep frown. He was looking at the gibberish Characters spread over the mental bars.

"What is it dobe?" The raven walked closer to him, he tried to study the Characters but to no avail.

Naruto didn't answer him; he was silent for a moment. A hand was place under his chin in deep thought before he snapped his fingers.

"It's a sealing array…"

Sasuke raised a brow in question, although Naruto wasn't looking at him "A three way type seal to be more specific" He performed a ram sign before he placed his hand on the middle of the covered metal bar, suddenly the arrays started to move in different direction, before it motioned to where the blonde's hand was, said hand was now circled by the arrays with the Kanjis of 'Chakra', 'Absorb' and 'Barrier' in between arrays. Removing his hand, the Kanji 'Seal' was found where he once put his hand on.

"W-What did you do?" Sasuke was flabbergasted.

"It was in disorder, so I simplify it" The blonde stated shrugging his shoulders "I mean… I didn't know it was a sealing array before. Whatnot with how I'm banned from tackling any Fuinjutsu subject, it was hard to identify"

"Banned!?"

The Uzumaki just waved him off.

Sasuke let out a breath, more questions pilling up. The raven could only hope that Naruto answered them truthfully later.

"So… Can you do something?" The Uchiha was answered by a nodded "We just have to unseal it"

"How?"

"Reversing the hand seals used to perform the Jutsu. Gush Sasuke! And here I thought you were the 'Rookie of the Year'" Sasuke blushed and growl at him "I didn't know it also apply with Fuinjutsu idiot!" He snapped back, making the blonde laugh "Sorry, sorry just missing with you"

The raven glared at him as he crossed his arms "So? Do you know the hand seals for the jutsu?" Somehow Sasuke got the feeling that the blonde knows and if he was not mistaken, Naruto might have did the same when he unsealed their Chakra back at the cells they were held captive.

Nodding, Naruto performed yet another various hand seals before placing an open palm to the simplify seal "Fuin: Kai!" The array suddenly glowed to light before the Characters faded and the barrier surrounding the cell dispersed and disappear.

Sasuke immediately unlocked the seal and starts freeing the prisoners. Naruto unseal the other three cells and used his Shadow clones to carry the weak out.

"We got them out. Now what do we do to the ones guarding outside?" Sasuke asked, as he placed the missing Konoha Medic-nin on his back. He was unconscious, Sasuke fault it to Chakra depletion.

"We knock them out?" one of the blonde's clone suggested, although not smart enough, but it was logical "How? I can only use my Sharingan's Genjutsu for at least two grown adults. I'm still recovering from earlier" He cursed his luck and his own Chakra reserved. True, that he already had a large amount (not as large as Naruto) Chakra, but the Genjutsu his mother taught him (He demanded) required a lot of Chakra. One, because it was strong and two, it serves enough time for the caster to escaped, before the affected could disrupt the Genjutsu, much as the still cold guards.

"As I said we knock them out" The original Uzumaki stated, also having his own passenger.

It was Satou! And he was barely conscious.

"Wha-"

"I found him over there" Naruto pointed at a door beside the large circle glass "He was under a seal; I think it was a Genjutsu seal that alters some parts of his memories" Sasuke just gave him a deadpanned look.

Naruto made a cross sign and ten solid clones appeared, each holding a pair of Tanto.

Sasuke was reluctant but, they had no other choice, with that plan in motion. He gave him a nod before one of the blonde's shadow clones turned the still placed key.

* * *

"You're a savage" Sasuke stare at the now knock out guards. Naruto just shrugged his shoulder, readjusting Satou "What can I say. I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

Yes and typical Uzumaki Naruto just went wild earlier, surprising and not giving their enemies any chance to counter. Luckily Naruto was smart enough to operate as silently as he can, which of course was to attack the guards by covering their mouths before another clone knock them out, and finished without any signs of backup coming to assist.

Shaking his head, Sasuke looked between right and left, trying to distinguish where to find the exit.

"To the left, there's a passage that exits near a river where the temple is located" Naruto pointed as if he had read Sasuke's thought.

Not finding any arguments, Sasuke complied with a nod.

Sasuke and the Narutos with him moved, with one Naruto leading. They were dodging any presence that they could sense and before long they were near the exit.

Naruto suddenly stopped, he created a new clone and passed his passenger to him, this didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke "What are doing?"

"I felt Kakashi-sensei's Chakra signature along the way" He answered and create a clone for Sasuke's passenger, understandingly Sasuke gave his own to the clone and nodded at Naruto, knowing that said blond needed his assistance and knowing Sasuke, he won't allow the blond to have all the glory, Whatnot with what happened back at Wave. Sasuke had heard rumours that they name the bridge after the Idiot.

"Nii-san" Satou groan, a hand was left as if trying to reach someone.

"Satou-oji!" Naruto (The original) quickly ran to him "Calm down, your memories' still trying to rearranged themselves"

"Na-Naruto-kun, Nii-san… He…" A tear ran down his face, he choked as emotion flooded him. Naruto could only hold his reach out hand "We know…" The blond cast his eyes down, allowing himself to be sentimental, and showing sympathy at the Monk. Even if he was enraged and Kurama's warning voice echo on his head, he knew that Satou and Souta are still brothers and Naruto could only tell that Sasuke's trying to hold his own anger, knowing both have similar situation amongst family members.

"Don't…Don't hurt him" The Monk begged tightening his hold on Naruto's hand, telling him that he was serious. Reluctant but understanding, Naruto nodded at him "I won't…"

"Go and take care of the others" He gesture for his clones when one of them wedged the lock on the close door open.

Satou didn't let go of his hand, he refused too, but then Naruto give him a reassuring smile "I promised you. I won't hurt him and I'll ask him why he was doing these. 'Sides I don't go back on my word dattebayo!" These somehow gave Satou a little comfort and loosen his hold on Naruto as his clone moved out of the cave.

Turning back to Sasuke, Naruto found the raven taking breathes, his eyes closed while he gripped one of his kunai, trying to calm down. Guess the brother thing still a sore memory for him, can't be help, it's not just going to up and go, and it takes time to heal painful wounds. Although in Naruto's case, wounds are merely a bite of an ant to him, but that doesn't mean bad memories are easy to move on to.

Clamping a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, Naruto gave him a soothing grin when the raven open his eyes and look at him "Don't let you emotions surpassed you" He repeated the same words, Sasuke had told him earlier.

Sasuke only 'hm' and nodded before he gave him a smirk "dobe"

"Teme"

Giving each other a nod, Naruto closed his eyes in concentration trying to locate Kakashi's signature. Searching for the familiar Chakra that he usually felt back when he was but a new foreigner in the land of Fire, the ANBU big brother that he never had and had yet to reveal himself to Naruto. He searched and searched and searched, spreading his Chakra wider and wider, until he found him and surprisingly in unexpected place.

Souta's mansion.

"Found him" He informed Sasuke as he reopened his eyes and turned to him

Sasuke nodded, he himself was trying to search for Kakashi's signature but to no avail he couldn't "Statues?"

Naruto grimaced "Not good huh?" The Uchiha queried.

The blond shook his head "Souta's there along with the insane dude and the bald Monk" Clicking his tongue Sasuke cross his arms in thought. As much as he wanted to go and just show them the true strength of an Uchiha, he knew better than to barged in without any plan. Especially when they know nothing about the abilities of the two Shinobi possessed, which of course no doubt are stronger than the guards station underground and maybe a par with Kakashi.

"We'll have to think of a plan on the way there. The more time we waste, the sooner the alarm will sound off" The Uchiha suggested finding no other plan at the current time "Lead the way" he gesture for Naruto, who nodded and soon the two were moving again.

Naruto realized that the whole underground had passages all around the Capitol Village. Both genin had been running, hiding or rerouting to avoid any troubles on the way. They've been moving passages to passages for almost twenty minutes now.

Sasuke had thought that maybe they were lost since Naruto was leading, but his suspicion was thrown away when he voiced it to the blond and was answered with a horrendous truth.

The reason?

Naruto figured out by the flow of Chakra. There were places or rather stations which had devices that deplete the civilians Chakra or life source slowly and they were usually placed under the commonly crowded places. The village public market, the small park and some of the country's international departments.

The villagers were slowly being killed and Naruto can't help but doubt his promise with Satou's.

Naruto shook the thought away; he can't be thinking things like doubt.

He never back down, especially when he was promised. That was his Ninja way and they better believe it.

With a resolved mind, Naruto step-up his pace not noticing the earth falling above him and completely burying the blond.

Sasuke on the other had was forming an effective plan on his head, although he was disturbed by what the Uzumaki had told him, he'd choose to think about it later as their first priority was to save Kakashi from their enemy (Again).

When Naruto had increased his speed, Sasuke didn't heeded his own knowing that he doesn't have the same stamina as the blond and considered that he needed it later for any fight that they might encounter. Although even if Naruto was slowly gaining some distance from Sasuke, the raven had full faith that he can still tract the blond with his new sensing ability, so long as he is within his ranged.

And Sasuke could never be thankful of his decision, as if the Fate was making fun of the blonde; the earth above him gave way and said blond was on the right time and on the right place.

Naruto was buried alive and of course, any hint of concern didn't cross Sasuke's mind. What alerted him was that there was something or someone falling along the earth, and this someone had the right sense of awareness compare to his blond teammate, because they quickly moved aside to avoid the still falling earth, completely shutting the surface from above.

Sasuke was wary for a moment, the raven could tell that the heavy rain from above cause the sudden cave in and whether the person is an enemy or not, a ninja still needs to be cautious.

But as immediately as he had pulled out a kunai and stand on guard, he immediately recognized the familiar mop of pinkette.

"That was close" A familiar voiced sigh out of relief.

"Sakura?"

True to his word, there was Sakura on all four. Sasuke didn't know what she was doing here or how the pinkette got here.

Her head snapped towards him when the raven had called out her name.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed and tried to stand up but failed, making the Uchiha ran towards her, his face written concern before he immediately masked them away.

"Sorry, been running for an hour" She informed him.

Sasuke wanted to believe that she was exaggerating when he noticed the look on his female teammate, he thought otherwise. Her hair was all over her face as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep, her attire tattered and her sandals filled with mud. And she was also hyperventilating, and if Sasuke could hear it, he bet her heartbeat's running loud right now.

"What happened?" He asked

Sakura didn't answer immediately as she still was catching her breath, once she was sure that she was steady enough, she turned her head to Sasuke who was currently crouching next to her seating form.

He was allowing her to relax.

A feat for the Uchiha since he was too elite to have let someone like him wait, he usually would have click his tongue and ignore her. And now here he was, allowing her to relax and _is that his hand on my back?_

Sakura noticed something strange on the raven, although not quite much but it was there. He seems relaxed compared to when he was brooding and is that an emotion? Sakura don't know but she was starting to think that this Sasuke was an imposter, because

 _No way in hell the famous and handsome UCHIHA SASUKE shows emotions!_

She was kick out of her mussing when the mountain earth beside them moved and came out a brunette (?) look-alike Naruto, taking in a large air.

"Damn it Sasuke-teme! You could've at least offered to dig me out!" The brunette, whose whole body, was of the same colour as his hair cursed Sasuke. Sakura was about to asked who he was when realization kicked in.

"NARUTO!?" It wasn't a brunette at all; it was her blond teammate who was covered in mud.

Said Blond suddenly noticed Sakura's presence "Oh! Sakura-chan! You're here! Oh? Why are you here?" His voice was moving from acknowledgement, to happy and to wondering.

"That was what I was about to asked" The silent raven finally spoke.

Of course these reignite Naruto's anger towards him "Why you-"

"That's enough!" Sakura broke them apart when Naruto moved out from the earth and was about to grab Sasuke's collar.

"Kakashi-sensei, Satou-san and I were suddenly kidnapped by a Monk and this silver haired guy. Although I manage to escaped when they were on their way to wherever place they were going and left Kakashi-sensei and Satou-san in enemies hand to search for you guys"

Meaning, she wasn't strong enough to free Kakashi-sensei and Satou on her own. Was left unsaid but both Naruto and Sasuke knew how she felt deep down, especially when her face and voice gave her away.

Not that both boys didn't agree with her, it was logical, especially when they were just genin. Guilty as she maybe, she still thought better than to go head strong and she's not that type, that's more on Naruto type.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll go and save Kakashi-sensei" The ever good-nature he was, Naruto tried comforting Sakura with a hand on her shoulder.

"And don't worry about Satou, we've managed to let him and the others escaped" Sasuke added, crossing his arms.

These got Sakura's attention "Satou-san?"

Sasuke gave her a nod to conform her.

Sakura heaved a sigh, relieved that Satou was saved.

"We should get going" Sasuke spoke motioning for everyone to set their goal back, which was saving their Sensei (Again)

"Where too?" The pinkette inquired, wondering where to find their sensei.

"We'll explain on the way" The Uchiha gesture for Naruto to lead again, although warning him to slow his pace as Sakura was still tired from her none stop sprinting earlier.

* * *

Kakashi's hands were handcuffed with chains that connected to the circle he was barely standing on. The outer circle he was at was surrounded by glowing unreadable arrays of characters; he was inside a glass that had a tube connected to the top. His vest had long been discarded; his head band protector lay near his circle. His skin was covered all over by incoherent characters, his head down fighting consciousness.

He was on the centre of a large room; or rather a large cave-like room since the texture surrounding him were of that a cave. The only light providing in the room was the large blue round glass above where he was at. Tubes of every direction connected to it. His own was also included.

With him were Hayato who was squatting in front of Kakashi, beside him was Shinobu, his right hand outward and his other was in ram sign and last was Souta who was holding his Wakizashi that team seven had delivered to him, he was giving Kakashi a triumphant smirk.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were currently peering way above, they managed to find a hole where the large tubes also passed and were silently observing the situation below.

They've managed to locate Kakashi's location which happened to be below were the mansion was located, a ground lower to the passages they went through.

"We found him…" Sakura commented, she had long been informed of what happened to the boys on the way, including the part where Naruto is actually a sensor and was also taught about what Sasuke had learn from said blond, although not as wide as Sasuke's. She too was promised to have her questions answered later after their situation is clear.

"And in a tight position too…" Naruto grimed while Sasuke only grunt, said raven's Sharingan activate "You're also right when you mention that this is the main repository" He noted, moving his eyes from Kakashi to the large gathered Chakra.

Said Chakra was too large and too bright for Sasuke's Sharingan that he returned his gaze to where Kakashi was, avoiding himself from blinding.

"Any idea what's those thing on Sensei's body?" Sakura commented.

"Are they sealing arrays?" Sasuke asked Naruto who was currently in deep concentration

"Yeah, it's similar to the once holding Medic-san but a bit more complex. The Seal Sensei's standing on is an advance combination of Chakra Draining and Fuinjutsu trap, while the once spread on his body is a Paralysis seal" Then he pause, one hand under his chin while the other supporting the elbow "I think there's Chakra Absorption seal with it, but I can't tell from this distance" He then cross his arms, eyes close and mouth twisted in thought "Unsealing it would be arduous, since the Fuinjutsu trap requires the blood of the caster and with the Chakra draining seal, it'll also take my Chakra, thus, hindering me more and it'll also quicken Kakashi-sensei's depletion. But to be honest, the only thing that made it complex are the amounts of seals combined together, the seals themselves are just standards.…"

Sakura and Sasuke could only watch in dumfounded.

Although Sasuke quickly recovered, the raven closed his eyes, his brows knitted while he tried to massage the growing ache in his forehead. The things that came out from the blond were insanely foreign from said blond. Sasuke couldn't even believe that Naruto did say that.

You can't blame him when the knuckleheaded, dead-last classmate of yours happened to be a Fuinjutsu geek. If Sasuke hadn't any knowledge of the Uzumaki clan, he had long gone executed his fellow male genin for an imposter. Then again, there are other things that Sasuke had found out from the blond. One was he was a (dare he admits it) very good (unconsciously for Naruto) psychiatrist. And second, a sensor. The raven knew there are still many things that Naruto's hiding, but Sasuke understands the slow progress. If it wasn't for Naruto clearing his mind, he might have demanded the blond to spell it out, especially with all the young Uchiha's obsession for power. Although he admits that there still the tingling feeling of desire, but his mind is currently occupied with questions about the massacre and added the stress of deploying their plan in saving their Jounin Sensei Again.

Yes, they already have a plan and it's just a matter of HOW to set their Sensei free from the one he was bind with.

Snapping from his mental musing, Sasuke open his eyes and turned to the blond "You have a way to get him out?"

"Yeah, I can bypass them with my own" He casually replied.

These finally snapped the still stun pinkette "Your own seal!?"

"Huh? Yeah"

Sakura could only gape like a fish out of the water. As much as Sakura was knowledgeable about the Uzumaki clan, she never expected him, Uzumaki Naruto to be, a master of the art! And Fuinjutsu is one of the two complicated and difficult to learn, the other being Juinjutsu.

Said Fuinjutsu requires patience, that took years to learn and memorization and Naruto's not patient. He's more of the wild one, a person who never stays in one place for a long time; this was proven from their time in training with Kakashi and way back to when they were still in the academy. He could never seat still and was always out doing pranks.

Furthermore, Fuinjutsu also requires good hand writing. Come to think of it, Sakura hasn't seen Naruto's penmanship yet. As she said, Naruto was always out doing his pranks and was rarely even in the Academy and whenever he was there, he was either sleeping or lazing around like Nara Shikamaru. And Sakura bet that even Sasuke-kun himself haven't seen the blonde's penmanship.

Speaking of which…

"Where are you going to find an ink and a sealing paper? Aren't you supposed to need those?" The pinkette inquired, Sasuke bob his head in silent agreeing with Sakura.

Naruto merely wave them off "I'm an Uzumaki, the only time we'll be using those materials are when we store things or storing elemental jutsu in our scroll, and their mostly done for preparations and not on the field"

Not really getting the point but choose to ignore so, the two turn on their serious mood along with Naruto who noticed them.

"Good" Sasuke said then turned to Sakura "Ready?" The pinkette just nodded for conformation and then they both turned to Naruto "Shadow clones?"

"Divided in to many threes and are Henge" Naruto grin.

With a nod, Sasuke raise his left hand to commence their plan.

* * *

A series of explosions suddenly were heard above the cave they were in.

Souta, Shinobu and Hayato's heads were pointing above. Shinobu's brows knitted while Hayato scowled.

"Wha-"Souta was stopped when the large metal double doors were pushed open by two guards "Sir! The two genin have escaped" One of them reported.

"WHAT!?" Souta's voice echoed around, while the explosions still sounded off.

Another guard came in panting "Sir! All the prisoners are gone"

"All the Absorption devices are being destroyed as we speak! We don't know where or what were the costs" And another one.

Souta shook with rage, snapping his head towards where Kakashi was. He marched his way to him and slammed a fist on the glass, not breaking it though.

"You and your little pests are getting in my nerves" He growled. Kakashi, with his available strength raised his head to face him "I'm being a proud teacher right now" was his only reply, fuelling Souta's anger.

Hissing at Kakashi, Souta snapped around towards the two Shinobi who only nodded their head in a silent understanding. Shinobu moved his head to Hayato "Go with Souta-sama, I'll stay here in case they try and free their Sensei" Hayato was about to protest, but one look from Shinobu shut his open mouth and grumbled out, leading Souta and the guards out of the room, while two other guards closed the large double doors before following Hayato.

Once the doors were closed, Shinobu pulled out a piece of paper with a sealing array written on it from his open long sleeves before sticking the paper on the door, completely sealing them in.

"I am impressed, you managed to not only removed the suppression seals that I put on you but also unsealed the cells that I placed on the prisoners" Shinobu said, slowly turning to his back to find Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, circling the tube where their Sensei was, their backs facing him as the three were in a fighting stance, Kunai each in their hands.

"What can we say? We are the Copy Ninjas adorable cute little genin" Sasuke said smugly, completely shocking every member of team seven.

"Woa… If I know that one conversation we had back at the prison cells would remove the stick up your ass, I should have done so sooner" Naruto retorted, holding his grin from showing.

"Shut up dobe and face forward"

"Teme"

Shinobu merely observed passively, his hands crossed hidden under his long sleeves "It seems so…" He said turning to Sakura "One was smart enough to response to immediate danger" then to the Uchiha whose eyes were blazing crimson "and another escaping and forming a distraction" he moved his eyes to the raven's kunai, avoiding eye contact with the Sharingan.

"It is quite provoking in a way, to find sturdy children your age. The last time I saw one of your kinds are back when the third ninja war were still occurring" He moved his hands to his sides "I don't know if your too confident with your skills or disparate to save your Sensei that you choose to face me, a seal master. Well… It doesn't matter, let's see how skilled you are in your Sealing Art Uchiha" Sasuke suddenly blanched.

"Wha-"

"You talked too much! You didn't even acknowledge me!" Naruto formed his favourite hand sign, the cross and produce four copies of himself and dashed forward.

"Idio-"Sasuke tried to stop him but was too late.

Shinobu only hummed "Impressive, as expected of-"he didn't finish when two of the clones throw kunai at his direction which of course he easily dodged, the other three jump on him.

Shinobu didn't even have to use his seals as he grabbed one on one leg and throw them to the rest of the approaching clones, completely destroying them all; he then immediately turned around and grabbed one who was trying to remove the seal on the door that somehow passed him.

"Don't even think about it. Hayato would have love dealing brats like you" He slam him on the door when suddenly he poof away.

"A clone?" Shinobu's eyes widen, he had thought that was the original trying to pass unnoticed while he was occupied with the clones. He was about to try and turn around to searched for the real one when he felt a hand on his back before his body stilled.

"As I said you talk too much and for your information you idiot, I was the one who had played with your no excuse of Sealing" Naruto said, snarling at him before his head was suddenly smacked hard.

"Idiot! Why'd you suddenly attacked him! Didn't we plan this!?" Scolded Sakura, repeatedly bashing Naruto's head, said blond was covering his head and trying to pray himself from the on-going coming of the painful hand of one pinkette.

"S-sorry Sakura-chan!" He was finally a good distance away from Sakura, escaping her wrath "I can't help it! Besides, he was praising Teme, when I was the one doing the major work" He pouted while nursing his throbbing head.

"If you act straight, then he'd never thought of you otherwise" She threatened, making the blond twitched out of fright.

"W-what is this!?" Shinobu said, trying to call out his Chakra and break the obviously paralysis seal. He had long deducted that the blond was the one who apply the seal, from the moment he had showed his back on him and from the loud complains of said blond.

"An Uzumaki paralysis seal, modify by yours truly" Naruto answered him. Shinobu's eyes widen at the information "U-Uzumaki, w-what do you mean modify?"

"It not only paralyzed you, it also surpassed your Chakra and…" Naruto did a one handed ram sign "I can also stop the flow of your blood in your veins" And to prove it, Shinobu was starting to feel his whole body numbed and his heart slowed its pumped and before he knew it, he lost consciousness.

Once Naruto made it sure that he was completely out, he released the ram, making the blood circulate again.

"That was brutal" Sakura commented on the side

"Nah, you haven't seen the part where the blood forced their way out. That was brutal" Sakura just smacked the blond upside the head.

"Tsk, Kakashi-sensei's Chakra's still being suck out" Sasuke reminded, Naruto snapped and moved to where Kakashi was.

"S-sealing?" gasped Kakashi, his voice barely above whisper, he was losing strength. Naruto shrugged his shoulder "Hey, when you face a sealing master, you gotta fight with another sealing master"

Kakashi only hummed in response as Naruto performed various kind of hand signs, different to what Sakura was familiar with and similar to what Sasuke had seen back when the blond summon out his tanto.

After completing the hand signs Naruto slammed his palm on the ground and Chakra ink moved out from his hand and towards the tube where Kakashi was.

"Chakra ink" Sakura murmured, now she understands what Naruto had meant earlier about not needing the commonly used sealing materials. The idiot can manipulate ink on his own through the use of Chakra. From what Sakura learned from the books she had read regarding Sealing Arts, those who can master ink manipulation on their own can take ages to learn them and for Naruto to easily produced them is a sight to remember.

Sasuke was observing Naruto doing his work, especially when the Chakra ink immerged out towards where Kakashi was, there was some nagging feeling he felt when he stare at the arrays on the ground but he can't seem to get the hold of it.

When Naruto's arrays touched the seals on tube, they completely thicken covering them and moving up to Kakashi's body, once they were covered, there was a short shine before it quickly disappeared and Kakashi was free.

Immediately, Sasuke caught him and Sakura moved to check on him, Naruto on the other hand was staring up on the large glass above which was quickly disappearing.

"Well, what a waste of Chakra" Sasuke commented moving next to Naruto once he had placed Kakashi on the floor. Naruto knitted his eyebrows, making Sasuke uneasy.

"No, the Chakras from here and the rest of the gathered once are moving to one direction" Sasuke turned to him in question, one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's not right at all" the blond mumbled.

"Sensei's find, just Chakra exhaustion" Sakura reported from the side, the two male genin nodded their head "We should go now" Sasuke suggested and Naruto only response was a nod as both he and Sasuke moved to either side of Kakashi and sling his arms to their shoulders as they moved their way out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it took long for an update. I've been traveling from province to City a couple of times for some errands, tiring as hell! Ah by the way, one more Chapter to go for the Arc to come to its end and then the Chunin exam Arc will follow through.


	7. Chapter 7: Acceptance

**Disclaimers** _ **:**_ I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto besides the Ocs that appeared on the story. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

-Fic's an AU-

-Not Beta'd (No beta reader) so expects some grammatical errors and misspellings-

-V(^_^)V-

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Acceptance_

 _Seven year old Souta walked in his and his brother's room with a grimaced look, he limped every time he took a step._

" _Brother!" cried his concern younger brother._

 _Souta's pain immediately washed away when Satou dashed towards him, cheeks covered with tears._

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Satou cried while his hands wrapped around the elder of the twin tightly, he sang the words repeatedly._

 _Souta only chuckled in respond, amused and touched. He lift one hand and patted his brother's head "There, there. It wasn't your fault"_

" _B-but if I had listened to you…" his hiccupped stopped him midsentence, his gripped still lock on to him._

 _Satou just hummed._

 _Although the two are twins, Souta and Satou's personality are complete opposite. The older of the two is calmed and loving to his younger brother, his responsible and favoured by their father. Though the responsible part was developed at a time where he was tailing Satou around, looking out for him, especially when Satou was a magnet trouble._

 _Satou compared to his brother, is hyperactive, every time when something catches his eyes, Satou would immediately abandoned the current task at hand, which was studying with his brother or going to bed, where he sometimes made his brother lack sleep, because he would stay up late until Satou falls asleep._

 _Their mother found it cute, and their father couldn't care less about the things that Satou do, so long as Souta was top in his studies, he is the heir after all._

 _The twins were home schooled, they didn't had much interaction with the villagers outside their home since the only time the two were allowed outside was when their parents are around doing some work that needed for the two to go out the mansion, updating their business in their father's case, where Souta was always dragged along, to get accustomed with and her mother attending the temple where Satou enjoys tagging along his mother, where he was marvelled by their devotion, and the twins also had personal guards that were watching them twenty-four seven._

 _So, that's why when the opportunity came, where their guards happened to have lost sight of them and their parents out, Satou suggested to go outside. Souta who'd reason that they'd be in trouble if they don't tell anyone was left with either displeasing his younger brother or their father, and hell, he doesn't want cold shoulders with Satou, especially when the two sleep in one room and the ever good big brother he is, an upset Satou is like Souta drowning in the waters._

 _By the time they escaped and arrived in the village centre, the two twins were marvelled by the decorations hang in every shops and stores, that day happened to be the village's founder's day._

 _The two were so distracted that they didn't notice a loose wagon from one of the uphill street rolling down their way. The owner of said wagon was shouting from uphill to get away._

 _Souta, who snapped wondering about the growing commotion, noticed the incoming cart, now very closed to where the two are. Suddenly adrenaline kicks in to him and pushed his brother away leaving Souta being hit by the vehicle._

 _Nothing major happened, Souta's leg was crushed between the wheels but luckily it was only bruised and scraped and no fraction bones._

 _Of course, the two got in trouble, when surprisingly their parents were amongst the crowd that gathered around them._

 _Both twins were tongue lashed when they returned home, though Satou was allowed to returned to his room earlier, unlike his brother who stayed for at least two hours, listening to his father's lectures, how he was reminded of his planned future and other stuffed that could embarrassed his father's reputation._

" _Now, now… It's an older brother's role to protect their baby siblings and besides I'll take whatever pain just to protect you"_

* * *

Satou stared at the pouring rain from the Monks' residence, three days has gone by since their escaped and three days ago since he found out about his older brother's disturbing plans.

It was heart wrenching when the three genin arrived with their barely conscious Sensei dangling off from the two boys. Kakashi was conscious enough to have share Souta's objective before he fainted out of Chakra depletion. Luckily, the rescued Medic-nin immediately recovered (With the help of Chakra pills) and tended to Kakashi.

Remembering Satou shivered, his brother wanted to awaken Amon, a demon that once terrorized the village and what even hurts the most is that Satou doesn't know for what reason. Whether it is for power, Revenged? He doesn't know.

Sighing, the monk could only pray that this is just a nightmare and he was back in his room sleeping waiting to wake himself up. But of course it wasn't, he could feel pain and betrayal, although he couldn't say for himself, when he himself abandoned his brother.

"Satou-san" Sakura sat next to him with a tray of hot steaming tea for him, she offered it to him.

"Thank you" He bowed and took the tea.

Satou knew that a mare thank you isn't enough for the things that the kids had done to them. Not only where Satou and the rest of the captured people rescued by the genin. Said genin took up guarding the whole temple in case any of the enemy plans out an attack. More specifically the young boys, since Sakura herself were assisting the Konoha Medic Nin from tending to the rest of the still recovering Shinobi that were also rescued.

Surprisingly, you would have thought that the Medic nin would take the role as temporary leader since the Konoha Jounin is still out cold for three days and would have immediately landed the role as such since he was the only older conditioned Shinobi around. But no, Sakura took lead, she was the one to suggest for look outs, she was the one to ask the Medic nin to help out, she was the one to point things to the Monks for the patients' needs.

What's even more surprising was Sakura learned the Mystical Palm Technique in just fourty-eight hours, when she asked the Medic Nin about the glowing green. Said medic nin was only explaining theory and of course with the pinkette's intelligence and her almost perfect Chakra control, she managed to performed it, surprising the Medic nin, although he did offer for her to try out some fishes first before he allowed her to help him.

Then there's Naruto, the hyperactive genin, who Satou found out was a Fuinjutsu dork and finding out the blonde' surname, had offered to modify the few protective seals placed around the temple and had also apply a fordable barrier. At first the Monks living within the temple were reluctant with Naruto and doubted his Uzumaki claims, since the seals applied around the temple are ancient and were placed by the founder himself since then, but one family technique later (Summoning the Uzumaki symbol in one of their technique) they were spilling out where they are, but of course Naruto already knew of them and was spreading out his shadow clones around the place.

Sasuke on the other hand was in and out of the residence with Naruto, he was assisting and watching Naruto work with his seals, sometimes the two were in deep conversations. Satou had voice this out to Sakura and found out later that Sasuke was experiencing some trauma and said raven recently just found out that Naruto's the right person to talk to. Satou asked why Naruto and then said pinkette told him that the blond was alone in their village and was the perfect person for Sasuke to relate to.

"The rain hasn't stop since the beginning of its first drop…" Sakura said, breaking the silence. She tightens her hold on the offered blanket wrapped around her.

Now that the pinkette mention it, Sakura was right, it really hasn't stop since "Your right about that"

"We're back" Naruto's voice rang from the entrance, followed by an annoying grumbled from Sasuke. Both Satou and Sakura look at each other before standing to greet them.

"Welcome back" Satou greet, suddenly froze once he noticed the two's current condition. Sakura following him did as well.

"Wha-"

The two look like they took a swim on the mud.

Sasuke and Naruto where covered from head to toe and guessing from the tattered clothes and the bruises all over their faces (In Sakura's eyes that is) they were in a fight, more specifically the two were brawling with each other (Again).

"Wha- did you roll in a puddle or something? You look like Shit!" Sakura scolded, each bashing their heads.

Yes, Sakura did just bashed Sasuke's head too and whether it was intentional or just the stress was getting to her, it doesn't matter, when two teenagers are covered and dripping muds in the entrance hall as if they were like children. The gear to just smack them straight just activate on the pinkette, like a parent scolding their children.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto rubbed his throbbing pain, while Sasuke curled silently on the corner; he too was tending to his own pain.

Satou chuckled, it just hit him, these genin might have faced a lot of dangerous situation in their life, and had experience more things than he did, but there is always the truth that they were still kids. Kids taking up a dangerous career and from what he was knowledgeable about the Shinobi system, children in a Shinobi village are already aware of the danger of being a Shinobi and yet they still pursue to be one in honour of protecting their very home.

If it were for Satou, he could never do that, heck he even ran and join the Monks when his mother died, abandoning his own brother in the hands of their father which resulted in their current situation. If Satou had been brave enough to have stayed with his brother, would this never happen? Would they still be close as what they were back then?

Maybe if he had live in a Shinobi village, and know the meaning of bravery, maybe it could.

Satou was snapped from his musing when a new voice joined them.

"Looks like Taichi-san was telling the truth, you really are keeping not only the situation in place but also your teammates" The three genin along with Satou snapped their head towards the voice.

Kakashi was leaning next to a sliding door, his arms cross in front of him; an inverted eye smile was on him observing the exchanged.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto cried jumping his way to Kakashi.

"Wait! Naru-"Sakura's cries were ignored as both teacher and student fell to the floor upon impact

The blond erupted in giggle while his hand wrapped around his Sensei's abdomen that was now lying on his back, his front stained with some of Naruto's mud.

"Baka Naruto! Now look what you did!" Sakura marched her way to the lying two and grabbed Naruto by the collar and away from Kakashi "You've completely dirtied the entryway" and throw him next to where Sasuke was still standing at.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly "Sorry Sakura-chan. I got excited seeing Kakashi-sensei up" Sakura just smack his head followed by calling him an idiot before snapping her head back to Kakashi in anger.

"And you" She pointed making the Jounin flinched "Where do you think you were heading? You just woke up and don't tell me crap about missing your cute little genin cause I can see that perverted books of yours" Kakashi subconsciously tighten his hold on the book he was trying to hide on his back.

"You know what? Whatever" Sakura walk towards Kakashi dragging him back to his current accommodation but not before giving the boys a warning "If I see you dirtying things further inside, don't ever expect to sleep in a four walled room" immediately the boys shuffled to get clean.

* * *

The five of them, team seven and Satou were later found in Kakashi's current accommodation. They were gathered around the only available table in the room.

Sakura serving them tea before seating next to the boys who were now in clean clothes and were drying their hairs with towels, they were sat across from Kakashi. Said Jounin was seating cross legged with one hand prompted to the table supporting his head while the other holding his book. Satou sat next to him sipping his tea.

Once everyone was settled down, Kakashi closed his book and look at his cute little genin. The copy ninja was trying to hold down a smile. He was swelling with pride; the fact that his kids had managed to rescue and escaped without any troubles on their way out was euphoric enough. His kids improved with just a matter of days.

Sakura, the weakest of the members not only emerged from her shell but also had mastered the Mystical Palm Technique within two days. Taichi, the Konoha Medic-nin had praised Sakura and told Kakashi that she could be a second Tsunade-sama in the making if her almost perfect Chakra control is enhance further. Of course Kakashi took mental note about it; no way in hell is he going to waste the girl's ability.

Not only Sakura, but both Naruto and Sasuke also improve in terms of communication with each other's. Sasuke specifically was slowly opening up to his team, not that very often but he was going there. Kakashi was informed via Sakura that Naruto and Sasuke had a long talk back when they were held captive and Naruto had managed to wedge the raven out from his brooding. Taichi advice Sasuke to start talking sensitive topics around Naruto since the raven was comfortable with him, and sharing was mental problems is another way of healing, thus, he and the blond were constantly together, either talking, arguing or brawling, although Sasuke sometimes talk things with Sakura but not as personal as with Naruto.

Naruto himself was slowly enhancing observation skills; Sasuke sudden slow social development was a prime example of it. Although the young Uzumaki also was reverting back to his obsession with Seals, of course Kakashi was never against the blond using seals, in fact he much prefer the blond to use them even though said blond was currently into Ninjutsu which again was not a bad thing, but his large amount of Chakra and his almost no control of them hold him down.

If it weren't for the orders given by the Hokage to him before he took the role of officially becoming their Jounin Sensei, Kakashi had long told the blond to do what he was comfortable with.

" _Kakashi, I want you to make sure Naruto keeps his promise longer. I'm close to uncovering Danzo, the chances of you becoming Naruto's Jounin extractor gave me a little space to breathe, with the current discovery of Naruto learning something from the forbidden scroll in mare minutes lit up a spark on my old teammate" The Hokage's raspy old voice said, suddenly his face matches his age._

" _How close are you if I may ask? I can tell that Naruto's struggling further with his career and if not for the Kyuubi sealed in him, he could have been killed by now" Kakashi remembered the many attempts of Shinobi attacking Naruto in secretive. Most of them were veterans who lost their loved ones from the night of his birth._

 _Hiruzen poof out a smoke from his pipe "Sooner, the only missing piece is visual evidence. I know you are concerned but if it can't be help just make it sure that none of Danzo's roots are around to witness if ever Naruto slip"_

Of course Kakashi did as what he's told and kept the boy out of any harm's way as best as he can, then again his team's a walking target. Not because Kakashi had the jinchuuriki although Naruto's peers and foreign countries didn't know of that.

Well, except for Zabuza and Haku of course.

Kakashi pray that the two Kiri nin would keep their mouth shut about it.

But because Kakashi have the youngest remaining Uchiha with him, whose got the Council behind his back (without any of the young Uchiha's knowledge), also Kakashi's the well-known Copy Ninja. So basically, Team seven aren't normal ninjas. And with Sakura's starting debut, Kakashi will have to up more their training, especially now that the three are slowly evolving and as the Copy Ninja, no way in hell is he having weak students.

"Report" Kakashi said in a commanding tone use only when he was serious, of course the three genin were already use to the seriousness since he was their team leader, unlike Satou, who was kind of baffled that the Jounin could be this serious since the silver usually showed a laid back Character.

Sakura and Sasuke gave their reports. Sakura reported about the rescued Shinobi and their condition, where she and Taichi, the Konoha Medic-nin, found out that most of them are retired veterans from Amegakure, Sunagakure and a few Konohagakure. Majority of the group had no longer any family members left, that's why no reports were submitted to their villages, including Konoha's. Sasuke reports his and Naruto's patrols surrounding the temple, he told Kakashi about Naruto applying and modifying a few seals within and outside the temple.

Kakashi turned to said blonde who was silent during the report "And you Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at him with a questioning look, before he realized he was spacing out during the report "Ah, sorry I wasn't listening" He scratched his head sheepishly.

Sakura sigh exasperatedly and was about to hit the blond on the head when Kakashi shook his head at her, before he return his gaze back to the blond.

Kakashi look at Satou who was sipping his tea silently with a blank look.

"Satou-san?" Kakashi called, snapping the dazed Monk.

"Yes?"

"I know that this is still a sensitive topic to you, but do you know any unusual behaviour Souta made or any clues of what's his motive in unsealing Amon?"

Satou heaved out a sigh, he doesn't want to talk about his brother right now, even if it had been three days since the time he was captured and rescue, he still need more time to sort out his thoughts about Souta. Then again, they need as much as information as possible and who better than to asked than Satou himself, the younger twin brother. But what's worse than all is he doesn't know as well.

"Forgive me Kakashi-san, but as I have told you, my brother and I's relationship are estrange. It had been like that since I join the Monks" Since her death was left unsaid, but Kakashi choose not to inquire further. The man already had troubling thoughts about all of these and recalling painful memories wouldn't change any better.

"It doesn't matter whether we know the reason or not, it still doesn't change the fact that Souta's going to unseal Amon" Sasuke said, arms cross before moving his head to Satou.

The Monk knew what he meant and that means that his brother is going to come to Amon's cave and that, to the temple.

"That won't be a problem. Now that I'm up, we can hold on the fort" Kakashi said and then he turned to Naruto "What can you say about the Sealing Master they had Naruto? Is he capable in Unsealing Amon?"

Naruto was startled for a moment. Why was Kakashi asking him about sealing? Didn't Jiji told him not to talk about it? Then he remembered that he was doing Fuinjutsu for the past days now. Sneaking a glance to his teammates, he could feel eyes on him, he still have to answer their questions which he dread the day.

Remembering that he still needs to answer his Sensei, Naruto recall his encounter about that Seal Master. Come to think of it, there's nothing special about him, other than he can do common sealing and by common in normal people 'Complicated seals'. Though Naruto have to admit, he was impressed by the structure of the stationary seals that were used sucking out the life force of the villagers. Using Ninshou language to his seals and the combination of modern sealing was astonishing. Too bad the Uzumaki tackle ancient Sealing during the second year of the academy and added the fact that Naruto's sealing knowledge are beyond what he was taught.

He wasn't enrolled early for nothing.

"If we're going to based mine and his, then no" The blond finally answered "I've studied the matrix on the cave and I have to say its' too complex for me to unwind it"

"Hmm, so if we were to face him again, with you around, can we handle him?" Kakashi asked, which was answered by a shook of Naruto's head "Not really, if he manages to separate me from you guys that is, his strong points in sealing are using Ninshou Sealing" Naruto then knitted his brow in thought "If he is using the ancient sealing, then he might have constructed a seal capable of unsealing a strong and complex one like Amon's cave, although if it is true, it still will take time to do so" he mumbled, loud enough for anyone in the room to hear.

Kakashi just nodded "Then their first priority is to capture the temple"

"Maa… We'll just have to hold on to it as best as we can" Kakashi declared, earning confident looks from his students, which he was expecting off of course.

"Now then, Naruto… I think you have things to talk about with your teammates?" The Jounin said raising a knowing brow, earning a dreaded look from the blond and glares from his teammates directing towards him "Now, now, off you go. Satou and I well need to discuss something" Kakashi said shooing them out, the three or in Naruto's place could only comply.

How'd the silver haired even know about it? Naruto didn't know.

* * *

The three genin were currently found in the boy's accommodation. Sasuke and Sakura were seating across from the blond who was fidgeting the edge of his jacket. Silent filled the room, except for the sound of rain hitting against the roof and the howling of the wind accompanying said rain.

"So…" Naruto started, after having enough of the uncomfortable silent "W-what do you want to know?" He stuttered and blushed after. Gush he was turning to sound like Hinata.

"Why are you hiding the fact that you know Sealing?" Sakura asked intimidatingly.

Of course she would ask that, who wouldn't when he was particularly prancing his sealing skills in front of them. And there is no way in hell is he laying his way out of this, especially when Sasuke's Sharingan is spinning in front of him.

Kakashi knew what the two of his teammates were asking about, but if the silver knew about it does this mean he wanted Naruto to answer them truthfully? I mean he was told by Jiji to keep his sealing art a secret. Then again, team seven was starting to become his family, especially now that Sasuke had started to open up to them, to Naruto.

" _ **Kit, just tell them already"**_ Came Kurama's voice from his head.

" _W-what if they will hate me?"_

" _ **Better you tell them and see what the result is earlier rather than later, besides I'm pretty sure the old leader of yours will do something if ever your teammates hate you"**_ Kurama was right, better he knew the ending now than later where he could drown himself into sorrow from their now growing relationship.

Finding no other way, Naruto took a calming breath "Do you remember about the Kyuubi's attack thirteen years ago?"

"Yeah, the Yondaime Hokage destroyed it from sacrificing himself" Sakura answered.

"The thing is, you can't kill a Bijuu"

"Bijuu?" Sasuke asked.

"A Bijuu, they are creatures of mass Chakra, meaning if you destroy them they will only regenerate in the later years"

"Then-"

"Yes, the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi but sealed it away"

Sakura immediately gasped, her hand covering her mouth while Sasuke could only stare, eyes widen in shock.

"You know?" Naruto asked them, judging from their reaction he could only tell that they figure it out.

Of course they would, Sakura is gifted with intelligence and she was one of those children told by their parents to stay away from him, and Sasuke on the other hand is a prodigy, it'll only take him little information before connecting the dots.

"It's sealed in you isn't it?" Sasuke asked, his anger rising. Naruto didn't know why though, but he could only nod his head.

Naruto flinched and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the fears and disgusts that for sure were in their faces.

Suddenly a crushed was heard, snapping the attention of the blond.

The reply somehow snapped the raven as he throws the only available table in the room while Sakura just lowered her head as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Some Hokage he is! To seal a monster into a new born child" Sasuke murmured in anger, he knew that Naruto was new born at that time since he remembered the blonde's birthdate, he didn't know how he came to the knowledge but it just flashed through him. Maybe it was because it conjoined the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat and his birthday, where sometimes Sasuke found the blonde hiding or being chased around by older Shinobi.

Either way it was madness.

Now he understands way Naruto was receiving those looks, he was seen as a monster, a monster that wasn't supposed to be him.

Sakura could only cry, not because she pity Naruto, but because she listen to her parents. Before Sasuke-kun saved her from her bullies, Naruto was the one who became her friend first when she came to the playground for the first time. He was the one she had fun with, but after her father came to get her, she was instantly told to stay away from him. She even hated herself more when she didn't even asked way. She was disgusted with herself, she didn't deserve to receive Naruto's bright smile, and she didn't deserved his comfort.

"W-why?" She mumbled barely above hearing, although Naruto caught it "Huh?"

"Why you!? Why can't it be any Shinobi or other veteran! Why a baby!?" Sakura snapped.

Then it hit Naruto, they were angry and not because they were scared of him and placing him to their team cell, they were angry because he was used as a container of Kurama.

Naruto wasn't expecting this reaction; he expected disgusts, anger and fear.

Not pity.

"I... Umm…Probably because I was the only Uzumaki around" And because I was the Yondaime and the previews Jinchuuriki's son, then again they aren't supposed to know that, or rather not yet.

"Huh?" Sakura query while Sasuke gave him a questioning look, Naruto scratch the back of his head "Uzumaki are the only capable ones to become the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki"

"Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto nodded "There are nine Bijuu, from Ichibi to Kyuubi, the strongest out of all of the nine is the Kyuubi" He said, before heaving a sigh "There is a practice that started after the end of the clan wars were the Bijuu are sealed within a person, this person is called a Jinchuuriki, literally means 'Power of a Human Sacrifice'. Since the Kyuubi was the strongest, only a member of the Uzumaki clan can be the candidate of being its Jinchuuriki, one reason of this is we have massive Chakra reserves that somehow fight along the Kyuubi's poisonous Chakra, balancing the combine Chakra" He explained.

"Practice? Then, that means Konoha-"

"Konoha has the Kyuubi for a long time now" Naruto cut Sakura off

Sakura gasped out loud again in disbelief along with Sasuke who was gaping in horror. No, it wasn't because Naruto was the only option; it was because it was a clan duty.

Naruto choose to explain further.

"So, yeah… Umm… After the incident, the Uzukage from Uzushiogakure took me back to my clan's country, there I was raised how most Uzumaki are raise, I grow up learning the culture and costumes of my country till I turn seven where Konoha's council demanded me back to the village"

"Konoha's council? Why?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his fist clinched _Naruto was forced to be separated_ he thought.

"Jinchuuriki are known as the villages' strongest weapon and since Konohagakure have always possessed the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki it was only right that Uzu did as what was demanded from the village that they only cling for protection from the other stronger Shinobi village, since they were almost wipe out from the earth" Explained the blonde

"And Uzushio needed the alliance to avoid another incident from the last third war, especially since Konohagakure's one of the strongest Elemental Shinobi Village" Added the pinkette, although Naruto just scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Eh? I don't really understand politics that much"

Sakura just chuckled half-heartedly, the guilt was still present in her and with the new knowledge she had acquire it open her eyes further into reality. A reality where nothing is taken for granted.

"I don't understand…" The Uchiha murmured, although both teammates of his heard him.

Said teammates turned towards Sasuke who was shaking violently from raged. His head was down, making his bangs covered his eyes, but still both Sakura and Naruto could tell that the raven's Sharingan are on.

"Huh?" The blonde said dumfounded and here he thought he'd be the one lagging, even if it does affected his pride, Naruto knew that he was the dumbest amongst the genin in team seven, especially when it comes to analytical problems.

Although Naruto was told he was a kinaesthetic, _whatever that means_.

His grandma told him so, since she was the one who introduce Fuinjutsu to him and was the one enhancing them; though it was his granddad that he learns more. Regardless whether it is Fuinjutsu or basic Kenjutsu, he understands them immediately compared to his grandma, who keeps talking about things that doesn't make since.

Said grandma told him that his granddad was also a kinaesthetic.

"I don't understand how you can make that obnoxious and brash face when you are far away from your family, knowing that you were forcedly separated from them"

 _Ah_ , Naruto thought. That was what his bothered about.

Family.

Both Sasuke and Naruto grow up surrounded by their clansmen, but unlike Naruto who was just separated by his family, Sasuke lost most of them in the hands of their own kin, where Naruto still has a chance to see his own, Sasuke only have his mother and his older brother whose conviction are suspicious.

But the most important part here is that both genin are lonely, in Sasuke's case lonely and betrayed. Though Naruto can't put his case in betrayal, since from the very beginning he knew of what he holds and what his future would be. Not that he was raised for the purpose; Naruto's childhood was of normal childhood. If you count the part that he spent more time studying Fuinjutsu, rather than make friends, although he did made friends outside his clan.

Yes, outside of his clan.

Naruto's clan peers aren't very that open to him, except for his selective cousins. Naruto's not a prodigy per say, his more of a genius regarding their clan's specialty. And that's the reason; most of his peers within Uzumaki clan envy him because of this. He advances faster than them and adding the fact that he has blond hair, he was mostly accused as not a real Uzumaki. But of course, the blond just ignored them, mostly because when his in their compound he usually was with her grandma or in his house's library.

A fact why it was easier for him to ignore the hated looks he was receiving when he came to Konoha.

Another reason why the blond wasn't feeling broody like Sasuke when he moved to Konoha was that he was curious of the infamous allied country where also was the place where his Father, his personal Hero was famous of, along with the fact that his mother once lived in Konoha, meeting his father and giving birth to him.

Konoha was the place where he felt like this was supposed to be his home.

Konoha was supposed to the place where he could grow.

Not that he hated Uzushiogakure though.

He love Uzu and he also love Konoha, heck, he was already falling for Konoha whenever his granddad or grandma spoke about the place.

Yes, Naruto was forcedly separated from his family, from his home, yet, he never felt like it was. It was his decision to comply with Konoha's wishes; he even had a heated argument with his granddad about it, which for the very first time that he did, not just with his granddad but also most of his clan elders. But Naruto made his decision, and even though he was feeling kind of guilty right now, whatnot with the none communication going on between the allied countries, Naruto's motto is to never go back on his words.

He also hope with his suspicion, that the none communication was done behind the Hokage's backs.

Snapping back to reality, Naruto gave Sasuke a huge grin "Like I told you before, I was the one who made the decision to come to Konoha" he said.

"Why?"

"That's a question for next time, I feel like it's not the best time to tell you yet" The blonde said with certainty that implied a promise.

Though Sasuke was about to force the blond to answer him but thought better of it, the blond has answered and told him a big secret that for sure was rank as S-class. And if Naruto promised to tell them for sure, then Sasuke believed him whatnot with the idiot's motto and all.

Sakura who was observing the exchanged mused to herself. Naruto and Sasuke had gone through life and the pinkette could also tell that their Sensei too had gone through his own troubles whatnot with how she had noticed the look in their Sensei's eyes whenever he watch Naruto and Sasuke as if he was remembering some important yet a tragedy in the past.

Sakura knew that she was the only member of team seven who had live a life with bright colours and this made Sakura guilt with how sometimes she wished her parents gone, although not too much guilt since she was mad at them for making her distance herself from Naruto just because of a stupid civilian belief, if Sakura hadn't graduated from the Shinobi Academy, she would have thought the same as her parents, but sucks for them, cause she had graduated with A pluses on theological subjects and history, meaning she understand the difference of a Kunai and a scroll.

But the girl felt like there was a missing piece on why Naruto was in Konoha during his birth. Was his mother visiting? Or was she an important diligent representing Uzu? By the way why weren't any Uzumaki living in Konoha? Questions that Sakura was trying to solved yet she can't grasp the obvious answer that she's trying to hold on to.

She was kicked by her musing when Naruto started giggling before slowly barking out from laughter.

"What on earth are you laughing about?" Sasuke's annoyed voice rang the whole room, though the blond still carry on laughing, now rolling around the ground while holding his stomach.

"Hahaha…S-sorry…Hahahaha" The blond said trying to calmed himself, once he was even he sat up again, whipping a tear from his eyes "It's just that I was scared shitless on how you'd reaction about me being a Jinchuuriki, guess I was over thinking myself" He said so to himself than to them.

Sakura grimed at him "We're Shinobi, and even though Sasuke-kun and I didn't understand Fuinjutsu as much as you do, we know the basic, I mean we wouldn't graduate the Academy if we didn't know about the subject" Naruto grinned at her, as she chuckled softly. Sasuke on the other nodded silently.

"Speaking about Fuinjutsu, why were you forbidden to use it?" The raven asked, remembering Naruto's words back when they were rescuing the prisoners.

The blonde hummed "Someone's working behind Hokage-jiji's back, wanting me as his own. One, for the fact that I'm the Jinchuuriki, and two, my Fuinjutsu knowledge which even Jiji himself was jealous of" Naruto careful with his words in calling out Danzo, they don't need to know about him yet.

"And this someone was also thirsting Uzumaki sealing art" Sakura concluded, though she ignored the fact that Naruto just called Hokage-sama " _Jiji"._

The two boys were thankful for Sakura being their teammate, the girl's brain function so fast, that Sasuke's one couldn't catch up.

"Hn, what's so unique about your clan's Fuinjutsu that most or rather, almost all Shinobi feared them?" Sasuke asked, now seating back once he had retrieved the table he had thrown.

"Hm? Ah, We use B-"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him, wondering why the sudden pause.

Said blonde's eyes slowly widen during the time of his silence, it's as if he realized something.

"No…" Was the word he uttered after a minute of silence

"Naruto?" The pinkette tried reaching out for him. But be for Sakura could, Naruto suddenly stood up, panic was written on his face.

"Dobe?"

"No, no, no…" Naruto walked towards the door and yanked it open.

"Naruto-!" The two genin were now on a panic as they too stood up and followed Naruto who has now stepped out of the room and was walking towards somewhere.

"Oi!" Sasuke caught up with him, landing a hand on the blonde's shoulder stopping him, but Naruto, surprisingly shrugged the hand off and resumed, this time sprinting to a ran.

* * *

"Sensei!"

The sudden slamming of the door and the panic shout of Naruto alarmed both Satou and Kakashi.

Both men were still found around the table talking about the areas occupied by the temple, especially when there might be places where the enemy could snick into.

Kakashi, who had sensed Naruto's approached calmly, turned to him, thinking he and Sasuke had an argument again.

His summon, Pakkun had told him earlier that both Sasuke and Sakura were accepting about Naruto's status as Jinchuuriki. He had sent out the ninken when the genin left to talked, secretly of coursed. He was making sure whether it was necessary to use the memory erase technique or not. Kakashi was glad that he didn't need too, he much preferred to have no secrets around his team members, then again, he couldn't say so for himself, since he himself had secretes of his own.

Not long enough; the other two genin also arrived, although the two were annoyed at Naruto, probably from leaving them behind.

Kakashi's stomach suddenly felt bad when his eyes landed on Naruto whose face was clearly in panic and fear.

"Naruto what-!"

"The Wakizashi…" Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"The Wakizashi we returned to Souta-Baka is the thing they'll use to unseal Amon"

"WHAT!?" Came everyone's chores.

"What are you talking about baka!" Sakura shouted "Kakashi-sensei told us before leaving Konoha that it was just an ordinary sword" She scolded.

Sasuke grunted in agreement, although he does wonder what the blonde was trying to point out.

"The Wakizashi's that my brother hold is a family heirloom, wasn't that written when he issued the mission to you?" Satou asked Kakashi, who just sighed out exasperated.

Naruto bobbed his head "I know, I know" He then turned to Kakashi "Sensei, the weapon is a Sealing tool"

"What are your bases?" The Jounin asked

"The inscription used in Uzumaki Sealing... It's in Bungo" Naruto answered

* * *

" _Why do I have to learn this? This is stupid!" four years old Naruto grumbled as he thump his head to the table. In front of him were scattered pieces of papers, and an ink stone that lay to his right where the brush was also placed at._

" _Shut it. This is part of being an Uzumaki. Every young Uzumaki are required to learn Bungo" A man across from him said, it was one of his older cousins._

 _He had maroon neck length hair that was half tied up, his droopy hooded caramel eyes lazily hover over the young blonde Uzumaki, and he was wearing an indigo hapi over a dark blue sleeveless haori, partnered by black loose pants._

 _Naruto up his head to him with his chin against the table "By the way, what are you doing here Yuudai-nii?"_

 _Uzumaki Yuudai, one of Naruto's older cousins from his mother's cousins. A teenager that specialized in the art of Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu as tradition, he just graduated from the academy a few months ago._

 _Yuudai cross from his side and chapped the boy's head "Disrespectful brats these days. Be grateful that I'm kind enough to watch over you while grandma is out doing some errands"_

" _Ehh… 'Snot my fault you just happened to be visiting on the right moment… Is Takako mad at you again?" At the mention of the teenager's younger brother, Yuudai instantly looked down._

 _Takako was the same age as Naruto and one of the few cousins of his age he was friends with._

 _Takako is a timid, skittish and introvert boy, unlike Yuudai who's boastful and brash, yet behaved, though he had a bit of a brotherly complex when it comes to his brother._

 _Naruto and Takako had grew up together back when they were still wearing diapers and were pampered so much by Yuudai, who was once their babysitter. Naruto sometimes dragged the faint hearted fellow to some of his pranks, though usually it was always the blonde who'd get in trouble while Takako was easily bypassed._

 _Though, during the recent time the two hadn't had any interaction that much anymore. By Uzumaki tradition, children of age four are now being taught Bungo, the language that made the Uzumaki's sealing fearful and frighten the three major Shinobi villages that once tried to erase their clan._

 _Of course being Naruto, he was complaining, one because unlike most Uzumaki his age, who were now in the stage where they can already write a whole paragraph with Bungo language. Naruto was still in the beginner part of the subject, he had been memorizing words for six months now and yet not even a single word is familiar to him._

" _Seriously though, why aren't you improving in the subject? I mean, Bungo is like Uzumaki blood, we learn them by a snapped" Yuudai snapped his finger._

 _Naruto sighed and sat up before lowering his head "Maybe because I'm not an Uzumaki" he grumbled._

 _This panic the teenager, Yuudai knew that the boy was self-conscious about the treatment the other peers of the blonde, he was mocked for an outcast just because of his blond locks, not only that, this recent year the boy's slow progress in learning the Ancient language was also well known around their compound, that also means more teasing. Not to mention, the parents didn't even tried to correct their children, even if the boy was a direct grandchild of the current clan head._

 _Yuudai open his mouth to comfort him when suddenly a Kaleidoscope of white butterflies flocked the room._

 _This caught the blonde's attention as he look up; it was strange since most butterflies he had seen were not as white as the one flying above him, that's when Naruto noticed it._

" _Papers?"_

 _Indeed they were papers from the sound of their wings, its' like how the papers sounded whenever Naruto crumbled one of his own when he made a mistake._

" _Yes they are" The two cousins whipped their head at the new voice._

" _Granddad!" Naruto jump to his feet and slam his small body to the old man who was standing near the entryway, he was wearing a lavender kimono._

" _Ojiisama" Yuudai stood, unlike Naruto who hurled like a missile, he bend his body down for a greeting._

" _Aye, no need for formalities, I've had enough of that during work" He said waving him off._

" _Ne, ne… How'd you do that? Can you teach me?" Naruto eagerly tugged his grandfather's kimono; said old man chortled heartedly and lifts the boy to his arms both returned to the table where Naruto was working on his Bungo._

" _Now look here" The aged man took out a piece of paper from his sleeves, Yuudai recognized it as a sealing paper and lifted the discarded brush, he dabbed on the ink stone and started writing on said paper._

 _With few strokes later, he gesture for Naruto to watch "Now, what does this say?" He point to one of the Characters written on it, it was in Bungo._

 _The blond scrolled his face in thought "Creation?" He doubtfully answered, making the older man chuckled._

" _Very good…What about this?" he point to another Character "Bird!" An easy word for the blond, nodding his grandfather took the boy's hand and laid his open palm below the sealing circle and with the older man's Chakra, he activated the seal and a bird appeared on the said circle._

" _Wow!" He's face brighten at the sight "Amazing! What was that all about?"_

" _That my boy is called Fuinjutsu"_

" _Fuinjutsu?" Naruto tilt his head_

 _His grandfather chuckled at the innocent "Yes Fuinjutsu, here… By using Bungo…"_

 _Yuudai smiled at the sight and left the two, unnoticed knowing to well that the blonde's spirit's lifted up._

 _And returned home, thinking up ways to apologized to his brother._

* * *

"Bungo…?" Sasuke exhaled, trying out the word.

It was familiar to him, he was pretty sure that he'd heard the word before, but where?

"W-Wait!" The female of the grouped gasped, realization just hit her "Isn't that the language engraved to the sword?" She inquired.

Sasuke's eyes widen, the raven was now remembering a flashback to the time where he was staring at the strange characters written on the blade and Souta catching him on the act.

" _It's in Bungo…"_

" _Huh?" Souta chuckled; gaining the attention of the rest of the team "These…" he placed his hand on the characters on the blade "Is Bungo language, literally means 'old writing'" Sasuke slowly bob his head as Souta allow the raven to study the characters. Sasuke was unfamiliar with the writings, even the word itself._

" _What does it say Masato-san?" Sakura queried, unfortunately she was answered by a shook on the head by Souta "Please call me Souta" He said, making the pinkette blushed "And no. I wish I could" His eyes cast down dejected "As what the name implies, Bungo is an old and lost language said to have been used before the time of the Legendary Sage of Six Path. This sword happened to be a family heirloom past down generation after generations"_

Naruto slowly nodded, answering Sakura's dreaded question

Kakashi wasn't behind with Sasuke's reaction. Kakashi for his part was feeling morbid, his skin paling even more than his natural pale skin. He knew how powerful the Uzumaki are in terms of Fuinjutsu, heck, it's the very art itself that made Uzumaki fearful.

Kakashi had personally witness an Uzumaki performing the Art and no, not a young Uzumaki like Naruto, Kakashi also had seen an Adult Uzumaki Seal Master, the perfect example is Uzumaki Kushina, the very own Mother of the boy.

He saw how Kushina wiped four S-class ninjas with one Uzumaki seal.

Not just Kushina.

Kakashi also saw the combination force of Uzumaki battalion during the time of the third Shinobi war when Uzu was under attacked by joint forced of three powerful countries.

Kakashi at that time was part of supply carrier, along with his teammates.

It was mind-blowing and horrifying at the same time.

Kakashi wondered if Naruto could that be terrifying when he grows up, like every Uzumaki Kakashi knew, though regardless of the blonde's age, Naruto's Fuinjutsu are not to be underestimated, especially what happened back at Wave, the boy had used a harmless yet effective technique and Kakashi could tell that the boy still had a lot more dangerous technique under his sleeves.

But that's beside the point, if a child of Uzumaki is this powerful and advance (Though, Kakashi thought that Naruto's much more advance then any ordinary Uzumaki child), what more can an adult do?

And Bungo, a language that had been dead for many eons ago, no wonder the Uzumaki's sealing are unique. Kakashi wondered if his sensei had also study the language, he probably did since the man can use some Uzumaki sealing.

"It didn't register to me at first because of two reasons. One, it had been exactly seven years since I read any scrolls that had Bungo in it and seven years since Hokage-jiji banned me from Fuinjutsu. And two, the structured used in the sword was an old assembly" He said.

"When Souta said it was Bungo, I was trying to distinguished the character written on it, but found no familiarity, until I realized that it had the same arrangement as my great grandfather's sealing amplification tool"

"If I remembered correctly, there was one noticeable Character there" Kakashi hummed, a hand under his chin, trying to recall said Character, he glance to Naruto "What does that Character means Naruto?"

Naruto heaved, making his audiences anxious before opening his mouth

"Unseal…"

* * *

" _Masato-sama" A man in black robes, his head covered in a hood kneeled in front of Masato Kou, his arms held upwards, offering him the Wakizashi._

 _Kou reached for the small weapon, he unsheathe it before scanning over the blade "And the Kaito clan?" He asked the still kneeling man._

" _Eradicated as ordered Sir"_

 _Kou hummed in reply, before glancing to a large bolder, above was a kabuki like statue masked, said masked has large fangs with his tongue out and horns that were curled. On the ground was Sealing circle, lying was a woman, blindfolded, hands and feet bind, her long brunette hair messy._

" _Sayaka, I have the Wakizashi" Kou said approaching the stilled woman, said woman flinched once when she felt the cold blade grazing her cheek._

" _You know, if you hadn't escaped we wouldn't arrived to this situation, especially when your destination was the temple" The woman didn't reply_

" _You've been braved Sayaka" Kou said as he moved away from her, he sheathed back the sword before giving it back to the man in robes._

 _Kou stood outside the Sealing circle before raising his arms up "Amon-sama, please accept my gift to you, a member of the Kaito clan, the very clan who devoted themselves guarding your soul away from your worshipers" He said, before more men in robes appeared surrounding the circle._

 _Said circle glowed, Sayaka's agonizing scream suddenly surrounded the place; she was tossing and struggling, her tears soaking the blindfold._

 _Kou laughed at her pain, before one man tapped his shoulder, interrupting his fun._

" _Masato-sama" he said, before pointing to a corner. Kou followed his finger and found a stilled Souta, his eyes on the woman._

" _Souta, what are you doing here?" Kou asked walking up to him; the teen didn't replied and keep staring at the woman._

 _He was snapped from his trance when Kou landed both arms on his shoulders._

" _F-father? W-what are you doing to mother?" He asked, his voice shaking from fear and confusion._

 _Kou took his son's each cheek "Boy, have you ever heard of the God Amon?"_

"Souta-sama" Shinobu tapped the brunette's shoulder, jerking him back to reality.

"What is it?" He snapped at the Monk.

Souta wondered why he was having a flashback, especially 'that' flashback. It was when Souta was in his early twenties, the time where his life completely changed.

Souta grown up not receiving love from his father, his father, whose a busy man and was always out and never took a second glance at Souta and his brother, other than the time where Souta had done something that appealing for the public view and his father's name praised for having an heir like him.

Souta learned to love and gave love by his mother.

A kind and understanding woman, she was gentle yet strong in her own way. Souta had once wondered how a woman like her could end up with a man like his father. Until he later found out that the two were arranged in marriage.

Souta loved his mother, so much that when she suddenly went missing, he almost had a panic attacked but had to keep up an appearance of strong confidence for his brother who never masked any emotions from the very beginning. He was comforting and reassuring Satou day and night, the young man at that time was wondering for what reason do they have to kidnap their kind and loving mother? Then again, she could have been used as ransom for their father since the man himself was a tycoon in their country.

But his questions were answered when he one day tailed his father.

Souta had grown to hate the man when he noticed the uncaring look he gave to his mother, it's as if she was a display to the public's eyes since her beauty were that astonishing. His anger dominated when his father didn't even give that much effort when their mother went missing, his frequent time when he went out the mansion lingered even further. It angered him to the core that he had visuals of killing the man with his own hands.

So when he decided to follow the man, he didn't expected to find her mother's body lying on the ground, blindfolded and hands bind, in front of many black robes men and his father standing beside her body.

Souta didn't know how to react at that time, but when his father approached him and told him about the cult of Amon, he's anger reach its boiling point.

The cult of Amon, a group of worshipers who believed that Amon was their God, Souta didn't understand much about the cult when his father explained it to him, except for one thing and it's the cult's plan, to resurrect their 'God', which was to offer the sealed demon developed Chakra coils from a living person.

His mother was a prime example and later the rest of her clan.

Of course, as much anger as he had for his father, Souta needed not act hastily. He plans his ravaged and by that, he joined the cult, he watched his father, the head of the cult at that time carried on feeding Chakra to Amon.

Souta suffered, he suffered by enduring, he endured the loneliness he felt when his brother left him to join the Monks.

But his suffering paid, when he stumbled upon the doe, Shinobu and Hayato, rogue ninjas from the land of Rain. He offered them homes in exchange they work for him. With being homeless and are always on the run from the Ame ANBU, the two accepted and their first mission was to kill all members of the Cult of Amon.

Lucky though, their father was already years old, so Souta took the responsibility in killing him on his own, by poisoning and slowly watched him die.

But Souta's plan didn't just ended there; he planned to Unseal Amon for one purpose. And that for his mother's life to returned, Souta had kept her body fresh and clean, call it obsession but he was desperate, desperate for the life he missed with his mother and brother.

With Shinobu's consultation, he found out that there is a possibility of his mother returning and that was for them to unseal Amon.

And so, here they are standing in front of the very place where he had first discovered the cult and where he witnesses the death of his mother.

"We're ready!" Hayato called near a device where a large amount of Chakra are gathered, it was the ones they've collected before the once based they had were destroyed by the Konoha Shinobi.

They were in a rush, one reason of it because they were exposed and the people that they'd kidnapped had escaped. Luckily though, they've gathered enough Chakra for the remaining needed said Chakra to unseal Amon.

"You seem pale to me, did something happened?" Shinobu from his side asked, though his head facing towards the bolder.

Shinobu clicked his tongue, annoyed at the keen perceptiveness of the Monk.

It was one of his characteristics that seem to keep Hayato on his feet, especially when said man is crazy.

"Nothing… Just a sudden flashback is all" Souta answered, though in the early time when he had taken in the two Ame ninjas, he wouldn't care to a reply. He'd just ignore him as said monk constantly asked him, even if he told Shinobu to mind his own business.

Guess Souta just had it that he'd give in; then again the Monk was like an ideal older brother if his not in business, especially when Souta found out that Shinobu found Hayato beaten up by his own parents in the street and decidedly took him in.

"What about you? Has your system functioning normally now?"

Shinobu clinched his fist; he still couldn't grasp the fact that the Jinchuuriki he fought was an Uzumaki, especially when said boy was blonde and lack the common Uzumaki treat. Ever since the day when Shinobu woke up after falling under one of the legendary Uzumaki sealing; his barring had been mile wire.

He'd occasionally faint, had sudden headache and somehow his Chakra coils are disoriented.

It reminded Shinobu why the Uzumaki clan's is that feared.

"Just recently my Chakra had settled down…" Was his only response "Good, you're sealing expertise are much needed" Souta said, moving closer to the bolder, Shinobu following closer as Hayato jumped closer to the Monk.

"It feels strange compared to the one sealed at the temple" whistled the silver haired, one hand on his hip, the other above his eyes. He recall to the time when he and Shinobu had secretly snicked to the temple and surveyed the sealed Amon there.

The difference was so noticeable, like the thing in front of them is just an ordinary bolder while the one at the temple is like exerting out bad vibes.

"That's because it's where Amon's soul is sealed while the one at the temple is his body" Shinobu said, pulling out a bottle of ink, dabbed one hand before kneeling down "The Seal Master sealed the matter and the form separately in order for it to never escaped. Since the soul also reference to his Chakra, the Seal Master tighten the seal used, to avoid leaking out its chakra which of course can corrupt once mind"

"It seems to me that someone had been fallen victim…" Hayato commented, referring to the Cult that he and Shinobu erased long time ago.

Shinobu nodded as he started to form the needed arrays.

"Before the cult was form, the Kaito clan were the ones responsible of keeping the soul sealed" Souta added, eyes on the Wakizashi he was holding, memories of the clan flooded through his mind, before shaking them off.

"Ehh…" The silver haired prolonged with a now assimilated look.

"Done" Shinobu stood, both turned to his work and indeed he was finished as he stood in the middle of a sealing circle.

Turning to Souta he nodded to him "Are you ready?"

Souta merely nodded in reply.

* * *

"Satou-san, from which side of the family does the Wakizashi belongs to?" Kakashi asked the Monk.

Satou snapped out from his trance when his name was mention, the man was taken the information dropped by Naruto too much that he failed to notice all eyes were on him.

"Umm… I-I believed it's from my mother, the Kaito clan" He answered Kakashi.

"Kaito… The only clan who can harness Chakra aside from the Monks within the land of Rivers, though I believed there weren't any members left?" Kakashi explained before directing the following question to Satou.

"No, my mother's clan was massacred by a cult whose name until now isn't known. My mother herself went missing a week before the massacred and was later found dead by the River near the Temple" His head down when he was explaining.

Sasuke slowly bobbed his head; he knew how it felt to lose a family member, especially a whole clan. But, unlike Satou, Sasuke was lucky that his mother is still around for the raven to come home to.

Satou look up to Naruto "The Wakizashi was the only thing we could retrieve from the compound since almost every wealth that were own by the clan were stolen" He said sighing. Down hearted because nothing was left even a single thing for a memento of the Kaito clan "My mother had talked a few things about the Wakizashi, things like how it was centuries old and how each heir inherited it. As far as I know, any mention about the sword being a sealing tool wasn't known off, heck; I'm even going to assumed that the whole clan didn't know about it"

Kakashi nodded, he also does wonder about this. What if Naruto was wrong? What if Naruto just mistook the Characters? And besides, if it was in a language that made the Uzumaki sealing unique, how come a clan as the Kaito are able to forged and formulate a Sealing tool in Uzumaki sealing? And for what purposed?

As if voicing his thoughts, Sakura inquired Naruto "If Bungo is the written language used in the Uzumaki sealing, how come the Kaito clan know of it?"

"Hn, and what was it made for? Was it made for this very reason?" Sasuke asked gesturing to their current situation, as he putted his hands on his pockets.

"That's because it didn't belong to the Kaito clan" The blonde immediately answered, earning a look from the others.

"It was given to the Kaito clan" He added

"What-?"

"Uzumaki Hoshimaru" Naruto cut the Monk "A legendary Sealing Master that specializes in sealing tools. His father, a samurai from the Land of Iron taught him how to weld different types of weapons. I've read something about him being the innovator in sealing tools; he was the one who implement them in Uzu. One day, when the time his mother died of old age, Hoshimaru left Uzushiogakure to venture out the world, it said that with him were the two very first Sealing tools he successfully made. Daishō, the Sealing Katana and the Unsealing Wakizashi"

"No way…" Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, the information Naruto gave to them lead only to one thing.

And it looks like she's not the only one, Sasuke also came to a realization "That means…"

"The Sealing Master that came to the Land of Rivers and sealed Amon…"

"Was Uzumaki Hoshimaru"

Everyone said nothing after the revelation as they took a moment to process their minds.

Satou was the first to recover "Nakaji… That's why Nakaji stole the Wakizashi! He knew!"

Kakashi nodded in agreement "Yes and I'm pretty sure Souta was responsible for his death"

"But why Konoha?" Sasuke who'd returned to his barring asked "Why not Suna?" The three genin were earlier told about the veteran Suna Shinobi during the time of Kakashi's unconsciousness.

"It's either Sunagakure or Konohagakure, though the former is a no considering the fact that Suna is specialized in poison crafting rather than the Sealing Art. The best option is Konoha, since their relationship with Uzu" Kakashi explained.

"And since Konohagakure and Sunagakure are in an alliance, Nakaji knew of the very best choice" Sasuke added in assimilation.

"But Hokage-jiji didn't know about the sword being a Sealing tool no?" Naruto look at Kakashi in question "I believed so and considering the issued report submitted to the Hokage refers only to a family heirloom sword and nothing else, the Weapon and tool department might have bypassed the needed inspection when the sword was acquired" The silver haired sigh out in exasperated "Another flow that Hokage-sama needed to follow up"

"Can't help it, the old man is a walking fossil" Naruto immediately dodge an incoming kick "Don't talk about Hokage-sama like that" Sakura scolded as she caught the blonde's ear.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…"

"Souta and his Shinobi could any time marched here to unseal Amon then"

"Not quite…" Naruto said finally out of Sakura's hand.

"You know Naruto, you've been giving out information that not even Sensei know…" Sakura pointed out.

"What can I say, when it comes to Fuinjutsu, not even a single word is forgotten" The blond bragged.

Kakashi clear his throat, calling them to return to the topic at hand.

"Ah yes..." Naruto blushed scratching the nape of his neck "Anyways... I found out from the other Monks yesterday information about the Demon Amon and recognized that he has another name that Uzushiogakure is knowledgeable about"

"And that is?" Sasuke cross his arms.

"His also called the 'The curse one'"

"The Curse one?"

"Yeah, a human who originally was a Jashinism, a group that worship a God name Jashin. Jashin is a wicked God and expects that all his followers — so named "Jashinists" — bring nothing less than utter destruction and death. They constantly offered up human sacrifices. Amon, a once human was a follower, like the other members he too offered sacrifices. He was one of the very few to have come close to achieving the Jashin religion's secret techniques which grants immortality, but went astray when he discovered Chakra. Through greed, he started cultivating Chakras from anyone and with halfway through achieving the secret technique his body was immune to Chakra overdose. One member of the Otsutsuki clan, who specialized in Juinjutsu came upon him and grow interest in him, as such he was used in terrorizing small villages after villages, with the help of a Juinjutsu place on him by the Otsutsuki, his power increases and completely turning him into a demon"

"I don't know what happened next but, I know that the only way to stopped him was sealing both his body and soul separately from each other"

"So you're telling us that there are two sealed places in the village?" Sakura asked after digesting the story.

Naruto nodded "I don't know where the other one is and don't know whether the one sealed near the temple is the body or soul. As of now, I sent out clones to locate the-"The blonde suddenly pause.

Kakashi realized that Naruto was experiencing a backlash from one of his clones.

The room was quiet for a moment.

"Well, this is bad…" The blonde finally said, earning a worried look from Kakashi "What is it?"

"I found the other place and also found out that we have the body. So, the other one is where the Soul is sealed..."

"But…?"

"But Souta already unsealed it"

Suddenly a strong wave of foul sensation was felt.

"Well, shit…" Kakashi cussed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Did I said that this was going to be the last chapter for the arc? Lols, unfortunately i tried squeezing in the whole scene, but found out that I couldn't and the pages passed way longer than my usual pages, so yeahs...

Anyways...

 **Reviewers:** Thank you... I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the story, it brightens me up and encourages me to update. I hope you furthermore enjoy them with the new chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Uzumaki and they're known for

**Disclaimers** _ **:**_ I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto besides the Ocs that appeared on the story. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

-Fic's an AU-

-Not Beta'd (No beta reader) so expects some grammatical errors and misspellings-

-V(^_^)V-

* * *

Shinobu was an avid Fuinjutsu specialist; he'd attended the academy in Amegakure for the sole purposed of the Art. Shinobu didn't know why he was interested in the art, probably because he had seen a certain Toad Sannin Shinobi using Fuinjutsu, it wasn't really clear to him, but Shinobu had grown attached to it, it grown to a point where he was obsessed with sealing art.

But of course Shinobu was not born for the ninja art; he has no talent on it, especially when he came from a wealthy civilian family that has no Shinobi members.

But these does not stop Shinobu from his desire, he studied the art, even if he was ignorant about the strength of Fuinjutsu. He even went as far as learning the language of Ninshou. A language that said to have been used during the time of the Sage of Sixth path, the word Ninshou itself was adopted by the original term of Ninjutsu 'Ninshou'.

The idea was thrilling for Shinobu, that he went double time in studying the language. He was even doubt as a soon to be Hero of Ame, since a similar Kage from Konoha who died protecting said village was also just a civilian that studied the sealing art of the Uzumaki clan.

Uzumaki clan

A clan feared for their Sealing Art.

No one know what kind of unique sealing they used, rumour has it that they've been using a lost language, what it was, Shinobu nor the outsider of the clan does not knew.

The Uzumaki clan aren't that much strict about their clan hidden Jutsu, compare to other well-known clan, who preferred their clan prowess kept to themselves.

No.

The Uzumaki clan are wild and prefer to show off; they frequently used their sealing art, thus exposing the matrix of their unique Fuinjutsu. Although it was copied by many, the extractions of its definition were never understood and since sealing also requires the needs of understanding, it was never used by the enemies in risked of backfired.

They were just that unique;

Shinobu also had read from the books that the clan was the only clan to have signed a contract with the death God.

Whether it was real or not, Shinobu does not know and neither does he desire to witness it. The mention of the death God itself, sends shivers through his bone.

But Shinobu's passion for the art was limited.

His enrolment in the academy was used as threat by his family for company rivals. His parents bragged out that someday they'll have a Shinobi in their family. Of course the sole reason of it was for the family to own a personal shinobi, where they wouldn't hire anymore and waste some money on Shinobi for protection, and since Shinobu was the heir, it also gave him an advantage from raging rival companies from killing him once he inherit his family's company.

But these don't stop Shinobu. Even if his father preferred for him to focus on their company, Shinobu was still reading the art. It was tiring doing the same things together, but it was his obsession.

You know what they say; the rival to a gifted prodigy is a genius of hard work.

One day when he'd had enough and had to choose from the two, Shinobu picked his most desire and ran away from his family and stumbled to a temple.

There Shinobu stayed and joined the Monks; unsurprisingly the Monks also used Sealing Art, developing his Sealing art as well.

During his stay there, he was dub as a genius with his knowledge of the art, he was often asked for information from the younger vocations. All in all he was respected there, but even if he was dubbed a genius. Shinobu, since he'd tackled the subject hadn't performed any sealing in his life.

So when the temple was attacked, Shinobu in his life performed Fuinjutsu, through panic Shinobu used the strongest in his sleeves, he instantly eradicated not only the attacking enemy but also all members of the temple.

But what surprised Shinobu was after the event, he didn't feel any remorse for his action.

No.

He felt satisfaction.

Satisfaction from his hard work, satisfaction for the amount of power used in his technique, he was feeling so pleasured that he wanted more, more power, especially when he realized that his Chakra was almost depleted.

As if he hadn't stayed in the temple for many long years, Shinobu ventured out.

He had travelled around the elemental nation, searching for power. He was even offered some from Orochimaru, a traitor from Konoha, but he declined said offer knowing too well that he'd only be used.

Shinobu then realized about the Bijuu.

Nine tailed monsters that were created from large masses of Chakra, said beasts were sealed into a Jinchuuriki who were usually identified by their large amount of Chakra reserved.

That was power, but of course, Shinobu knew that it was impossible for him to take out a Jinchuuriki on his own, so he thought of other minor once, like Demons who, just like him seek Chakra.

He returned to Ame for researched and during the process he picked up a boy who was thrown out from his family for his unique self.

Shinobu found one, the Demon Amon from the land of Rivers.

The perfect first step, before he can have a Bijuu.

So here he stand, eyes pitch black, with magenta strips on each cheeks, his canine sharpened along with his nails, one hand was holding the Wakizashi, which happened to be attached to Souta's torso.

"S-Shi…No…Bu…!?" Gasped out Souta, blood flew out from his mouth; visible emotions ran through his eyes.

Shock, confused and betrayed

Shock when the sword he was once holding was now in his torso. Confused as to why Shinobu was holding the hilt of the sword. And betrayal when his eyes landed on the Monk's face, a sinister smile graced his face.

"W-Why…"

"Humans are easy to manipulate when you use your cards correctly…" He pulled the sword from Souta whose body fell to the floor. Souta immediately held his open wound, his breathing deep.

Kneeling down to his level, Shinobu yank Souta's hair upward "But I thank you, without the Wakizashi I wouldn't accomplish my plan" He let go of his hair and stood up.

"Come Hayato, our destination's the temple"

"Haaah…? What more do you need? You already sealed Amon in you?" The silver complained beside his guardian.

"We need to destroy the demon's body. Now that the soul is unsealed, it will try to return to its original body, which happened to be loosely sealed"

"Urgh! Find…What about Souta?" Hayato turned to said man.

"Umm… Shinobu…"

"What?" Shinobu turned his head to Hayato who was staring down at an empty floor.

"Wha-"

* * *

Mountains of books, scrolls and many different weapons and instruments scattered around inside a small room. Clouds of dusts flew along with the moving bodies occupying the room.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Sakura, after the long silence finally asked, exhaustion lace her voice. She and the rest of her team, Naruto and Sasuke had been scavenging the abandoned storage room for quite a long time now.

"Clues that might point us to where Hoshimaru-sama kept his sealing Katana…" Naruto's muffled voice reply from the other side of a wall-like pile of books.

"Exactly what are these clues?" Sasuke asked above the mountain scrolls, another open scroll in his hands, his eyes were on the writings while he asked.

"…"

Both teammates of the blond turned to him, in Sakura's case stared at the wall-like books.

"I don't know, okay!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration after the long silence.

The genin of team seven have been in the storage room for two days now, searching for hints and clues for the other half of the weaponry set of Uzumaki Hoshimaru. They're patience are running low, especially after what happened yesterday.

Sakura was worried about Satou, yesterday when everyone felt Amon's presence after one of Naruto's clone dispelled and received their memories, the five of them panic, though both Kakashi and Sasuke hide it well, while Satou and Sakura were expressing their own. Naruto on the other hand was already rushing out towards the heavy pouring rain.

Sasuke out of reflexed followed him, Kakashi thinking that the blond might have stormed to where the place was, followed his two boys to stop them from rushing without a plan in thought. The Jounin's expectations were immediately thrown out when he found his boys carrying a bleeding Souta.

The group later found out about the betrayal and the intention of the Monk and his assistance that were supposedly working for Souta.

Satou also learned the purpose of his elder brother's plan.

" _That's what happened if you let your emotions get to you" Naruto interject in between the two brothers' conversation, he was leaning back in one of the corners of the walls in the room, his arms crossed._

 _His head was turned to Sasuke._

" _Naruto that's rude of you-"_

" _His right…" Sasuke cut her off, nodding to Naruto "Emotions are both your strength and weakness. It is strength when you wanted to protect someone dear to you and weakness if something bad could happen to them, you feel yourself lost. In my case, I was played by my brother planting out a side to kill him through revenge and because of this, I desire strength in the shortest way possible" He sigh out in frustration for his own "I had hoped that I did, in truth I was weakening myself" Sasuke gave a side glance to Naruto "I mean I was easily defeated by this idiot here with words"_

 _Naruto sheepishly grin while scratching the back of his head. Kakashi chuckled at the exchange, a bet sting out of jealousy, wondering if he and Obito could have reach that kind of relationship that Naruto and Sasuke have._

 _Yeah, they could have._

" _Also, there is no such thing as returning the life of the departed without an equal sacrifice" Added the Jounin._

 _Naruto bobbed his head "Even the Nidaime Hokage's Jutsu requires a living persoon…" muttered the blonde earning questioning looks from the group._

" _Ehh…umm… never mind me, I was just talking to myself" he wave them off._

 _Souta was silent afterwards, maybe because he thought that they were right, that his mother should stay dead. But there was a part of him that doesn't believe them; they didn't understand the loss of someone important to them._

 _True that Sasuke lost almost all his clan and the Jounin was the only surviving member of his genin team, it still doesn't woke Souta out from his belief that there is a way for them to returned the lost._

 _Sakura who'd been listening to Sasuke and her sensei noticed the same fire in Souta's eyes back at the underground base that she and her team destroyed._

" _Souta-san you're not the only one suffering" Souta turned to her "What makes you think of that" Her only answer was a gesture to Satou who'd been seating a distance away from his brother's futon where he was laid after his treatment._

 _The younger of the twin's head was down, his arms on his lap, hands in a tight fist while clutching his clothes._

" _Satou…"_

 _The call of his name jerked his body for a moment, Satou raised his head, a fake smile grace his face "The girl is right Niisan"_

 _Sakura was suddenly softly jabbed by Sasuke who moved closer to her. Once the raven had her attention, he pointed to Kakashi who was motioning for the team to move out of the room, telling them silently to give them space to talk._

 _Nodding, team seven were later found outside the room._

" _Guess there won't be time to relax now…" Kakashi said one hand on his pocket while the other under his chin._

 _The three nodded in agreement._

" _We'll not waste time any further. Naruto" Kakashi turned to the blonde "I want a few clones with me securing the surrounding place. If it really is Uzumaki Hoshimaru, then you guys search for the Sealing sword" Kakashi ordered, again the three nodded._

And two days later, nothing has change; all three were still searching for said sword, heck even the other Monks had offered to help, though they were searching in another storage room.

Sakura sigh out exasperatedly.

A knock from the door was heard, followed by an opening "Any progress?" Kakashi's silver mop of gravity defying hair popped in.

"NO…!" Naruto's muffled voice replied, Sasuke grunted tossing and picking up another scroll, and Sakura groan out tiredly.

"I guess so…" Kakashi sweat dropped as he move in "Naruto I got the storage scroll, your clone told me you wanted it" He pulled out the scroll he used to store the Wakizashi.

Naruto immerged from one of the gathered piles "Thanks sensei…"

"What are you going to do with it anyways?" Kakashi inquired as he handed the scroll to the blonde.

Naruto open the scroll and placed a hand on the matrix, he applied chakra and suddenly the arrays disappeared "I need it to seal Amon's…" Was his reply, said blond suddenly pulled out a rectangular box from his holster, he opened the boxed to find a brush and a small bottle of black ink.

"With a storage scroll…?" Sakura asked standing behind Naruto, she peered down at him. Sasuke too had jumped closer.

"Uzumaki-sama had battled and sealed Amon's soul by a bolder, and as of my knowledge of Fuinjutsu, an object with a strong symbol also represents as a strong storage" Kakashi quoted "Isn't a storage scroll a bit…" The silver didn't word out the last, knowing that Naruto understood what he was trying to say.

"I know, but back then the Uzumaki clan needed a large object to seal a demon or sealed them with their Chakra ink, although the latter also becomes their summon contract, whether they comply or not. And in Hoshimaru-sama's case, he did the former since he doesn't want to have Amon as his summon and neither do I, but that's beside the point" he wave of the last statement "What I'm trying to say is, since the flow of time, modern sealing arts are somehow stronger than the ancient ones, especially since most of them are modified from the originals, not that it can counter the Uzumaki's…" Naruto muttered the last part "I can combine these alternatives with my Clan's sealing to create an equal strength such as a bolder like where Amon's soul was once sealed, to a simple storage scroll"

"…"

"…"

"So, to summaries, you'll create a modern sealing and your clan's ancient sealing arts… And here I thought you've forgotten Fuinjutsu" Kakashi mumbled the last one, earning a look from Naruto.

"No and yes… No, I'm not using any modern sealing; I'm using the Uzumaki modern sealing and the Uzumaki ancient sealing. And yes, I too thought the same…" He twisted his lips in thought, before pushing them aside and picking up his brush to start his matrix.

"For some reason, In the middle of Naruto's sermon, I thought we were talking to someone else, until he said the last part…" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted.

"Come to think of it, Sensei don't you also specialized in sealing?" Sakura asked remembering the Bio data she'd read about her Sensei.

Kakashi, who was now reading his book, when he'd, pulled it out? Sakura didn't know and she doesn't want to know, turned to her.

"Hm? Yeah, but not as avid as Naruto here…" He pointed to the crouching blonde.

"So you're saying Naruto's stronger than you?" Sasuke pointed out.

"No, what I meant is Naruto's knowledge of the specific art is broader than my own… I mean if Hokage-sama hadn't forbid him from using Fuinjutsu, he'd probably had graduated the rookie of the year"

Sakura would have disagreed if it was back when team seven recently formed. She would have argued that no one else is stronger than Sasuke-kun, but that was back then. Back then where she was ignorant about the life of a Shinobi, back then where she was all about Sasuke-kun this and that, although she still loves Sasuke, she knew when to limit the obsession.

Now, she knew who Naruto is, she knew who Sasuke really is. Naruto who matured in an early age yet childish, Sasuke who's mentally unstable and clouded with confusion. Naruto who's a geek when it comes to Fuinjutsu, an art that is considered powerful yet too complex for a supposedly simple minded as Naruto. Sasuke who is actually weak, Naruto who is actually strong.

She knew now what her teammates' standing now, and she'll be damn if she doesn't work hard on her own.

Sakura suddenly woke from her musing when she peered back down at Naruto, her eyes on his work, in just seconds Naruto had now covered the once blank paper with arrays of different Characters and symbols, but what surprised Sakura the most is his penmanship.

"Are you always this good of a writer?" It wasn't Sakura who'd asked, but Sasuke who somehow voice Sakura's thought.

"Hm…?" Naruto looked up at them, and then back to his writings "I don't really see any difference?" He said before he returned to doing calligraphies on the scroll.

"Excuse me…" One of the Monks of the temple suddenly called from the door, his head in. The three with the exception of Naruto turned to him.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"I think we've found it…" Naruto's head immediately shoot up "Where?" And was immediately dragging the Monk out by the arm

His teammates wondered how he had moved so fast, Sasuke in particular had activated his Sharingan when the Monk entered, checking if he wasn't an imposter.

No one is safe in their current situation.

Sasuke also noticed that Naruto's things are now gone.

"How did-…"

"It's best if we follow him now…" Kakashi suggest walking out the room, he too was surprised at the boy's speed.

" _I wonder if he could rival sensei's Hiraishin?"_ He mused to himself and then shook his head _"Nah, the boy's just too hyper, like his mom"_

* * *

Team seven were lead to a room that looked somewhat familiar to the genin.

"Isn't this the room where Satou-san drank tea with us?" Sakura answered the two boy's mental question.

Now that the pinkette pointed it out. It was indeed the same room; the furniture was in the same place as last time, the altar where a Katana was place was also still there.

Wait…

Sakura and Sasuke face palmed while Naruto bash his head to the nearest wall.

Of course, where else could you hide your sacred sword than to put them in a less expected place? _"That's reverse psychology to you"_ Sakura thought.

Their Sensei could only watch in confusion.

A chuckle snapped them back to reality, the team of Konoha turned to find Satou, his right hand covering his mouth, trying to hide his amusement.

"Don't think too much about it, I too did the same thing before I sent out one of the Monks to get you"

"I take it that my students had been here?" Kakashi asked after observing the scene in silence. Satou replied him with a nod "I took them here during our first meeting" Satou motion for everyone to come closer to the altar.

Sasuke took the Katana from its stand and unsheathe the sword "It's blank…" Naruto quickly moved to inspect. Indeed it was blank, the blade was just a blade, even the handle itself was just leather, and it's as if it's just an ordinary sword.

"The hell…?" Naruto took the weapon abruptly from Sasuke.

"Be careful now…" Kakashi's warning came too late; red liquid grazed the blade of the Katana.

It was Naruto's blood.

" _ **You aren't Naruto if you're not an idiot"**_ Kurama stated in Naruto's head while healing the cut _"Shut up, we're currently in crisis here. It's natural to feel on edge"_ The Bijuu grunted in reply.

Maybe they were wrong; maybe the Seal Master really did hide the sword somewhere. Because the Katana Naruto's holding right now is just an ordinary sword.

Where could he be hiding it? The only other safest place that Naruto could think of is if he took it with him to his grave, and that would be, borrowing from Shikamaru 'troublesome'. Where could they even find the grave? The Monks didn't even recognize Uzumaki Hoshimaru before Naruto himself did.

Or maybe Naruto was just overthinking himself.

Naruto's blood that grazed the blade suddenly moved.

"Wha-…?" the blood formed to arrays that spread from the tip of the blade to the end of the hilt. The familiar Uzumaki circle appeared on the centre. The read liquid turned into black as the shape of the sword reformed. The short hilt grow longer to an equal length as the blade, the simple black leather turned to greyish white, with scale-like skin wrapped around it. And the blade, the blades surfaced now had scriptures, the Ha of the blade now triangular sharp shape.

The whole group were left speechless when the arrays disappeared, Naruto himself was stupefied, his eyes widen and his mouth hanged open.

The once Katana had turned into a Nagamaki.

"A blood sealing…" Naruto mumbled after a long silence, before punching a fist on the air "That was awesome!" he exclaimed, snapping the rest of the audience from their trance.

"Well… Now that confirms the identity of the Fuinjutsu Master" Kakashi said, moving to Naruto, who gave the weapon to him.

Like the Wakizashi a noticeable Character was on the blade "I'm going to assume this one says seal…" Kakashi look at Naruto who bobbed his head in reply.

"We have the sword…What now?" Sakura asked.

"My clone right now is finishing the storage scroll that we'll use to seal Amon's; the only problem is I don't know how to use a Nagamaki. I mean, I'm only a beginner with Tanto" Naruto messed his blond looks.

"Hn…"

"Can you suggest something other than a grunt…?" Naruto turned to Sasuke, said raven was about to retort when Kakashi beat him to it.

"Now , now… we don't have time for any argument" He held both boy's shoulder, after he had given the sword to Sakura to hold "Regarding who'll use the weapon. It just so happened that I can wield any kind of weapon" he bragged with his signature inverted 'U' eye smile.

"Really? Last I know, you only specialized in Tanto" Naruto shrugged the hand away.

"You forgot what I'm known for…"

* * *

"The rain's still pouring hard…" Sakura raised a hand to catch some waters, she and the rest of team seven where in the forest near the mansion of the Masato, the four of them were hidden amongst the large tress.

"It hinders surveillance…" She added, she turned to where the others were perched at. Kakashi and Sasuke had their Sharingan on, well in Sasuke's part that is, Kakashi's covered eye was open.

The two were peering down at a cave where the genin of team seven had escaped from a week ago.

Of course her complains were not heard, the Sharingan might not have the same visual x-rays as the Byakuugan, but they had one thing in common and that is to see the flow of Chakra. With both Sharingan on, Kakashi and Sasuke are at advantage with the current situation.

After a long silence, Kakashi covered his Sharingan, once again to not waste Chakra. He had been doing the same thing for at least five minutes before returning back to observing.

Unlike Sasuke, Kakashi isn't an Uchiha; he is an outsider that had been given a Sharingan as a gift from an old friend. It was taxing for his body to continuously use the Sharingan. Sasuke on the other hand is an Uchiha, a member of the clan where the Doujutsu came from, so the raven didn't have to cut five minutes to conserve his Chakra, though Kakashi did advice the young Uchiha to not overdo it and deplete himself, especially when danger is unpredictable.

The sound of the wind brought Kakashi to Sakura's comment earlier. Now that he thought about, the rain had been pouring down hard non-stopped and it actually worry Kakashi, one because, he and his team had been in the Land of Rivers for almost a month now without any reports sent to the Hokage. And two, Kakashi had his village's Jinchuuriki and the heir of the almost erased clan and one of the founding fathers of Konoha. With no words given about the village's weapon and their 'Prince' Kakashi is positively sure that Hokage-sama is currently holding the council from planning anything bad that could happen to Kakashi once they returned.

Speaking about the Jinchuuriki, Kakashi moved his head towards where Naruto is. The blonde was perched up above his tree; said boy was staring at the cascading waters.

Kakashi gave him a worried look, out of all the members of team seven, Naruto was the only one who wasn't wearing any cloak to cover from the heavy rain. All three, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were wearing the standard issued cloak that were given after they've officially graduated from the academy, in Kakashi's case during the yearly update of his profile as Jounin, a standard protocol to keep track of Konoha's Shinobi.

It's either Naruto forgot getting his or the blonde wasn't issued one. The two assumptions were both a possibility, regardless with how the blonde is a genius in Fuinjutsu, his idiotic common sense is still low, and then again it also falls to the blame of the latter. With Naruto's status being known to Chuunin andJounin, it's not a surprise if the second assumption is also correct.

"The rain…" Naruto said, like Sakura raised his hands to gather some water. The words he uttered were loud enough for the others to hear, gaining their attention, including Sasuke who had been surveying the area and was now looking up at him.

"What about it…?" Sakura question after the long silence, Naruto looked back down at them before pointing towards a direction within the forest "If you look closely, you can see a seal" he motion for everyone.

Heeding, Sasuke followed where Naruto was pointing. He found himself looking at a large tree trunk, at first he found nothing, focusing further; he found a small outline of a possible seal.

"I see it…" He confirmed to the others, Naruto nodded "There are other seals similar to the one you saw spread around the very edges of the country, the one you saw is the centre seal…"

"An illusionary barrier seal…" Kakashi announced in realization.

Nodding again, Naruto looked up at the dark clouds "The barrier serves as a cover, preventing any strong pulsing Chakra from escaping within the surrounded seal"

"Shinobu made it sure that no foreign country would interfere with his plans…" Kakashi concluded, before looking back to Naruto "When did you found the seals Naruto?"

"Yesterday when I spread my clones out, I found all seals placed at the country borders. And just now for that one" He pointed to the seal.

"But if it's an illusion, shouldn't it be just… an illusion?" Sasuke inquired which Sakura supported with a nod, wondering the same as Sasuke.

Kakashi should have expected the question, one because Sasuke's doujutsu also specialized in Genjutsu and the raven himself had experience said Jutsu from his brother, and Sakura's a bookworm, everything written on the text book is probably memorized by the pinkette. And two, it is commonly known that Genjutsu are just, as Sakura had said, Genjutsu.

"As what you have learned from the Academy, Genjutsu are illusions, it creates false images and/or trick the body into believing it has experienced physical pain" Kakashi explained "Well, at least that's what the textbook says" He gave Sakura a knowing look, said pinkette nodded.

"But there is another method in casting a Genjutsu, one where false images are real and are physically present. This is the use of Natural Elements, Fire, Water, Air, Lightning and Earth. Through the use of these Elements, the caster can performed any scenarios they wished"

"I thought Elemental transformation is hard? It's why only Chuunin and above are allowed to practice them"

"Correct, every person's Chakra has an affinity towards one of the five basic nature transformations. Affinity can at times be genetic, or at least common to a particular family; most members of the Uchiha clan have an affinity towards the Fire nature, I in particular have Lightning Element" The silver gave the young Uchiha a side glance "Shinobi have an easier time learning to create and control a chakra nature that matches their affinity, although even then it may take a number of years. Although it is technically possible to master all five natures, it is very rare because of how much of training is involved

"Sandaime-sama, originally has a fire affinity, but through the years he had manage to master the other four elements" All three genin were staring at Kakashi in astonishment, Naruto in particular was shining the brightest. It isn't always you here things about your surrogate grandfather whom Naruto had thought to be just an old man.

"But sensei, if elemental transformation are really that difficult, then is possible that Shinobu had mastered all five elements to perform the Genjutsu?" Sakura asked her team captain, whom which gave her a smile, before he turned to Naruto.

Said blonde blink at the sudden attention, till realization kick in "Ah, yeah… hehehe" He sheepishly laugh, before moving his gaze to where Sakura was "Fuinjutsu!"

"Huh?"

"Through the use of Fuinjutsu you are able to create natural elements. In Shinobu's case, he used two types of elemental seal, Water and Air, a barrier seal that requires four seals and one seal for Suppression , having all six seals applied" Explained the blonde, then close his eyes and twisted his face in thought "He could have use one seal. I mean, you can combine the Elemental seal with…"

"ANYWAYS…" Kakashi immediately interjects before the blonde got out of truck and lost himself, heck it was only supposed to be Kakashi who gets lost.

"Naruto, why didn't you remove the seals?"

Said blonde raised his brow in question before answering "Well, I figure since I'm currently showing off my Awesome Fuinjutsu skills…" A tick marked appeared on Sakura's head "without Jiji's permeation, it's best that no one from the village knew about our situation, especially when 'you-know-who's men are always watching over me…" Naruto finished giving Kakashi a knowing look.

Kakashi had to agree with him, with Naruto still band from using Fuinjutsu and Danzo had long assumed that Naruto doesn't do the art anymore, it be a disaster in the Hokage's part if information reach the council. Guess the blonde really could think if the situation really needed too, an act which proves the blonde's moniker name.

'Konoha's Number one Unpredictable Ninja'

Speaking about the Hokage and Council, Kakashi wonder how Konoha had been, not that he's missing a certain someone that is, which he actually was.

Kakashi touched the weapon dangling behind his back.

It was two days later, two days after they'd found the sword and initiate a plan to counter Shinobu. Kakashi, the team captain had suggested to move rather than to wait and waste more time. Apparently, the reason why there weren't any attacks made from the enemy was because, Shinobu needed time to adjust his Chakra coils to the foreign Chakra.

This of course was shared by Naruto, through Kurama, not that his team knew that the Bijuu and he are already in acquaintance. Not even Kakashi knew about it, it's not that Naruto doesn't want to, but it's just that, Sasuke and Sakura recently just found out about him being a Jinchuurki, Sasuke's reaction few days ago proves that another information about the giant Fox, would be too much for the raven to take. Also, Naruto is cautious around Kakashi regarding about Kurama, one because Naruto knew, rather he sense it through Kurama's given ability, that Kakashi despised the fox.

Who wouldn't? When said fox was the reason of the Jounin's past years' misery. The years were Kakashi had thought that everyone precious to him had gone and left him, and the years were he'd kept begging to die during one of his high rank mission when he was still in ANBU. Kakashi's purpose of living was almost lost, until Naruto's arrival.

Naruto gave Kakashi a glance.

Naruto at a young age had been told about the only living member of the team his father had leaded.

He heard stories of the great Copy ninja Kakashi from his grandparents and Uncles and Aunts that usually venture out the country of Uzu for foreign affairs and missions. Stories about how he was a prodigy, how he was feared by many through the eye he possessed and so on and so forth.

So much that Naruto one-sidedly proclaimed Kakashi as his surrogate brother, even if said brother has yet to meet Naruto.

Naruto snapped from his mussing when Kurama's panic call rang through his head.

" **NARUTO!** "

A shadow suddenly covered Naruto's formed, looking up, adrenaline suddenly rushed throughout his body. Out of reflexed, Naruto immediately performed his signature hand sign and summoned one clone. Said clone quickly grabbed Sakura from where she was and jumped out of the forest trees, landing near where the cave was.

The sound of woods breaking, followed by a large shake of the ground resounded the whole forest.

Turning Sakura gasped at the scenery.

The once forest they had hidden themselves in were now a scattered trees as if it was ran over by a tornado. Following the clone and Sakura's descend were Sasuke and the original Naruto both holding one kunai in defensive move, guarding Sakura from any danger.

Kakashi on the other hand was now face to face with the source of ruckus.

"Hayato-…?" Naruto tilt his head confused, the blonde identify the Chakra signature to Shinobu's silver haired partner, but at the same time not, there was a foul Chakra surrounding him, and Naruto can confirmed his troubles by Hayato's current appearance. Instead of the human formed that he once had, he was now more like a beast. His upper body buffed out, his eyes, blood-shot, his pupil long gone, his nails grow like claws, his skin dark and his teeth sharp like a shark.

"This is bad…" Kakashi muttered under his breath, he recognized the foul Chakra, it was a cursed seal, though where said cursed seal was placed at, Kakashi didn't know or better yet, he didn't sighted it anywhere the man's body.

"The hell…!?" Sasuke cursed, his Sharingan on, though the monster like formed was not the source of his cursing, it was Hayato's Chakra, instead of the blue coloured once; Hayato's current Chakra was purple like. A feat the Sasuke hadn't seen before.

"Transformation Juinjutsu…" Kakashi stated, answering his genin's unsound question.

The word perked Naruto's interest. Not that the blonde hadn't heard the word before, in fact his grandfather specialize in Juinjutsu besides Fuinjutsu. Though Naruto's grandfather nowadays prefers not to use the Jutsu or rather he promotes the rest of the clan to prohibit the Jutsu, especially when the Uzumaki had once had a renown Juinjutsu specialize.

"Juinjutsu are a type of techniques used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. With a simple secret hand seal, the user can inflict great mental and physical torment on the victim. The exact workings of Juinjutsu are kept secret" Sakura explained the word from the textbooks she had once read for Sasuke once she noticed the wondering looks from the raven, not that she herself understand it. Though, she stole a glance to Naruto who she suspected that boy also knew the word, she even bet Naruto understands the Jutsu, especially the sudden jerk of his head once he heard their Sensei.

Of course, the pinkette was correct.

Naruto was no innocent with the art, his grandfather, instead of teaching Juinjutsu, Naruto was taught how to counter and undid a Juinjutsu. Although, even if he was taught of the Art, the boy was not confident with his knowledge of countering Juinjutsu, especially when he disliked said technique. To the blonde, it felt like enslaving someone and Naruto hated those kind of people who treat people's lives as toys.

Although Naruto had heard of Juinjutsu, what really brought the boy's attention was the first word that conjoined Juinjutsu.

"Sensei… What's Transformation Juinjutsu?" He voiced out instead of musing it on his own, though he did gave Sakura a confirmation nod at her explanation earlier before asking Kakashi.

Kakashi who was highly on guard hold the hilt of the Nagamaki placed behind his back "Transformation Juinjutsu allows the host the increase of power" This caught Sasuke's interest for a moment before throwing it back to his head "Though if one person is applied with the Transformation Juinjutsu, there are fifty percent chances of its survival, as it needed a strong will and determination, though those who do survived, struggled to control said power. Not much is known of the technique, the only person who is able to used and I'm frankly positive that he is also responsible with Hayato is Orochimaru, not to mention he is in full control with the cursed seal" Kakashi finished, though the information he just explained were also the information acquired from Jiraiya-sama, as said man still is currently spying Orochimaru, his missing-nin teammate.

"Aren't Cha informed? Then again Orochimaru-sama was once a Shinobi from Konoha" Hayato confirmed Kakashi's suspicion, though Hayato's voice was much deeper than before, but his sinisterly voice was still there.

Just the mention of the traitor's name sends chills and anger throughout Kakashi's body. Because one, the man is one of the Sannin of Konoha, the three well-known Shinobi who earned the reputation from Hanzo the Salamander, who name them after they'd survived said man's encounter. Not only is Orochimaru a Sannin, he and his other teammates where the students of the Sandaime Hokage, back when said Hokage was just a Jounin and not to mention, the traitor was the priced student of said Hokage. And two, anger because one of Kakashi's remaining important people was applied with the cursed seal unwillingly, though her strong resolved and willing mind allowed her to lived and survived the ordeal of painfulness. But it didn't change the fact Kakashi almost lost her. A feat that he fought to never happened again, even if said person planned to take ravage of said traitor.

"So you and Shinobu are working for Orochimaru…" Kakashi said, after his silent musing, his voice laced with a hint of anger.

His genin tried to resist a shiver from the voice, it was the first time they've heard the Jounin this angry, or in Naruto's case the second time, the first time was when Naruto's first assassination attempt back when he was still knew in Konoha and the people already knew of him. Kakashi was so angry at that time that Naruto feared him more than the Kyuubi itself, then again he and Kurama at that time where already friends.

Whatever triggered the Jounin to react like this, Naruto better warned his teammates to never crossed Kakashi's way when hell broke loss in their current situation. The blonde could still remember the dead assailant's body scattered all over the place.

Hayato chuckled under his breath before barking out a laugh.

" _Not good…"_ Naruto thought, he could feel Kakashi's anger surging, the Jounin was usually in control with his emotions, and the triggering of his anger and Hayato's mock laugh pretty much flared the Jounin up.

" _ **Not good indeed, though why don't you allow the Hatake-brat to go wild. There might be a fifty percent chance he'll live**_ " Kurama said teasingly, Naruto could imagine the Bijuu in his cage with a palm under his jaw, chuckling.

" _Not helping at all Kurama…"_ Naruto groaned mentally back to the beast.

Luckily though, before Kakashi lost all control, Hayato suddenly stop his feat of laughter and shut up before sighing out and lowering his head as if he wasn't laughing before.

Team seven suddenly stilled;

Hayato's sudden silence put the team's guard up or in Kakashi's case tightens his guard.

Everyone was quiet besides the heavy rain pouring down on them.

Naruto and Sasuke gripped their Kunai tightly, while Sakura pulled out her own, the clone besides her moved just behind her, in case a surprise attack occurs.

They were waiting.

After a long minute of stilling, Hayato lift his right arm and swung to his side, producing a burst of gale destroying more forest. The sudden moved jerked the genin, though both Sasuke and Naruto didn't lower their guard while Sakura took a deep breath, her anticipation getting in to her.

"Working for Orochimaru-sama?" Hayato slowly raised his head and looked Kakashi in the eyes. This time, Kakashi's anger was thrown out when the beast-like-man landed his eyes on him. Hayato's blood-shot eyes showed horrendous feeling throughout team seven. And it doesn't help the fact that the man's Chakras are increasing, Sakura's fast intake of air proved Kakashi's point.

As much as the girl improvements, she still lacks the self-esteem when facing strong enemies, a major flow that needed for Kakashi to correct, not that his encouraging them to find stronger opponents. With Naruto and Sasuke as Sakura's teammates it is more than less a time they will keep finding themselves with stronger enemies, Sasuke in particular attracts attention, knowing that the Uchiha Massacre is well-known throughout the elemental nation.

"Me…? Working…?" Hayato's voiced lowered, though his gaze didn't leave Kakashi "A Monster that took me away from my Family!? A monster that used me for his experiments!? A monster that later abandoned me in the streets just because I'm a failure!?" He said with a voice of contempt. Sakura felt pity for him, it wasn't that the man was like this, no, Hayato was just one of the many ordinary people who had a family and yet was taken away from them, the pinkette turned to Sasuke whose back was facing her, and the situation was a bit similar albeit the man's family might still be alive.

Like Sakura, Sasuke pity the man, a feat for the raven, Uchiha Sasuke does not pity for goodness sake! But the young Uchiha could relate. His brother almost eradicates his clan, not just that but before the traitor killed them, and Itachi stole their father's attention from him. Since Sasuke was not as skilled as his brother, his father sees him as a failure.

"No… Shinobu, Shinobu saved me. He took me… Even when I was already crazy, even when my family sold me to Orochimaru-sama, Shinobu didn't left me. He offered me the chance that I so desire. To terminate the lives of those who gave me life. Ahh" He moaned the last part, his hands moving to his face "I can still remember the metallic taste of their bloods, the tenderness of their meat, yes Shinobu offered it to me. But of course I was taught with manners, I tried to offered Shinobu some, but he told me that it was all for me. Yes, even the meat from those he killed, though Shinobu didn't allow me to eat the ones who died from Chakra depletion, said it was unhealthy for me. He was even concern for my health!" He stated with desire and delight.

Sakura wanted to gagged; she retracted what she had thought earlier. This man was crazy! And the word itself is an understatement. It didn't take a genius too figured out what the man is talking about. Sakura couldn't find her words to say than throw up.

Sasuke was also thinking the same. Cannibal, this man eats human flesh and not just onces, Sasuke is willing to bet that this man eat them three times a day. He regretted it, Sasuke regretted the fact that he even showed pity for the monster, no wonder the Sanin Orochimaru abandoned him; no sane man would want a slave who'd one day eat the master.

" _I don't know whose villainous, you or this man"_ Naruto said for Kurama to hear, he mentally hurled, sick out from what Hayato had revealed _"It just confirms that the man is crazy as fuck!"_

" _ **Don't put me on pars with him! The only people I ate are those nudnik twins from Kumo; then again I vomited them out when they kept squirming in my stomach. So technically, I didn't eat any hairless Monkey!**_ _"_ Argued Kurama, grumbling further about how humans spread rumours they didn't even saw for themselves. Naruto was pulled out from his thoughts when Hayato spoke once more, although this time his formed reformed again.

His canine grow passed his lips, his rounded ears now pointy, his muscles grow even further and two horns emerged from his forehead.

"Ahh, I can't wait to taste yours, especially the taste of one Uchiha and Jinchuuriki" He said with appetency that both boys started to trembled, one because the man was bigger than before and two the man's surging foul emotions and Chakra are condensing Naruto and Kurama's distaste sensing ability, Kakashi and Sasuke's Sharingan visual and the atmosphere.

Without warning, Hayato's foot deepened the grown before vanishing from everyone's field of vision before reappearing in front of Kakashi.

"Sensei! Watch out!" Sasuke's warning came too late when Hayato's arm swung towards Kakashi, sending the copy ninja skidding to the ground and through the fallen trees.

"Did he-?"

"No…" Sasuke cut Sakura moving his crimson red eyes back to Hayato "Hayato's fast, fast enough that my Sharingan couldn't see it" Sasuke saw it, he saw Kakashi too late performing the substitution technique, it was too fast even Sasuke who possessed two Sharingan couldn't catch up with Hayato's swinging arm.

Glancing to the blonde, he silently asked for answer, whether or not the Jounin survived the impact, Sasuke could try sensing for him, but he was still knew from it that he couldn't conjoined sensing around them and focusing more on the enemy. Sakura who was also new with surveying throw Chakra pulsed turned to Naruto as well.

"He's alive and moving" Was the blonde's reply, knowing too well what his teammates want to know. Unlike his teammates, Naruto was a veteran when it comes to sensing, heck the Uzumaki clan are well-known Sensor, and added the fact that Naruto is familiar with Kakashi's Chakra signature, it wasn't hard for him to find Kakashi. Heck the blonde even found the Copy Ninja back when he was kidnapped by Souta and the once underground passageway was huge too.

True to the blonde's words, Kakashi reappear behind Hayato, hands blurring out as he performed a Jutsu.

"Move!" Sasuke commanded to his teammates once he recognized the hand seals. Complying the three ran up the cliff with Chakra infuse on their feet as Kakashi finishes his last seal.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" A blazing large fireball came surging behind Hayato.

"Ninjutsu doesn't work on me Copy Ninja!" Hayato swung his arm once more, dispersing the fire out, once the fire was out Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Glaring, Hayato immediately dodged a kick from the man he was looking for, quickly the two engaged into a Taijutsu match.

"We should help Sensei" Sakura said, though her voice was quivering either stunned from Kakashi's reappearance or frighten by Hayato, who seems to be winning in the current match. Either ways, it doesn't matter.

"It's impossible, Hayato's too fast…" Sasuke cursed his lack, another disappointment of knowing that he is still weak as he was left hanging behind to watch a fight of strong people.

Kakashi was seen flying again, adding more to Sasuke's turmoil thoughts. He just felt useless and helpless, that he prayed. Yes. Uchiha Sasuke prayed, prayed to whatever God up there to save Kakashi from being pummelled to the ground, because even though he had resolved himself to revenge, Sasuke knew or rather saw himself similar to Kakashi, a prodigy who had lost every person he held close to him, but instead of vengeance, Kakashi choose to live, live for them and Sasuke thought that maybe, maybe he could live the way how Kakashi live, the only difference with him and the Jounin is, Sasuke still had his mother. And that's why he decided, he'll live his life not in the hands of his traitor of a brother, not whispered in the ears by the council but by making his mother happy.

* * *

Kakashi is in a dare situation for sure. And the word 'troubled' could not even described it right now.

No.

Not at all

The very first moment that Kakashi flow across the forest was when his life flashes through him. The hit he received was painful, added with the tress hitting his back; Kakashi believed that some of his bones are fractured, not to mention he is also coughing out blood through his mask, Kakashi couldn't be thankful enough for the rain that dumped him to the bones, covering any evidence for his kids to start worrying.

His kids…

" _Got to go, before they'll do something much more terrible…"_ Kakashi thought as he struggled himself to his feet. It was only the thought of his students that constantly gave him strength. Kakashi had already asked himself when he had started to be very protective of them and why he wanted to. Kakashi had lost almost everything from him life, from his parents to his teammates, and Kakashi only continues to live because of two individuals, his precious friend that is suffering from a curse and his sensei's son.

Maybe because they acted similar to his deceased teammates, like how Naruto is Obito, Sasuke is him and Sakura, although a bit brutal is Rin when she worries. He sees them as the team that didn't make it through life and he wanted his students to never experience an early death, he wanted his team to carry on the life that was supposed to be team Minato.

"Yes, that was probably it…" Kakashi mumbled to himself as he stood between Hayato and the cliff where his students had retreated too.

"You're still alive…" It was more a statement than a question as the beast-like Hayato stare down at his limping body, before glancing up to his genin "I'm surprised that none of your little puppies decided to jump in yet" He cracked a sinister smile, exposing more of his sharp teeth.

To be honest, Kakashi himself was surprised as well. Knowing his students, they'd would have jump in and help Kakashi without a second thought now, seeing as the Copy Ninja had been thrown to the ground like a ragdoll, rather, Naruto would have move by now since the blonde's kind of a worrywart. _"Guess they're following their orders now"_

A feat for Kakashi's genin

The plan was to draw out Hayato first and have Sasuke and Sakura face him, since Naruto put up a barrier around the temple that only said blonde can deactivate whether you have the power of Jinchuuriki or not. Creating a hundred per cent possibility that Shinobu will come looking for the Uzumaki, where Kakashi and Naruto will fight him.

The only gamble they had made was not knowing what Hayato possessed, having them paid off by Kakashi being pummelled to the ground. It didn't take a minute of thought that Hayato is easily described as an S-rank ninja and who and what kind of genin would have a second thought in facing a monster like Hayato, without taking Kakashi's eyes off Hayato, the Jounin could already imagine what his genin faces are right now.

Sakura would be bursting out tears out of fear for Kakashi, the Copy ninja crack a smile underneath his mask, it was a heart-warming thought that a person other than 'her' and Naruto to be concern of him, and if Kakashi could dream for the last time, he'd even imagine that Sasuke himself is worried for him and Naruto, there is no denying that the blonde is trying to hold his own from launching between them.

When Hayato shifted his eyes back to Kakashi, he didn't gave off any warning as he launch himself so fast to Kakashi, that the Jounin couldn't took even a single breath to ready himself for another impact. The only thing that the Copy ninja could do is stand still, his thoughts only for the safety of his students.

" _Since we don't have any clue as to what Hayato can do, if anything goes south I want you guys to live the battle to me and scout out for Shinobu and you three will be taking him down"_

That was Kakashi's order; or rather the backup plan of action if anything goes wrong and Kakashi curse his luck for predicting it. But at least the genin are following through the plan,

Or that's what he thought…

Because his unpredictable knucklehead and headstrong blonde of a student did something that proves what his moniker is about.

Instead of Kakashi being thrown again, Hayato was soaring back to the forest. Kakashi didn't register his surrounding for a moment when a flash of reddish orange flashed between him and Hayato, nor did he notice when said reddish orange disappear from his sight before reappearing again.

"Wolf-nii are you alright?" Naruto's concern voice rang through Kakashi's head; though he didn't responded nor did he reacted when Naruto could him the nickname that Naruto named him back when he was still in ANBU guarding Naruto. No, Kakashi was staring wide eyes at Naruto whose engulfed by red bubble-like liquid, said liquid was forming a single tail behind him, the blonde's feature was also different, his hair were pointing high, the corners shaping his eyes darken, his pupils red slit, his whiskers stretched and thicken while his canine sharpen.

The boy was fox like.

There was only one thing associated with a Naruto and a fox and it's "K-kyuubi…"

" **Kyuubi-brat…** " The deep growling voice of Hayato cut Kakashi off, already standing behind Naruto was a beat up Hayato, a stream of blood ran down his mouth and a bruise on his cheek.

"Tsk… I thought I knock you out…" Naruto turned to face him, readying himself from any sort of attack, and by ready he hunched down on his hands and feet, like how an Inuzuka does when they fight.

" **You are soo dead… I will kill you! I will kill you! I will kill you!** " Hayato chanted, his body shaking with rage.

Naruto only narrowed his eyes to him.

"Naruto…!?" Sasuke and Sakura called in announcement that they landed down as well and confused at the appearance he was in.

"Sakura-chan, heal Kaka-sensei as possible as you can, possible enough that he can wield the sword…" The blonde ordered, though Sakura didn't respond immediately, she was looking at Naruto hesitantly, worried and fear crossed her eyes for a moment before slapping herself awake and nodded to Naruto and started doing what she was told to.

"Teme…" the Uzumaki turned to the raven, said raven narrowed his eyes on him, but there was a hint of fear on them, the blonde ignored it "I can sense Shinobu coming closer…" he informed him, which was heard by the Sakura and the stilled Hatake.

Naruto returned his gaze back to Hayato who was now hyperventilating and exerting more dark emotions that Naruto bet he can sense them without the fox's aid.

"I want you to delay him as best as you can" He ordered the young Uchiha without as much as batting an eye from Hayato.

If Sasuke didn't know that Naruto's planning do work and he didn't know of the hidden genius within Naruto, he'd probably had scuffed the blonde of and insult him as to why would he 'Uchiha Sasuke' would follow orders to a dead-last like him. But Sasuke knew, two times that Naruto's on-the-spot planning work and like Sasuke, Naruto's part of a strong clan and not only that but an avid Fuinjutsu master and Sasuke is willing to bet that the current appearance is of him being a Jinchuuriki, though he didn't remember Naruto telling them that he can access and wield the Kyuubi's chakra.

Glancing at Kakashi, it seems that even the silver Jounin didn't know either, judging by his reaction.

"You going to beat him into a pulp like you did to Haku?" Sasuke finally spoke teasingly after his musing; the young Uchiha had figured out that Haku's condition back at Wave was Naruto's raw power of utilizing the Kyuubi's Chakra after said blonde had told Sasuke and Sakura about his status.

Naruto crack a grin "No, more than that…"

Sasuke nodded, this is a battle of monsters and even though he had dubbed Itachi as one, Sasuke could since himself shivering more of fear from the two than his brother.

"Don't take too long, I might kill Shinobu on my own" Sasuke taunted, making the blonde laugh "As if Teme" A promise was silently made.

* * *

Without any further words exchange, Sasuke moved to the trees where Naruto had pointed and with his new sensing abilities he jump tree to tree until Shinobu is on his range.

 _"Shit…Shit…Shit..."_ Were the words ringing through Naruto's head. No. Naruto didn't expect himself to jump in the fight, well technically he was, but not in his initial Jinchuuriki form, no definitely not!

" _ **Well, guess the cat's out of the bag…"**_ mumbled the owner of the cause _"I knew captain obvious"_

During the fight between the bastard Hayato and his sensei, Naruto's emotion meter were raising, first from fright out of the vile aura that Hayato was emitting, disquieted when said sensei had been thrown like a rag doll to the once forest, and fury, fury caused by the first two, the aura emitting from Hayato was triggering the dark and evil Chakra of Kuruma within him and added with his big brother's situation, his head just turned blanked.

Naruto's sense merely returned to him when Kurama mentally scream at him awakening the blonde from his fury and that's when he realized that he was in one of his Jinchuuriki form.

" _ **No secrets are meant to be hidden long"**_ Kurama blow raspberry at him in his mindscape _"Very original..."_ his vessel rolled his eyes at the Bijuu. Naruto immediately thought of his grandmother, whom he'd always pour out of his emotions whenever his grandfather wasn't around, she was the one who Kuruma quoted.

" _Speaking of, what would grandma say in this situation…?"_ Naruto searched through his memories of the many head aching quotes his grandma usually gave him. Naruto question how his grandparents lasted their marriage this long. His grandmother is a woman of literature, an old fashioned tradition based woman, she was skilled in both political and field battle and a woman of grace and dignity, and it was actually these characteristics that no one questions her status as the first woman Clan head of the Uzumaki. But unlike his grandmother, Naruto's grandfather, the husband of the current clan head is a man portray as the common Uzumaki, rambunctious, brash and albeit too wild. A total opposite of his wife, though the man at least make up with his phenomenon tactical skills in the art of war and his surprisingly good leadership, heck his both the Daimyo and Kage of Uzushiogakure for a reason.

" _ **It runs in the blood…"**_ Kurama muttered inside his head, though Naruto could imagine the knowing look the Bijuu was giving him. Nodding openly to the present world, Naruto lock eyes with Hayato.

"Let's get wild…"

* * *

As soon as Sasuke landed on the wet ground Shinobu immediately appear a good distance away from him.

"Hmm…" He hummed upon spotting the raven. Sasuke resisted a shiver at the tone produced by Shinobu, it was deeper than his once collective and the kind brotherly voice and it was cold, colder than Sasuke's brother when he had speared Sasuke's life back then. Especially the man's appearance, Shinobu's eyes were pitching black, though his iris were golden and his pupils, slit like Naruto's Kyuubi influence form, on his forehead was a symbol, from where Sasuke could make out of it, it was like a sharp 'W' though the centre was longer, under a 'U' shape line. The raven doubt he knew what the symbol means, he'll live that to Naruto when he comes. Back to the topic on hand, Shinobu's lips were tainted black, a magenta line each on his cheeks that runs downs to his neck. Gone were the Monk robe he once had, he was now wearing a black Haori adored with golden butterfly patters, partnered by white pants, two inch black obi that was wrapping around his waist held a sheathed weapon behind him, and Sasuke assumed that it was the Wakizashi. He look intimidating but what really shock the raven on his feet was the rancid intent Shinobu was producing, it was more frightening than Hayato's, and by the way how said man was looking Sasuke straight in the eyes, Sasuke could feel his Chakra moving, as if they knew that Shinobu desire for them.

"You are a waste of my time"

Sasuke flinched, an image of his brother walking away from him flash throw his eyes. Shaking his head, Sasuke pushed the thought to the back of his head and focus on Shinobu, he draw out two Kunai from his holster and smirk arrogantly "The idiot had his shine far too long, I'm not about to waste my time and cower" taunted the raven activating his Sharingan. Though the raven envied his teammate, Sasuke knew how powerful Naruto.

It irritates him how the dead-last of the class is much stronger than Sasuke, but it can't be help. If he had been nurtured properly when Naruto arrived to Konoha, then Sasuke guaranty that the blonde would have been the top of their class, but even so, besides the fact that he was ignored by many due to the demon sealed within him, Naruto still grow stronger by asking and accepting help, unlike Sasuke. Sasuke pushed away offers to help him; he'd even pushed his mother who forced herself to train him, as the woman doesn't want his children to fight each other one day. And that's why Sasuke was week, true he might have excel in his class, he lacks the well to fight, especially those who specialized in the ninja art of mind. Because Sasuke had drown himself in hatred, destroying his mentality, and it if wasn't for Naruto who constantly bothers and engaged him into nonsense fights, Sasuke might have been already in T&I department, bonded on his hands.

"That's the point…" Was the raven's reply as he vanished from his place

Shinobu narrowed his eyes; he quickly caught a kick from Sasuke who had reappeared from his right. Not finished with his assault. Sasuke twirled his kunai before stabbing it to Shinobu's arm that was holding his leg. Though even though blood splashed from Shinobu, the man didn't even flinch, grabbing the leg with his free hand, Shinobu throw Sasuke towards a tree. With his reflexed and forced of power, Sasuke manoeuvre his body trying to counter the momentum and position himself upside down to throw several shuriken towards Shinobu, before he completely crushed to the tree, breaking said tree down.

Shinobu merely draw the Wakizashi from his back and deflecting the incoming projectile.

"Is that all you've got? And here I thought that the Uchiha Prince is much stronger, you didn't even lasted a minute"

Sasuke rose to his feet, pushing away the debris. He hissed when a surging pain was felt from his arm, he immediately clutched on it _"Must have been crushed"_ He thought.

"You are weak" Another memory of his brother on that night came, instead of Shinobu standing and insulting in front of him, it was his brother Itachi.

Sasuke suck on air, he was not hyperventilating so hard _"A panic attack at this time!?"_

" _Don't take too long, I might kill Shinobu on my own" Sasuke taunted, making the blonde laugh "As if Teme" A promise was silently made._

Sasuke grit his teeth, grabbing a kunai, he stabbed his hand as he slowly tried to steady his breathing _"I can't be distracted, the idiot would never let it go if he saw me like this"_

Shinobu raised a brow at the boy's sudden self-inflection. But before he could open his mouth to ask, the raven pulled the kunai from his hand before he throw it further behind him and suddenly Shinobu's body tighten, looking down at himself Shinobu raised a praising brow "Ninja wires…" wrapped around each limbs were indeed wires and they were tightening very slowly too.

"When did you-? Ah…" Realization came to him, remembering the shuriken the Uchiha had thrown before he collided with the tree. Glancing back to the genin, Shinobu noticed that the Kunai Sasuke throw is where the wires were connected while one wire was on the raven's hand slowly pulling it to him _"Must be the cause of the tightening"_

The raven didn't reply, he merely smirks before going throw hand seals.

 _Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)_

A stream of fire flow out towards the line of cord in Sasuke's hand to Shinobu, with his body held by the wires, Shinobu was engulfing with the flames.

"Who's weak now" Sasuke said before he immediately jumps away and landing a good meter away from his once spot to find Shinobu stabbing his Wakizashi on the ground where Sasuke hand once stood.

Instead of answering Sasuke, Shinobu dashed towards the raven, which crossed his arms to defend himself and quickly said arms were meet with a heavy kick. Shinobu raised a palm; said palm had a glowing Kanji on it.

" _Shit! A seal"_ cuss the raven; with his Sharingan he read the word 'Heavy 'on it. The palm smack on his arms before Sasuke turned into a piece of wood.

"Kawarimi…" and here he thought Shinobu was fast enough to have planted the seal. A sudden crushed from behind him changed his mind.

Turning, just a good distance from him, a crater was found with Sasuke's body face up.

"Wha-?" Sasuke gasped out, his body was heavy and not just by heavy when tired, it was like the ground is pulling him.

And then he cursed, he was to late when he had performed the Kawarimi.

"Why do I even bother myself for this?" Shinobu said walking towards where Sasuke was, sliding down to the crater, the man stood above the raven, his Wakizashi in his hand.

"Isn't an honour? Who would have thought, that I'll be the one to finish the life of the Uchiha Prince" He laugh as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, his each two tomoe Sharingan blazing up on Shinobu "At least I'm saving you from your dismay" Shinobu commented, he moved to stabbed him and Sasuke finding no other option, closed his eyes _"And to think I planned to asked my mother about the clan"_

 _Doton: Chidoukaku (Earth Release: Moving Earth Core)_

Sasuke suddenly felt the ground he was laying on launched up, he then felt a person landing on him, opening his eyes he found Naruto, he was back in his ordinary formed and was currently producing a series of hand seals before planting his palms on Sasuke's chest "Release" and immediately, Sasuke's body felt it self-release from the hold of the ground.

"Can't believe you'd let yourself be caught that easily" Naruto's cheeky remarked sounded off as he help the raven up "Can't help it when you were taking so long" remarked the Uchiha. Sasuke studied the blond from his head to toe. The once foul Chakra he was feeling from Naruto earlier was now gone, it's as if it never came.

Noticing the calculating look from Sasuke, Naruto patted his shoulder "I'll explain things later, Kaka-sensei's back on his feet and we need to proceed the plan" He said reassuringly.

Another large explosion woke the raven from his trance, looking around; he noticed that both of them were in some sort of elevated ground _"Must be that technique earlier"_ He thought.

"God Damn! Those explosions were exciting!" Naruto whistle from the edge of the place, his hand was over his forehead peering down, his mouth suddenly hang open. Curious, the Uchiha came closer to the blonde and found Kakashi on his feet with his eye bulging from their socket!?

Turning to the source, Sasuke found a crater, larger than the one he had crated and found "Sakura!?" Standing on the centre

Reactivating his Sharingan in doubting that it might be a genjutsu, Sasuke found himself gaping that it was indeed NOT a genjutsu and it was indeed Sakura the one who had created the large crater.

* * *

Kakashi had enough of surprises from his students. It was only supposed to be Naruto who's unpredictable; he didn't know it was influential.

First, when Kakashi woke up from his Chakra depletion (again), he found Sakura mastering the Mystical Palm Technique, Sasuke opening up and Naruto busily applying and reapplying ancient Seals (Which of course was not a major surprise to the Hatake).

Second, he wasn't expecting Sasuke and Sakura to be easily accepting on Naruto's condition, when Sasuke himself was somewhat mentally disoriented and the other had MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder; Written in given data of Sakura) and pretty much think only of Sasuke, he'd thought that they'd might hate Naruto, in Sakura's case considering that she came from a civilian family and Jealous in power in Sasuke's case, with his all being an avenger thing.

And lastly, third, he didn't expected Naruto (yet again) saving his ass with full control of the KYUUBI's Chakra! No! At first he'd thought Naruto had succumbed himself to revenge upon seeing Kakashi beaten like a pulp and Kyuubi offered out his Chakra to kill, but know, Naruto was conscious, heck he even call Kakashi his nickname back when he was guarding Naruto. Yes, and Kakashi just realized that during the time when Sakura was desperately trying her very best to heal Kakashi, without as much as damaging him further (thankfully she didn't and he was purely proud of her for that). Nor did Kakashi expected Sasuke following Naruto's order without as much as of an argument and pretty much held his grounds until Naruto had subdue (Yes, he didn't kill him) the enemy and Kakashi was well enough to stand and rescue the raven who was about to meet his death, which of course caused his female student to rage in unusual way and by unusual, instead of screaming or shouting at the enemy for harming her Sasuke-kun. Sakura had attack Shinobu with a force that almost rivals the Slug Princess of Konoha.

With the help of Obito's Sharingan and to make sure the girl didn't damage herself with recklessness, found that Sakura was indeed fine, and will aside from the blood dripping from her knuckles. He'd expected a nerve burst from the amount of Chakra collected on her arm when she punched the ground, no Kakashi was gaping with astonishment.

" _That's it! Enough surprises! The heavens are obviously telling him to produce another Sannin! And he'll be damn if he doesn't! Heck! They're Sharingan no Kakashi's cute little genin! I have a reputation to create!"_

"Sensei!" Naruto and Sasuke landed besides him, the latter of the two was clutching his shoulder, and worry crossed his face. Were a little bit too late?

As if sensing the elder's lingering eyes, Sasuke looked away from him "I was distracted…" He mumbled enough for Kakashi to hear and by the raven's body language, Kakashi figure that the young Uchiha might have been reminded of his brother during the battle. Clearly telling Kakashi that it was the raven's fault not his.

Kakashi resist in ruffling the raven.

The two snapped out from each other upon hearing Naruto's muttering "God damn… I ain't angering Sakura-chan anymore… I'll day an early life" Kakashi chuckled and as if Sakura heard him, the person mention suddenly landed behind the three, retreating from her attack and was instantly inspecting Sasuke's arm.

" _Like an experience medical ninja"_ Kakashi gazed proudly, mentally noting to thank Taichi for teaching her the proper rules and regulation of being a medic ninja.

Shinobu who had unfortunately not avoided Sakura's attack rose to his feet, he wipe the blood that roll down from his mouth.

"Tsk… Such strength" he muttered to himself, he was astonished. If he hadn't been a once wondering Shinobi he'd be beyond astonished at the display of strength the girl did. He'd heard of Kunoichi similarly close as the female, in fact the only one will know enough of such strength was Tsunade of the Sannin, a medic yet a combatant that can destroy a mountain, exaggerating yet there's truth hanging on them.

At first Shinobu had disregarded off the girl because of her minimal Chakra reserved compare to her other teammates. But Shinobu had underestimated them, not by much but it somehow irk a tingling warning from the back of his head, who was he kidding, these kids are Copy ninja Kakashi's students.

As if suddenly realization came to him, Shinobu walk up from the giant whole and found the Konoha ninja already in position and no Hayato.

Narrowing his eyes, he subconsciously search for his partner and found no hint of the familiar Chakra.

"Hayato-teme is being kept somewhere!" Naruto shouted across from him, if the boy was lying to him, Shinobu couldn't tell, Naruto's genuine reassuring look he was giving Shinobu convinced him that he was stating the truth.

"Hm…It does not matter whether or not he lives, he had made his use to me" Shinobu said rolling his shoulders and snapping his nick from each said, popping of bones were heard within the pouring rain.

Sasuke and Sakura narrowed their eyes at him; these didn't escaped Kakashi, especially when a similar situation had happened not too long ago, but of course unlike the two who silently convey their hate to Shinobu, Naruto reacted in a different way or rather they usual way.

"Ahhrr!" Scream the blonde as he mess his blonde locks, he was frustrated "Are strong enemies all Tsundere!?" Kakashi cough at that.

"Wha-!?"

"Shut up! Listen here bastard!"

"I thought bastard's entitled to Sasuke?" Kakashi commented earning glares from said person and Sakura.

"Shut up Sensei! I'm trying to be cool here" Naruto remarked though he didn't look away from Shinobu.

"You talk big just because you think your cool and all with you acquiring Amon's Chakra. Though, just because you think you've accomplished your plan doesn't mean you can easily ignore or forget the very person who'd stuck with you through the very end!"

Shinobu raised a brow "Oh? You talk as if you know the lives Hayato and I when through?"

"That's because I do know!" Naruto said, determined, though Shinobu didn't taunt him knowing too well that the boy would proceed without any taunting.

"I'm the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. A Bijuu of hatred, due to that I've been given an ability to feel hatred and to see ones person's caused of hatred" Naruto closed his eyes "During my fight with Hayato, I saw, I saw how he was treated. How he was right now. His parents, after when he was two murdered someone, in order to hide evidence of the crime, Hayato, born mentally challenge and ignored feed him the body, not knowing that it was of his own kind. Human." Sakura covered her mouth upon hearing the revelation, Shinobu although he's face shows passive, his head was in turmoil "And ever since then whenever another crime had been committed by one of his parents, it was all feed to him that it went to a certain stage where he yearn for the meat, that he even went so far as to attack his own flesh and blood, which lead him to isolation, where people feared him and pushed him away" Reopening his azure eyes, Naruto look straight at the Monk.

"But out of all these hate, you came. I felt it, the moment you took him in and even went so far as to try accustoming him to eat deer meat, he was happy, an emotion so foreign to him that he would start destroying things, not knowing whether or not it was a good thing or not"

Shinobu formed a fist, he remembered those, he remembered how Hayato would attack things that Shinobu bought or brought for him. Though how the Uzumaki did knew? Did Hayato tell him? No, Hayato tells only things that frighten his enemies. But the boy was telling the truth, and then was he feeling happy at that time? Shinobu would always disregard Hayato's action whenever it happens knowing too well that said man would follow his orders. But this revelation shone a new light to him, things that he didn't know Hayato was feeling.

"That's good and all Naruto, but this guy is no Zabuza" Kakashi finally interject, as an experience Shinobi he knew when the time for indulging emotions and their current situation is not the right time.

"Unlike Zabuza, Shinobu's not following orders, his doing this on his own" Sasuke commented after Sakura made it sure that the raven is functional enough to fight.

"Tsk… I know that"

"Then stop stalling!" Barked Sasuke

"I'm not stalling! I'm waiting for the right time!" remarked the blonde, but before the Uchiha could form out a reply. Naruto was already performing series of those unusual hand seals that Sasuke forgot to ask the blonde about.

 _Uzumaki Sealing: Emerging Water chain! Release_

Three Bungo characters came to light positioned rectangular around Shinobu. As the Characters came to brighten, arrays of lines formed, connecting each three characters forming a triangle before water like chains came out and wrapped around each of Shinobu's limbs.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called as he and the raven ran towards Shinobu.

The two suddenly performed two different series of hand seals.

 _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_

 _Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_

The once already big fire Sasuke produced doubled the size once Kakashi's wind release combines said fire.

"This is nothing!" And with a single pulsed of Shinobu's foul Chakra, the chains were destroyed, but since the combination of the two elements, the approaching fire did not only grow bigger but also moved faster, though Shinobu didn't moved and allow the attack, engulfing him yet again with fire.

When the fire died, Shinobu was found unharmed.

"Take this!" Naruto suddenly was found mid-jump, swinging a punch. Shinobu caught the hand "Weak-"Before Shinobu could finish his insult Naruto poof away _"Clone?"_ Suddenly a shadow covered his form, looking up Sakura came crushing down with a kick; luckily Shinobu had managed to take a step backwards to avid the attack which result into ground crumbling dust.

Before the dust could subside, a long blade emerged, Shinobu made a complete jump back to avoid the projectile but found himself impaled, a confused look crossed his face "How-?"

"Well done with the Genjutsu Sakura" Kakashi's praising voice was heard behind Shinobu, looking down as the dust subdued, the girl was still their holding a ram hand seal. Then it him, instead of dodging the incoming attack, he was lead to the attack, casting a short yet realistic genjutsu, enough for Shinobu to not noticed.

"Impressive, though I doubt this hardly changed anything" Shinobu stated as if being impaled was nothing, Kakashi pushed the blade further in "Oh this clearly changed a lot. _Kawarimi_ " The last word was mumbled but was heard clearly by Shinobu, instead of Kakashi, it was now Naruto who was holding the sword _._

 _Uzumaki Sealing Art: Hoshimaru Sealing tool! Seal!_

"Wha-?" Eyes widen upon hearing the technique, Shinobu was beyond shock that he didn't noticed being pushed forward nor did he noticed Sakura had _Kawarimi_ with an open scroll. And it only came to him when his body landed on the ground and his energy being suck to the scroll.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's been so long since I've updated and for that I'm so so sorry. I've been busy with RL stuff that I've completely ignored the story, though everyone don't worry! I will not stop nor will I abandoned the story.

 **Big Thanks to everyone!** I completely forgot that the story already reached beyond 100 followers, I wasn't really expecting much since this story doesn't have any outline and I have been honestly making the plot in my head. So I thought it's just a jumbled of scenarios.

Hope you all like the new update and yes, I'm not good with fight since.

Again to reassure everyone, the story is not beta'd so misspelling and grammatical errors are very much expected.


	9. Chapter 9: The Sand Siblings

Disclaimer:

-I do not own Naruto

-This is not beta'ed as I do not have one

-Fic is an AU

-Enjoy V(^_^)V

* * *

 _Chatpter 9: The Sand Siblings_ ****

Two Tanto flew around the Training ground seven; one of the two stuck itself to a tree with a 'tank' while the other landed on the ground, blade first. Consecutively, three figures soar after the projectiles, each skidding to the ground.

Groaning, the shortest of the three tried to raise, when suddenly a shadow loam above him and his companions.

"That's enough…" Kakashi's voice rang, earning three different tones of sighing relief; Naruto gave up on his attempt, slamming face first the ground.

Kakashi gave the blonde an inverted 'U' eye smile as he crouched down, his students were covered in bruises from their training earlier.

Following Naruto were his teammates, Sakura lean back, her hands used as leverage as she pulled her head back, she was panting. Sasuke on the other hand lay on his back next to Naruto; he too was panting so hard, his Chokuto still in his left hand, a feat for the Uchiha, unlike a certain blonde.

Kakashi mentally applauded his students.

Ever since their returned from the Land of Rivers, Kakashi had straight away introduced them to another training regimen the next day. Kakashi had increased their endurance training and Chakra control (for both Sasuke and Naruto, since both are still worst and for Sakura's enhance Chakra burst). Kakashi also did not just focus on team building, he also had sign Sakura for a Medical assessment at Konoha's General Hospital, since Kakashi himself is no experience medic. The girl was a bit disappointed at first since she'd be separated from the other two but was quickly reassured by Kakashi that he'd scheduled the assessment on Saturdays and Sundays, the days were the three genin conduct their own individual training.

Kakashi had also focus his individual training with Sasuke since the Uchiha himself had fully develop his Sharingan. A bit early than most Uchiha members fully develop their own before the massacre, speaking of which, the boy's aura had somehow shifted into a somewhat calm feeling overnight compare to the time when Kakashi had meet the kids for the first time, Sasuke's back then were in turmoil, not that the Uchiha's dark aura had completely left him, no, it was still their but it was slowly subsiding as the days passed by. The Copy ninja couldn't guess whether the boy's mother, the Uchiha matriarch had said something to the raven causing this phenomenon development or it was just Naruto.

Kakashi sneak a glance to his hyperactive surrogate little brother, who by now was lying on his back and was poking fun on Sasuke.

The memories of his conversation with the Sandaime a month ago came to him.

" _Very well, the necessary payment shall be given to you tomorrow. For now, you rest" The Sandaime said as he beckon team seven out._

 _As team seven exited, one member lingered, Kakashi._

 _The Sandaime pay him no mind for a moment as he heave out a long and tired sigh._

 _It was three days later that team seven and the Medic ninja with them had returned back to Konoha. Before their journey back to their village, Kakashi had first sent out a hasty report to the Sandaime via Pakkun the moment Naruto had disarmed the barrier concealing the Land of Rivers since said Copy Ninja had long overdue the team's whereabouts, along with the fact that Kakashi still wanted to live._

 _Don't get him wrong; as much as his reputation sent enemies shivering just hearing his name, Kakashi is still no match to the Sandaime and his age teammates._

 _So, when the team arrived, the Medic ninja was immediately escorted back to the village's own botanical, while the rest of team seven were left to face with the Hokage._

 _Lucky for Kakashi, the Hokage had made it sure to talk with his Council before their arrival, giving Kakashi another day to live. Even though said Hokage had vaguely explained to the Council of the whereabouts of both their Prince and Jinchuuriki, it was easily accepted, especially from Danzo, who upon hearing the news merely nodded and left, but of course the Sandaime wasn't about to ignore that._

 _Hiruzen himself hadn't grasped what really happened at the land of Rivers until the team's arrival and the Sandaime must say he was beyond impressed._

 _Especially Naruto_

 _Fuinjutsu is widely known as the most difficult subject in the art of Ninjutsu, only those who have strong will and desire to learn the art are the only ones to earn the title of Fuin Master._

 _Jiraiya, one of Hiruzen's students had this determination, a man, like Hiruzen's other two students were feared upon the mention of his name, a legend that not only learned Fuinjutsu but also Senjutsu, a jutsu that only the Shodaime Hokage achieved as mention in Konoha's history records._

 _Another infamous person to have learned Fuinjutsu was the village's Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, a student of Jiraiya and widely known as the Yellow Flash which name was earned during the third Ninja war._

 _Though Hiruzen himself is titled with Fuin Master, his knowledge of the art isn't as wide as the other two mentioned, even if the old age Hokage was named Professor._

 _Then again, Jiraiya and Minato had their Fuinjutsu broaden with the help of Uzumaki Kushina, wife of Minato and a member of the famous Fuinjutsu specialist Clan, the Uzumaki._

 _Considering that Naruto is the son of Minato and Kushina and have his mother's last name, it isn't much a surprise as to why the boy was good with Fuinjutsu. No, what really surprised and impressed Hiruzen of the boy is his knowledge of different kinds of Fuinjutsu._

 _The Uzumaki clan's Fuinjutsu is the most superior out of all the other Fuinjutsu, their unique usage of language and their ability to create a counter seal in the middle of battle proved their superiority._

 _And even though they were already consider as such, the boy went through length to study other forms of language usage._

 _It made Hiruzen think of the other possibility if he hadn't forbid the boy from using his clan's hidden jutsu._

 _Would the boy improved further with the art?_

 _Hiruzen at that time had other options rather the banning._

 _He had considered the boy to allow access to his Fuinjutsu but he had to live with Jiraiya, Naruto's Godfather._

 _It was a considerable condition._

 _Then again, the boy at that time was still, that a boy._

 _A boy who needed to grow up with fellow peers, even though it backfire to the Hokage's dismay, though it was at least effective around his once ANBU turned Sensei of said boy._

 _Adding the fact that Jiraiya is Konoha's spy and is constantly out of the village, it was risky, especially when the boy looked exactly like his father._

 _Not to mention, the Councilmen will throw a fit, especially Danzo if Konoha's Jinchuuriki is out of their arms reach._

 _Taking a heaving sigh, Hiruzen rose from his chair as he collect the two scrolls display on his desk._

 _The two scroll, one containing Amon's spirit which of course was the one tightly sealed and the other the two sealing tools of Uzumaki Hoshimaru._

 _Satou had given the swords and the sealed spirit to team seven knowing that it would be the safest place to keep powerful materials away from preying hands._

" _He really is a force to be reckon with, isn't he?" the Hokage said touching one of the two scrolls which happened to be the tightly sealed, before he turned to the window behind him to peer down on the three genin of team seven who were now walking down the busy streets of Konoha._

 _Specifically on Naruto_

 _They were poking fun at each other, albeit Naruto was poking fun at the scrawling Uchiha while the female of the group trying to abate the raising heat. But Hiruzen knew, as a far more experience Shinobi, he knew that the banter were friendly, friendlier compare to the time before team seven had venture out to the Land of River._

 _And if Kakashi's report were true, then it was again thanks to the blonde boy for knocking some senses to the vengeful young Uchiha._

 _Hiruzen chuckled to himself "Sealing a demon spirit to a simple as a storage scroll, though frankly modified, is quite astonishing, especially when he is still twelve and had been absent with his Fuinjutsu"_

 _Kakashi didn't respond but simply stayed quiet; watching the Hokage waltzing across the room and into Konoha's private safe volt which was conjoint within the Hokage's office._

 _Once the Hokage had safely place the two scrolls and deemed that it was in the farthest shelves as possible, away from any thieves if it so happened that they'll be a brake in (which of course is very much not a possibility, but one should not be careless) Hiruzen retuned and sat back to his chair, he clasped both hands before looking back at his Jounin._

 _Kakashi suddenly felt the change of atmosphere and recognized that the Hokage had placed a silencing seal around them._

" _I reckon you wanted to know as to how long Naruto has been able to access and control the Kyuubi's Chakra" It was more than a statement than a question._

 _A single nod from the silver haired Jounin was all the Hokage needed for confirmation, though the village leader had already figured much of the Copy Ninja's intention long after the report was given._

" _To be frank, he has complete access to the Kyuubi when he was just four"_

 _And frank the Hokage was, Kakashi's visible eye widen._

 _Kakashi knew that before Naruto moved to Konoha, the boy was already aware of his tenant, others like Iruka believed that the boy found out about the Kyuubi back when Mizuki revealed it to Naruto._

 _What really stunned and angered the silver haired Jounin is the fact that his surrogate little brother was already accessing the Kyuubi's Chakra at a very young age (even if Naruto can easily access to its power) and also that Kakashi was not informed about this even when he was Naruto's personal sitter back when he was in ANBU._

 _As if sensing the sudden surge of Killing intent from the Jounin, Sarutobi raised a hand along with his KI though not too much warning the Copy ninja from doing something reckless and to remind him that he is in the presence of the village's strongest Shinobi._

 _The warning of course got through Kakashi as he tried to control himself, though the slight presence of his KI was still there._

" _I know you are angry, but believed me when I say that it was not I who left you in the dark about this information"_

" _What do you mean Hokage-sama?"_

 _The Hokage sigh "It is exactly what I meant. Naruto-kun, when he arrived to the village tootling beside Jiraiya, the boy had requested specifically you" He motion to Kakashi "to not informed you about his open association with the Bijuu"_

 _Kakashi was taken aback about the revelation, he was offended in away were he felt his chest tighten. Did Naruto have no trust in him? Granted, Kakashi was not aware of the boy's existed until the day Kakashi was assign as his guard._

 _The chuckling of his leader snapped Kakashi from his thought._

" _Don't thing bad about the boy. He knew you, even before you become his genin leader and even before you become his personal guard. In fact, Naruto knew you so much to the point where he was aware of your dislike to the Bijuu he holds"_

Kakashi was lost for words at that time, he was beyond surprised that when the Hokage ended the conversation and shooed him out of his office, his sense were unfocused and didn't noticed the boy of their subject waiting just beside the other side of the door smiling as if he knew what they were talking about.

That's when Kakashi realized Naruto had sent a shadow clone along with his teammates.

And the only thing that Kakashi did was invite the boy out for Barbeque at Yakiniku Q; because there is no way in hell is he losing his remaining month's salary for ramen.

The cry and the shadow of the Hawk from above woke Kakashi from his musing.

There can only be one meaning for the bird and that's the Hokage summoning his Jounin and Chuunin.

" _What could it be?"_

Clapping his hands to get his genin's attention, the three immediately fell in line in front of him.

"Good work everyone. There are still some holes to fell in; especially your coordination when it comes to assault, other than that everything is doing well. And with that said, you'll have the rest of the day off" Kakashi ordered, though he could tell that they were questioning the early discharge but thought better of it and choose to ignore the thought and took advantage of the given day.

* * *

Naruto stroll the afternoon street of Konoha, his destination? The Yamanaka flower Shop.

It had only been five minutes ago when Kakashi-sensei had dismissed them for the day, it was for once a blessing for all three of them.

Kakashi had been driving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura into the ground since the day after their arrival from their last mission.

Naruto's a hard working Shinobi that's for sure, heck he taught himself the un Uzumaki way of being a Shinobi, where Fuinjutsu is not allowed.

So when Kakashi had implemented the training regime to the team after the Wave Mission, Naruto was ecstatic, that for once he was being taught the proper way of being a Konoha Shinobi from a real Shinobi, not that Naruto hadn't learn from Iruka, well, a little bit, but that's not the point.

The fact that most teachers ignored him back when he was in the Academy; it was a bit new and reassuring for Naruto to receive the proper training.

But there were also times where Naruto suspected of it being a punishment for the pocket money used from their sensei back when team seven were trapped in the Land of Rivers, especially now that the team were now wearing a resistant seal rather than training weights.

If Naruto had been complaining about the torturous training regime before? Then they boy had no time for complaining this time as Kakashi made it sure that there be no time for that.

Speaking about his Sensei, Naruto and the Jounin had their bond rekindle similar to before the silver haired was discharged from ANBU.

The day that the Copy Ninja found him waiting outside the Hokage office and was invited for lunch at Yakiniku Q, was the day the once brotherly banter they had returned like there wasn't any absences at all.

Taking a sharp right, Naruto saw the shop and the large tittle at the top.

Naruto had decided to have a Bonsai tree, or rather grown one of his own.

Other than Fuinjutsu, Naruto is also fond of gardening, so much that during one of his birthdays back when he was still in Uzushiogakure, his grandmother gave him a large lawn for his garden.

He had spent his longer times in his garden whenever lessons finished that day or when he was grounded for pranking or when he has no ideas for one. It had become his comfort when he was being ignored from his peers within the compound, his breather when he was angry or sad and his joy when he was grounded for yet again, trespassing the village's sacred library.

Gardening was actually introduced by one of his grandmother's personal maids; Naruto at that time was left in the compound since both his grandparents are called for a meeting, along with Naruto's current guardian.

Naruto by genes was board at that time and was constantly trying to get out the compound to conduct 'mischievous acts' as what his grandmother calls it. He only settled in when he saw one of the maids tending to some Boxwoods plants, at first he was wondering about the nature of it and why it needed to be taken care of, he expressed these questions to the maid in attendant, the answer of course fascinate Naruto, that he had continue to inquired different plants, he was unaware of the time consumed at that time asking and didn't noticed the returned of his grandparents and guardian.

Naruto had raised different kinds and species of herbs, flowers and trees in his garden. One kind which was not planted just ones but three times were his Bonsais.

So, it's probably the reason why he decided to have one, especially when Mr. Ukki just left his apartment (he gave them to Kakashi).

He had asked both Sasuke and Sakura if they were willing to come with him, though both of them decline, one, Sasuke had promised his mother to help with the groceries and two, Sakura was running some errands for her mother.

Of course these were hesitantly said to him.

Naruto understand why though, unlike Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have families within the village or in Sasuke's case, remaining family.

Although, Kakashi had now started to visit him every evening for a chat or feed Naruto healthier food (Which he of course hated) it actually brighten Naruto and proving that he really misses his own Family so much.

"Oh. Naruto!" A call snapped the blonde out of his thought.

Naruto hadn't noticed he was already closer to the shop and it just so happened that the owner of said shop was out at the front, placing a pot of (as what Naruto recognized as) Dendrobium.

Said owner was motioning for him.

Yamanaka Inoichi, he was a man around thirties nearing forties, he had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well-defined jaw line. He was wearing the standard Jounin uniform minus the green vest and headband protector.

"Good Afternoon Inoichi-Ojichan!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Naruto had known the man since the month after the declaration of the law regarding about Naruto's tenant. He had asked Wolf-nii at that time to take him to the village's popular flower shop and immediately Kakashi had lead him to the Yamanaka's which happened to be one of those who acknowledge Naruto as his own. It was also one of the places where Naruto was comfortable of, since the owner actually defended him from any harsh words whispered on Naruto's back.

And also it so happened that the owner's daughter had actually became his classmate (after his two years of failing the genin exam that is).

"Have you been busy lately? I haven't seen you in a while?" Inoichi said motioning for Naruto to follow him as he walked back to the shop.

"Hm. Our Jounin Sensei had been torturing my team, if not training, he bombard us with D-rank mission" Naruto throw his hands up in exaggeration earning a chuckled from the man.

"Well, you do know the more you train the more you improved…"

"I know that Oji-chan" Inoichi

"By the way… How are your lilies? Have they bloom yet?" Inoichi asked, changing the topic which of course lightened the blonde.

"Yup! I trimmed them off a month ago" Naruto bobbed his head in delight, making the Yamanaka head chuckled.

"Knowing you, they must look beautiful as always…" He ruffled his hair once the blonde grin up to him, before Naruto bounced off to the shop's many isles.

Inoichi followed his gazed out to the boy, the clan head knew the lilies Naruto grow and bloomed were offered to the memorial stone where the name of his parent was written on.

Sighing out, Inoichi reminisce the many things he had done for the boy. He knew they weren't a lot, especially when he himself were occupied in T&I, then again it was one of the many things he thought he did good for the kid since Inoichi personally handled the Shinobi both citizens and foreigners of Konoha who had attempted assignation, spying and other harmful ways towards the blonde, although most foreigners were pretty much killed by Kakashi when he was still the boy's guard before they could be interrogated.

The other things were minimal, one of those were coincidences, like in the market where Inoichi found the boy over charged for foods, and sometimes in the Academy back when Naruto was still attending, Shinobi parents would open whispered about the boy were said boy could hear them very well.

Though it wasn't just him, no, Shikaku and Chouza, head of the Nara clan and Akamichi and best friends of Inoichi offered their own very best for Naruto.

Like how Chouza would sometimes offered large amount of food for the blonde whenever his son Chouji brought him to their home. Shikaku, although not openly, offered the presence of a father when Naruto hang out with Shikamaru the Nara heir. Heck, Shikaku even had himself in a panic when Naruto almost beat him in Shogi, even though said boy had claimed it was his first time playing the game.

Inoichi could still remember Shikaku muttering Minato's name over and over during their night-out drinking.

Like many selective Shinobi, Inoichi felt the burden Naruto's carrying, especially when Inoichi was the personal attendant and good friends with the last Jinchuuriki.

He knew, out of the cheerfulness and the brash personality Naruto shows, he's wary of the many adults surrounding him, especially those who were victims and those who had lost their love ones from the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago. Although the boy may not show it, Inoichi knew, heck, he's clan head of the Yamanaka clan, the clan who were known as the 'Mind Walkers' and the head of the T&I Department for a reason.

Inoichi applauded the boy for having such solid masked that Inoichi knew chuunin of his clan might have to look twice to notice the act.

Maybe it was because the three clan heads were close friends with the boy's parents, especially Minato that they went, even though not noticeable enough to attract favouritism, their way out to help the boy felt at least accepted by few.

Or maybe it was when they synchronically dreamt about a certain red haired habanero.

Inoichi shivered before he shook the thought away, no one, men of all status would want to face the fury of Kushina, alive or dead.

The red haired legacy still left a good imprint to the men of their age.

He wondered how Minato could marry such a woman.

* * *

Naruto wondered aimlessly in the many aisles of the shop, he was walking and peering down on every different plants that caught his attention, at least that was what's happening outside.

" _How about Ficus Retusa?"_

" _ **To plain…"**_

" _Ehh? But I wanna trim them when they grew…"_

" _ **Knowing you, you'll probably just shape them into your own portrait"**_

" _I can't help it! I'm just too Awesome!"_ A growled from the back of his head immediately shut the blonde up, though he mentally pouted to the fox.

" _Fine…How about this Juniper here-"_

"Eehp!"

Naruto had unconsciously collided with someone, of course, the idiot that he is; he lost his balance making him fall forward towards the person, causing both to fall down.

Luckily, thanks to his sensei's brutal training in avoiding painful fast kicks and punches. Naruto, with practice reflexed, managed to grab the person's waist, switching their bodies, making Naruto land on his back first before the person who landed safely in his arms.

"T-that hurts-dattebayo…"Naruto grumbled under his breath "Hey, are you okay-"he looked down to the person to find himself staring back to pale white eyes.

It was "Hina- HINATA!" The poor girl fainted in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto! What's wrong!? Is everything all right- Oh…" Inoichi came sliding down the aisle once he had heard the crash to find Naruto, who seems to be violating the Hyuuga Heiress!?

"NARUTO!"

* * *

"It hurts-ttebayo"

Hinata groaned _'W-what happened?'_

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were… you know…"

"Oji-chan! Do I really look like a pervert to you!?"

"Stay here until Hinata-chan wakes up. I'm supposed to be minding the shop today"

"I'm supposed to be shopping today!"

"Whatever just stay here…"

' _Na-Naruto-kun…'_ Hinata turned to the voice, her eyes slowly flattering open. Visions a bit foggy, she could make out a silhouette of orange.

' _O-orange'_ There's only one person Hinata could think of when it comes to orange and that's only the very person that Hinata so admire.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Ehh? Hinata! You're awake!" The sudden declaration and attention finally woke Hinata from her grogginess.

"N-Naruto-kun!?" She immediately sat up, Naruto who was peering down at her collided with her head.

"O-ouch…"Hinata felt dizzy at the sudden collision, she immediately tried to soothe the aching pain on her forehead. Unlike Hinata though, Naruto who was setting at a stool provided by Inoichi, who had brought Hinata to the shop's resting room, went stumbling down to the floor.

" _ **Idiot…"**_ Naruto heard Kurama grumbled at the back of his head _'Shut up! I don't see you helping anything at all'_

" _ **That's because you're an idiot"**_

Hissing silently, Naruto stood to collect the fallen stool and reposition himself next to the bed.

"Are you alright Hinata? Sorry, it was my fault you fainted-ttebayo" Naruto apologized completely ignoring the fact that Hinata just bumped his head earlier.

Hinata on the other hand was completely still. One because she had thought that the Naruto voices she heard were part of her dream, like the many dreams she had whenever she was relieved from her father's training session and two, said blond was right in front of her and apologizing for something completely not his fault.

" _Typical Naruto-kun"_ giggled the Hyuuga, before realizing that Naruto was still there, face immediately redden.

"Eh?" asked the dumbfounded blond.

"A-ah… T-the fault's c-completely mine N-Naruto-kun…" She statured

Naruto hummed in response as the two lapsed in silence.

The female of the two lower her head both in embarrassment and self-conscious as realization came to her, they were the only two present in the room, an occurrence that Hinata dreamt off. Then again, she'd rather wanted at that, in her dreams, as she started to hyperventilate.

Her remaining self-esteem decreasing at a high speed, at the same time as the silence prolonged.

Ah, she was weak.

She couldn't stay conscious in front of the person who strongly inspired her.

Though before the atmosphere could come to an awkward chance, Naruto immediately thought of things to say.

"Say, what brought you here to the Yamanaka shop anyways? That is, if it's okay to asked" Naruto mumbled through, cursing himself for feeling shy all of a sudden, where was the Uzumaki energy he was feeling earlier.

Startled at the fact that Naruto wanted to talk to her, she 'eepk'

"I-I wa-… Kurenai-sensei, team 8's Jounin Sensei just dismissed us… and I-I figured, since Kiba-kun and Shino-kun went our separate w-ways, I-I th-thought to pass time"

Naruto was impressed, that must have been the first time that Hinata had spoken to him that long, along with the fact that the stuttering are lesser than the usual once.

"Hmm…" Naruto could only nod, he and his team too where dismissed early.

Suddenly a thought came to mind.

With the help of his stomach rumbling

Sheepishly, the blond grabbed the poor girl's hand, quickly dragged the girl out of the makeshift bed "Let's go get some ramen, my treat. 'Sides I was the one to have cause you to faint, it's only proper I extend my apology with a treat" a wide grin plastered at the blonde.

Completely forgetting the purpose of his coming to the shop, well then again this is Naruto and when his stomach calls to be feed, nothing must get in his way, especially when Naruto got to taste ramen.

And Kurama is too busy napping to remind his host.

Hinata could only 'eepk' in response.

* * *

Sasuke close the last cupboard before grabbing the now empty plastic bags that was once filled with this week's grocery.

Folding them in uniform, Sasuke place said bags on the kitchen counter for his mother to see and place them wherever she places the other ones.

Stretching out, Sasuke walk out from the kitchen and into the living room where he found his mother sipping a nice cup of green tea and some sweets of Dangos on the small table.

"Finished already?" She called gesturing for her son to set across from her.

"I already started soaking the chicken, it'll probably thaw around an hour or so" The teenager hummed accepting his cup of tea, his mother merely nodded in response as she down her own tea.

Silence came as mother and son enjoy their tea

It had been a month since their return from the land of Rivers and a month staying on another country with no means of communication, his mother had been frantic.

She had begged and pleaded the Hokage to send out search party for team 7, and was denied stating his faith to their team leader for their safety, but promised that if a week gone by and no news of the team then he'll dispatched a team. Luckily though, before he could, Pakkun had arrived with information, although a bit coded withholding details that are too important for a written message that might have been intercepted.

Who can blame her when unknown predators were lurking just within the shadows, predators that wanted their eyes, their Sharingan, a burden of worry that Sasuke had recently found out.

" _The clan, the clan…" He muttered in sarcasm. "You overestimated your own abilities, and have no ideas the depths of my own. That's why you're grovelling right now." He said with confidence, his eyes forming into his three tomoe Sharingan._

 _Sasuke shivered at the voice that his brother was emitting, it was full of hatred and disgust as he said those words to the down three Uchiha._

" _Stop it, Itachi!" Sasuke turn to his father, his voice laced with command he was standing meters away from the scene and it looks like he just came from the office. He also noticed Itachi slightly turning his focus at him._

" _What's going on? Just Wh-"Fugaku's question was left unfinished when a kunai suddenly flew to the walls surrounding the compound, right on their clan symbol._

 _Fugaku turned to the kunai before shifting his eyes back to Itachi who was now facing him "There is no hope for this pathetic clan" Itachi said barely above whisper but Fugaku caught it and so did Sasuke._

Sasuke now see the burden that his brother had done and carried in order to save the peace within Konoha, the shame that his father and the clan had tainted the name of Uchiha.

His loving and kind brother, who sacrificed his family for the citizen, his brother who loved Sasuke so much that had arranged for Sasuke to die at his own hands.

It wasn't hard to figure out why his brother had showed him the mass killing he did to Sasuke. But if Sasuke had to admit, he wouldn't have figured it out of it if it wasn't for his talk with Naruto back when they were captured.

A sacrificed for the many, like how the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed Naruto for the village, a child barely born hours before placing a huge burden.

Now Sasuke understand why his mother never returned to the life of a Shinobi after the death of her husband, and no. It's not because she needed to take care of Sasuke who at that time was always at the academy or the Uchiha training ground.

But because she was in house arrest

Like Sasuke's father, his mother, Mikoto was also and proven to have partaken and supported the coup. And as like the order given to Itachi, she was also, almost sentence to death and it was only because of the Sandaime Hokage that she was spared as Sasuke was still young at that time and needed to have someone to lean on with the remaining member of the clan.

And since then Mikoto had not set foot outside the village.

Sasuke should despise her, hate her for aiding the misery what the clan had become and the suffering of his brother he was forced to do.

But he couldn't, because as Naruto had once told him, he should know his own family.

His family, his mother whose kind and loved for her family nature inherited by Itachi. Influenced by her own husband, head of clan who'd thought everything he decides are for the good of all things.

Sasuke suppressed a smirk, when he told Mikoto about his resolved and his blond teammate.

" _I wouldn't be surprise, as much as he looked like his father, his character and personality are through and though like his mother" Mikoto chuckled._

 _Sasuke raised a brow at the comment "You know his parents?"_

 _Mikoto nodded "In fact his mother and I were best of friends" A long looked pass after the revelation._

And how ironic it is that he and Naruto were teammate or rather best friends as a matter of fact, and yes, he admitted it.

He,

Uchiha Sasuke admitted that Naruto is not just a teammate or member of the team, his not just a troublemaker loser to him, Naruto's his best friend who constantly pushed him to annoyance, who cure him from his blindness and who pushed him so hard to grow strong and Sasuke well not let anyone ruin his friendship with the blonde, heck his bond with team 7 and yes that includes their tardy Sensei, who brutally tortured them during training at a good cost.

Thus, Sasuke expand his skills and obtain a Chukuto, which was surprisingly from her mother, who appeared to have used the same kenjutsu back when she was still an active Shinobi and Sasuke was basically introduced by her along with his now three tomoed Sharingan.

His, no, their Sharingan

Apparently after the event of the massacre, the bodies of the Clan retrieved to be cremated for a mass funeral were found with all eyes gone.

A case that pursued the Hokage for Mikoto into house arrest and their house guarded at all time, it was actually one of the reasons why Sasuke was placed under Hatake Kakashi a non-Uchiha to have raised fame with his single Sharingan, to train and watched over him since he was but a young genin and unknown ranked enemies could be anywhere at any time of the day that wanted his eyes.

Shaking the thought a side, Sasuke finished his tea and stood up "I'm going for a walk" he mumbled making his way to where his Chukuto was leaning besides the entre way as he grabbed his sandals.

"Make sure to return before dinner" Mikoto called, retrieving the now empty cups on the table.

"Yes Mother"

* * *

Sakura walked out from the salon, her hair now shoulder-length and her headband protector acting as a hairband.

After a series of contemplation, she finally decided to cut her hair short, especially when it always gets in her way either from their missions or training which usually involved diving into dirt and skidding through trees, along with the fact that the length sometimes disrupts her during medical training and such.

She had immediately made her way to the closest salon near their house after she had dropped off the orders that her mother asked her for.

She had also changed her attire, instead of the short sleeves qipao dress; she now wore a sleeveless red qipao shirt with fishnet short-sleeves underneath, tied with a black obi and black elbow fingerless gloves, her bike shorts, now the standard Shinobi black pants and she also had a large ninja holster attached to the back of her obi, big enough to fit her ninja tools and some medical emergency tools and Chakra pills, because not all members of team 7 are Chakra power house like the lovable blond teammate of them.

Over-all it was a huge change, no longer was she conscious of what she wear whether it might impress a certain Uchiha or something, all that matters is she was prepared to help from assisting the team or protecting them, she would no longer be a tail lagging behind the team, both missions with Wave and the land of Rivers made her an experience, especially during the Land of Waves.

Her discovery on medical Jutsu provide her a means of skill that will certainly help both his frequently injured teammates, along with the fact the discovery of Chakra enhancement punch which was help improved by Kakashi after she got an earful of him.

And yes, Kakashi was mad with her recklessness even though she argued with her perfect Chakra control, Kakashi went parent/teacher mode at that time, making her and her teammates chuckled at the fact that their team leader do care of them.

A spike of yellow hair caught her eyes

She found Naruto and Hinata (!?) along with three what seems to be 8-9 years old children all wearing goggles on their foreheads similar to what Naruto once wore.

"Come on Boss! You promise to play ninja with us! You never seem to spend more time with us anymore" The brunette with a long blue scarf said, who seem to be the leader of the three.

Hinata giggled as Naruto argue back at the child, Sakura was surprised that girl hadn't fainted yet especially how close she was standing near Naruto.

Walking towards the group, Hinata was the one to first notice her approached "S-Sakura-san!"

"Hey there Hinata" She greeted then turned to Naruto, her hands on her hips "What's this? A ninja playing ninja?" She teased now having everyone's attention.

"Woah! Sakura-chan! You look different-ttebayo!"

"I know, you like it?" She gesture to herself "I figure to dress more comfortable, especially for Kakashi-sensei's training"

The blond eagerly nodded "You look more like a real ninja!"

"Thank you. So… What are you doing here with Hinata? I hope you didn't drag her into your own mischievous schemes" The glare she was sending towards the blond was warning him.

"No, no, no! Of course not!" He quickly denied the accusation, bullet sweats rushing down his face, fearing a knock on his head, especially now that Sakura enhanced Chakra attacks casually "We literally bump each other at the Yamanaka shop and I offer her a meal at Ichiraku as an apology. We just left there before we were 'Ambushed'" He gesture to the three academy children, who were watching at the exchange in curiosity, Konohamaru on the other hand was frowning.

Hinata's face change to amused, embarrassment and back to amusement in accordance of many different shades of reds during Naruto's explanation.

"Naruto-niichan is she your teammate?" Konohamaru finally asked after contemplating for a while

"Oh yeah, guys this is Sakura-chan my teammate, Sakura-chan these are Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi" Naruto gesture to children, he had already introduced them to Hinata after forcing the three to come out at their failed concealment technique.

I mean what rock is rectangular perfect.

"Eh? Just a teammate then" mumbled the brunette nodding in between, a hand under his chin "That's good! Hinata-neechan's much prettier than you, ugly whore!" he exclaim.

Consecutive reactions occurred, Hinata flashed deeply red, Moegi and Udon nodding together, Naruto sheepishly grin and Sakura silence…

Noticing the unusual response, Naruto instantly felt killing intent behind him, slowly facing his teammate he immediately paled "Konohamaru…"

"Niichan?"

"RUN!"

Sensing the danger, Konohamaru along with his friends dashed away, followed closely by Sakura, leaving behind a dust of cloud.

Heaving a sigh, Naruto rubbed the back of his head, suddenly tired from the exchanged. Apparently he was trying to make up excuses for Konohamaru and his merry group so he and Hinata could train; he had promise the Hyuuga, a bit one-sidedly to train with him after their meal.

What made Naruto to do so, he didn't know, probably something to do with fact that Hinata had slowly but eventually talked with less stuttering the longer their conversation prolong or the fact that Naruto just wanted to be with her longer, the latter making the blond argue with the blasted fox.

Giggling brought Naruto out of musing "W-we should probably go after them Naruto-kun…"

He should said no and escaped with Hinata, but he couldn't just leave Konohamaru with an angry Sakura, even if the boy was sometimes annoying, he did like him.

Making up his mind he followed Hinata who had started to move where the group had went to.

And what a decision he made, he and Hinata found the group with Konohamaru held up by his scarf by a teenage boy in a black jumpsuit and purple kabuki-like face paint with a Sunagakure headband protector, next to him was a blond kunoichi she too was wearing the same headband although she was wearing it around her neck much like how Hinata wore hers.

"Le-let go of me!" Konohamaru cried

"You should have watched where you're going brat! It's brats like you that I really hate" the Suna Shinobi grumbled.

"Kankuro stop! You're making a scene" the blond Kunoichi rebuked

"I'm so sorry, I was chasing after him" Sakura who was standing aside said, Moegi and Udon cowering behind her, quivering and concerned for their friend.

Having had enough, Naruto march his way straight up towards Konohamaru and this Kankuro "Oi, oi teme let go of him dattebayo!"

"N-naruto-kun…" came the faint call of Hinata

"More brats… I hate midgets! Midgets like you make me want to kill you" Kankuro throw Konohamaru to Naruto which the blond flawlessly caught.

A pebble suddenly hit Kankuro's head.

"You're along away from home" All heads snapped towards a tree where Sasuke sat, another pebble in his hand "Get lost…"

"Kyaaah~ He's so cool" Sakura and Moegi shrieked.

"S-sasuke-san" Hinata gasped relieved, not that she didn't have any faith in Naruto's strength, it's just that, sometimes Naruto's a bit over his head.

'He's kind of cute' the blond Suna Kunoichi thought with a tent of blush on her face.

"Hey! How come you're not as cool as him!?" Konohamaru frowned, pointing a disappointed finger to Naruto "Now, now I could have taken down the guy in two seconds flat" he sheepishly tried to regain his pride.

Suddenly his senses rang.

" _ **This sensation…Kit! A sibling of mine is close by"**_ Kurama called within.

Kankuro then reach behind his wrapped up baggage but were stopped by the Kunoichi with him "Are you insane!? You're going to use Karasu!" She exasperated before throwing up her arms "That's it! I don't care anymore. Don't haul me with you when he kills you!"

"Kankuro stop"

Sasuke tried not to gasp out of surprise, whirling behind him to find a red haired boy with a large gourd hanging upside down by a branch.

'When did he arrive? I couldn't sense him…' He thought before he shift his gaze to where Naruto stood and as expected found the blond glaring up at the new arrival 'He knew and judging from the looks of it, this guy's dangerous'

"G-Gaara…" Stammered Suna Shinobi

Gaara then sand Sunshin down in front the two Suna Shinobi, his back to them

'Sand…' Naruto thought, azure eyes narrowing

' _ **There's no mistaking it. That's Ichibi no Shukaku's Jinchuuriki'**_ Kurama growled

"G-gaara… I-um… I was just kidding around-" Gaara cut him "Shut up Kankuro or I'll kill you"

"I'm s-sorry Gaara"

"I apologize for my teammates, Sunagakure no Sato takes full action for their shamelessness. Though we arrived a week earlier than scheduled" Gaara mockingly bowed.

Naruto knew he didn't mean them, he could sense the ill intent giving off from the red haired. Then again, even without the help of his sensing ability he could tell the killing intent he was trying to subside and even Hinata and Sakura could feel it as both stood in a ready fight.

Sasuke had jumped next to Naruto "What are you doing here in our village?"

"You didn't know?" The female asked before continuing "We're here for the Chuunin Exam"

"Chuunin Exam" All four Konoha genin muttered.

The assumingly leader of the sand nodded before excusing themselves "We best be off. Come Temari, Kankuro"

"Yes Gaara"

"You… What's your name" And Sasuke had just to raise his ego, Naruto glare at him.

"W-who me?" Temari, her name turned back pointing at herself, a taint of blush on her cheek "No, the guy with a gourd"

Stopping, the red haired slowly faced him, is gold amber gaze lock with onyx black, making said owner of receiving end held his shiver of fear along with excitement "Sabako no Gaara " The way he said his name stated power and fear.

"I'm also interested in you. Your name?"

Sasuke smirked "Uchiha Sasuke"

Gaara nodded in acknowledgement, he then shifted his gaze next to him, locking eyes with Naruto.

They held gaze for a moment, before resuming their exit.

"You just have to do that don't you" Naruto frowned glancing towards his friend.

"Hm"

"Well, whatever, let's just hoped that Kaka-sensei put us up for Chuunin exam. It sure will be interesting to fight them"

"Hn… If he doesn't I'll demand it out of him…" The Uchiha joked; he then caught the attention of the two Kunoichi behind them. Whether he noticed Sakura's new get-up or not, he didn't show his reaction or rather kept it to himself.

"Now then… Do tell how you manage to get a date with the Hyuuga heiress? Don't tell me you finally notice"

Naruto instantly blush with Sakura stiffening her amusement and at the same time catching Hinata, who had finally had enough of the teasing, added with the fear earlier, and fainted.

* * *

Hush whispers and muttering resounds the meeting room as all Chuunin and Jounin present within the village assembled.

"It's 'that' time already huh?" Genma said, his senbon ever present between his teeth "Yeah, I've seen some entering the village earlier" His best friend Raidou commented from behind him.

The hall immediately silence as the Sandaime Hokage arrived "You've probably figured out what this meeting will be all about" He motion to his Shinobi "Well, I will announced it officially, seven days from now, the Chuunin Selection Exam which Konohagakure no Sato fortunately be hosting will begin. Team nomination is now open"

Maito Gai a Jounin Taijutsu specialist step forward "I, Maito Gai leading team 3, nominate Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten… under the name of Maito Gai"

Sarutobi nodded, gesturing to Iruka who was writing down the names. It wasn't surprising considering they hold off a year since the team was made.

Now, what's surprising was Kakashi stepping forward next to Gai "I, Hatake Kakashi leading team 7, nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura… under the name of Hatake Kakashi"

"What!?" Iruka gasped. He was sure that his former students weren't prepare yet for the exam, not that his protest was heard, seeing as Asuma and Kurenai, the other two Jounin sensei to have gain the new batch of graduated genin team step forward as well.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma leading team 10, nominate Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino… under the name of Sarutobi Asuma"

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai leading team 8, nominate Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata… under the name of Yuuhi Kurenai"

Whispers immediately explode around the hall.

"I see… What a surprise…" The Hokage hummed. All rookies, then again majority of them are clan heirs and three out of nine had undergone missions that were ranked or surprisingly up ranked for Chuunin.

"Hold on!" Iruka stood from his seat "Hokage-sama! Think this through; nine of these twelve individuals are newly graduates. Although I admit they possess exceptional skills, but aren't they too early for these? They need more experience!"

"Iruka-sensei, I made Chuunin when I was just six years younger than Naruto" Kakashi defended the nominates, dragging out Naruto's name knowing too well the Chuunin's main concern was for his blond surrogate little brother.

"Naruto is different from you!" He argued "Are you trying to kill them!"

"Ah, no of course not… Killing my own students would be a crime against the village, especially when I have both Konoha's price possessions" Kakashi said his tone joyous "Unlike the other rookies my team has more experiences than any genin teams, although I highly doubt that they'll make Chuunin this time around. I just want to offer them a little bit of a challenge which I'm pretty sure they'll have fun with"

"Fun!?" Iruka shouted "You think it'll be fun!? This isn't a game for some entertainment!"

Kakashi chuckled "Of course not, but Iruka-sensei, remember" He then lowered his voice "They are no longer your students. They are my soldiers now and I do what I want to them"

* * *

A/N: I'm ALIVE! And yes I know it had been so long but here I am! Hope you enjoy the new update


	10. Chapter 10: Chuunin Exam the First Stage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto besides the OCs that appeared on the Story. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

-Fic's an AU-

-Not beta'd (No beta reader) So expect grammatical errors and misspellings-

-V(^_^)V-

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Chuunin Exam First Stage_

Contrary to popular belief, Hatake Kakashi is an early raiser or rather a time semblance. In fact he had been doing so since he was but a young boy, probably around four or five years old and there are plenty of reasons why.

One of them was being raised by a single parent which also happened to be a shinobi.

His mother had dead when Kakashi was barely two years old and his father who was usually out on missions, had Kakashi experience an early independency. Following his father's demised, along with the future disastrous events that had happened to his life, sleep's the last thing he can think off.

His assignment to ANBU fuel up the behaviour, which he pretty much appreciated since it took up the majority of his life. But when the time came where Kakashi was relieved off his position, he had plenty of time to himself, which he detest since memories of the past reach out to him.

The cause of reason why he reads Jiraiya-samas's popular novel and his unhealthy visits to the memorial stone for repentance added with his adoption of Obito's tardiness.

So when Kakashi woke up at the early dawn of six, the time he usually wakes up, he was quickly aware that another presence was sleeping next to him.

The familiar scent that he was so used too for four years now, made him mindful of the person's identity. Shifting to his side, Kakashi found missy mop of purple hair, further encouraging him that it was someone he wanted to missed his usual routine. Wrapping both arms around them, he drifted back to sleep.

He again woke with the sun already up high and alone in his bed, the once sleeping bed mate he was holding, now gone.

Rubbing off his sleep, Kakashi glance to his bedside table where his clock rest and found that it was already around eight.

Rumbling incoherent words, Kakashi rose from his bed and stretched out.

He then remembered that today was the start of the first Chuunin Exam.

The Exam

Kakashi recalled the time when he had nominated his kids, followed closely by the rest of the rookie teams.

The copy ninja had to admit that he was surprised. It had been so long since newly graduates are nominated for the exam, not since the third Shinobi war. In all honesty Kakashi had sign his team up not for a chance of promotion, but to test their current powers whatnot with their training since Kakashi had doubted they'll have missions that can measure their skills (or rather unfortunate mission upgrade again) Hokage-sama made sure of it and of course knowing their luck, team seven hadn't had any C-rank mission after the Land of Rivers and were bombarded with D-ranks and since they mostly finished them faster than the predicted time, Kakashi busied his team by beating them into a pulp, literally.

So imagine his surprise when Asuma and Kurenai sign up their kids as well, no wonder Iruka-sensei was so concerned.

Though their argument back then validated his strong convection, heck if it wasn't for the Hokage stepping in, weapons might had been throwing around no longer after. It only took a bargain with Iruka to test the rookies himself to calm his nerves.

Which actually wasn't really necessary, Naruto didn't even notice the genjutsu place around him and had straight away attacked the disguise Iruka, last night.

He had to give it to the Chuunin though; most teachers simply showed less concerned to alumni students, relieved from dealing with certain individuals.

It reminded Kakashi about his academy years, there was also one teacher who strongly had the same characteristics as Iruka-sensei. Their fourth year homeroom teacher, Akira-sensei

' _Wait, wasn't her family name Umino?'_ He thought, remembering the similarity of resemblance in appearance as well.

Well, that explained it.

Walking out his bedroom, Kakashi was instantly greeted with a delicious aroma.

"You're finally up"

Mitarashi Anko greeted placing the final dish on the table, her purple long hair already tied up to their usual spike. Kakashi greeted her by crossing the remaining distance between them and place a soft kiss on her lips "When did you return?"

"Just before one in the morning, I was surprised you didn't woke up when I arrived" She said, kissing him on the cheek, she then gesture him to seat down.

"I sleep late last night, some bothersome Chuunin was so against this times nominees" He instantly down the offered coffee.

"So I've heard…" Anko settle down across from him and not moments later the two started breakfast.

"By the way, I noticed the new picture frame…" The woman said, gesturing to the coffee table place on the conjoin living room/kitchen.

Kakashi hummed, it was team 7's team photo.

"I finally got a team" Come to think of it, it had been four months since he gain the genin, not that he had neglected to tell Anko of the news. Ever since the announcement that Konohagakure no Sato will be hosting the next Chuunin exam, majority of the Tokubetsu Jounin were assign for the preparation. Anko, one of the said Jounin in particular was tasked on sending out the invitation for the other hidden villages, thus she had been away for far too long and Kakashi was very thankful no major problem had happened during those months, although he does worry for her health, now that she had returned back to the village, she hadn't have any available time for rest, she had been assign as proctor for the second exam and it's just hours away from now.

Then again, Anko have always been an active woman, in fact she very much reminded Kakashi of Naruto, A gullible hyperactive Kunoichi, who usually consumed insane amount of sweets in contrast to Naruto's obsession of ramen.

"Congratulations!" The cheer snapped Kakashi from his musing "Though, Kotetsu told me that they reminded him of another certain team" she wiggle her brows knowingly, making Kakashi chuckle.

Apparently that 'certain team' were the once team Minato. Where Naruto share the same characteristics as Uchiha Obito, Sasuke a somewhat like a past Kakashi and Sakura, though too violent, Rin.

But before he drawn himself in the past, Anko's hand reach over his, a knowing smile was on her face, understanding.

Like him, Anko also had her share of a past of darkness, one of the many reasons why they end up in each other's arms. They both had lost someone in their lives. Though in Anko's part 'betrayed'.

"I'm assuming they were the reason why you stayed out late last night then?" She asked giggling "Well, they batter pass the first exam then, I'm quite curious as to how Naru-tan had grown"

Kakashi chuckle at the nickname, it had been a long time since he had heard of the name. The two had meet back when the blond was just young and still up with his Fuinjutsu experiments, Anko had been the constant victim of the failed attempts of those said experiments since Naruto was doing them near training ground forty-four.

Also known as 'Anko's Playground'

Kakashi wasn't sure when the two had made a truce, but apparently they had exchange foods one day and Anko finding out the boy's diet at that time immediately went into 'Mother mood' and had begun feeding the boy with more green than Naruto liked. Although the purpled haired was usually seen eating insane amount of sweets, it was mostly during lunch, and both breakfast and dinner were the most appropriate one for good health and Anko had prepared them in a way where Naruto could enjoy them.

' _Womanly instinct'_ He thought

Speaking about his student, his students in particular, when he had showed them the Chuunin Exam application form, Naruto had latched himself to Kakashi, professing his loved to him for nominating them, wondering as to how they knew about the exam. It was later that Kakashi found out they had encounter some of the foreign applicants.

Although, he might have given them less details about the requirement of entry, Kakashi had faith in them that all three will present themselves, although Sakura was a little bit apprehensive when she accepted the form and Kakashi knew even if she had trained hard and experience two dangerous missions, she was still afraid, she knew there wouldn't be a 'Kakashi-sensei last minute save', she knew they had to do this alone, but she also knew that three members really isn't alone, heck if Sasuke-kun couldn't plan things through, Naruto's also there coming in with ingenious tactics.

Especially Naruto, who compliment the simplest things and with Sasuke's progressing open approached, there's no doubt in mind Sakura will be there too.

"Ah" He snapped "I probably should be going" he gestured to the wall clock.

"You should, knowing you, you've probably withdraw important information from the kids" she stated in a matter of fact.

Kakashi merely chuckled.

* * *

"Gyahahaha! You got your ass beat by a boy in a frog-suit!" Naruto's hysterical laugh rang through the empty corridor.

"Look who's talking… I wasn't the one interfering the fight when clearly it was I he wanted to face and look what it got you, missing his own attacked. Pathetic" The Uchiha snarled.

"Why you-"

"Enough!" Sakura snapped "You weren't supposed to be fighting and besides, the exam has not officially started yet" though she shivered at the end, remembering Rock Lee's confession.

"Yo"

"Kaka-sensei!" "Sensei!" "Kakashi" all of team seven's genin called, said sensei was leaning besides the door to the room where they were supposed to be going to.

"I see all three of you are here"

"Huh? Shouldn't we be?" Naruto cocked his head in confusion; his two teammates did too, minus the cocking of the head.

"No, no…" Kakashi raised his hands "To be able to participate for the exam, you must submit as a team" He explain with a hint of amusement on his tone followed by pride "I'm proud that you all came together" the last was directed at Sakura.

"Of course we did-ttebayo!" Naruto proclaimed

"Hn…We're a team isn't that the first lesson you gave us" Sasuke back up

"…"

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to Sakura after she didn't voice out her own, Kakashi too had raise his visible brow towards the Kunoichi of the group.

Said Sakura was looking at the floor, her face covered by the bangs of her pinked hair.

"Sakura-"Kakashi called, but was cut when the pinkette suddenly snapped her head up toward them; a determined look was on her eyes "If I leave those two for a second, I doubt they'll survive that long" She smirked.

Naruto and Sasuke smile/smirked, before it down to them what the Kunoicih had stated.

The female laugh at the ugly look the boys were making while Kakashi chuckle just behind the girl.

"Well, I guess this is it" Kakashi said after the merry atmosphere settled, "Once you three enter this room, you're all on your own" he gazed over his students, all three now in attention "I will not expect you all to come out as Chuunin but that doesn't mean you're to leave just the first exam" He said "You are my genin, a team lead by I, Hatake Kakashi. I want you to give it all your best, show them the fruit of our training" Kakashi then narrowed his eyes "Show them to never underestimate the students of Konohagkure no Sato's Copy Ninja" He more than ordered the three.

"HAI!"

Naruto grow even more determine, his azure eyes glace with excitement. Sasuke wasn't far behind the blond, he too had excitement glowing all over his eyes, though he was also smirking with all his haughty, but this time not for his own, Kakashi notice the stolen glances the proud Uchiha did to each of his teammates, he isn't alone in strength anymore.

Sakura tighten her fists, she was ready and firmed, and Kakashi entrusts her for the safety of her bumptious teammates.

Nodding, Kakashi step aside and gesture for them to the door "Good Luck"

And with that Naruto open the door and step through, Sasuke and Sakura following on either side of him.

* * *

The moment the door closed behind team seven, they were instantly greeted with numerous killing intents.

Part of team seven's training were to never show their weaknesses, thus Kakashi had introduced them the presence of killing intent to practice, the experience with their last two A-rank mission also helped, especially when they (both Sasuke and Sakura) had to practice on Naruto's or rather Kurama's killing intent (Naruto was already immune to any KI, especially when he house the Demon of hate).

So it wasn't a surprise for the team when all KI and attention were given to them.

Both Sasuke and Sakura mentally thank the Bijuu. Although it was still far-fetched for them to not only knew the Bijuu that attacked their village twelve years ago, had a name but, also held small conversation with them (via Naruto's clone). The week after their mission from the land of Rivers, Sakura, one day, had pointed out during their break from Kakashi's training about the fact that Naruto can easily access to the Kyuubi's Chakra, of course Naruto tried to find excuses, but with Sasuke backing her and Kakashi curious had no other choice but to answer them and he couldn't gave out lies, heck he didn't know how to lie.

" _WHAT!?" The three shouted, their voices echoing around training ground seven._

" _W-wait so let me get this straight" Kakashi who was the first to recover from the information given to them said._

" _So you were put on a place where one can face their other-self which represent the dark side of you, had to overcome them, play tag-of-Chakra with the demon place in you, talk some sense with said demon and then become friends"_

" _Ah, to answer that in order is yes, yes, yes, yes and yes, although we had to come with life threatening situation before we actually become friends" Naruto sheepishly said before freezing._

" _Shut up Kurama! You know you like me longer than that… Who are you calling an idiot you Tsundere Fox… Why you…"_

 _The three sweatdropped._

After that, Kurama had been in and out of Naruto's consciousness, either to insult Sasuke's ancestor Madara,(which the genin found out about the reason behind the attacked twelve years ago, to Sasuke's surprise) or to assist them during training, thus with KI, although they had to seal the surrounding training ground since the knowledge of Naruto accessing to Kurama's Chakra easily could lead to dangerous situation at a cause of the blond's life.

"Sasuke-kun!" A shout from a far called, all team members turn to find Ino jumping on Sasuke "Where've you been? You have no idea how I missed you"

Naruto cover his mouth as he shook from laughing earning a glare from Sasuke, though he did, albeit subdue turned to Sakura for help, said kunoichi was also having amusement on Sasuke's situation. Although the girl had mellowed out from her obsession over Sasuke, she still liked him. Sasuke was thankful for that, it made him remember the shy girl he had save from those bullies back before the academy and at the same time sadden, now that Sakura doesn't bother him so much as before, Ino had the chance to just galloped him like this, before, the two girls would fight over him, leaving Sasuke on his own to brood.

Finally feeling merciful, Sakura grabbed Ino from the back of her shirt and pull her of off Sasuke "That's enough Ino-pig, you had your moment"

"Shut it forehead girl. You're lucky you're on his team… You look different" The blond Kunoichi pointed out, her eyes hovering all over Sakura's new get-up, Sasuke, now ignored.

"So you guys are here to huh? So troublesome" Shikamaru asked/greeted in his lackadaisical voice, Chouji following closely behind him, munching on a bag of chips

"Shika, Chouji!" Naruto zealously greeted as opposed to the Nara's lied-back, Sasuke, who had move next to Naruto, away from the now gushing girls nodded to them in his way of greeting.

"Huh? The gang's all here" Another voice called, it was Kiba.

Team eight had also approached the group, Naruto who found Hinata just behind Kiba walked up to her "Hey there Hina" he had started calling her nickname after their encounter with the Sand examinee, apparently the two had been crossing each other's path in Ichiraku, Naruto surprisingly found out that Hinata also love the stand, though not as much as Naruto, and can easily beat Naruto's number of bowls.

"H-Hi, Naruto-kun" The shy Hyuuga greeted back with a smile before ducking her head blushing. The exchanged went unnoticed by the rest but one, Shino who was yet to be acknowledged, again, saw the familiarity between the two, but choice not to point it out openly, he's no Ino or Kiba.

Speaking of Kiba, said Inuzuka was boasting out on Sasuke "Heh. Hope you're all ready to loose, 'cause team eight's gonna wipe the floor with you guys"

Apparently, Naruto had heard him and was on Sasuke's side not long after "Oh yeah? Not when we wipe you off first" The blond challenge

"Troublesome"

"You guys are so noisy. You should keep it down" A voice none of the rookie teams recognized called out.

Turning around, all nine saw a young man in his late teens approaching them. He wore a dark purple, high collar shirt and matching pants, a white under-shirt, fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of his hand, a white cloth of waistband worn at an angle. His grey hair tied to a pony tail and his glasses reflected the lights on the room as he push to adjust them, he was also wearing Konoha's headband protector tied around his forehead.

"You guys are the rookie teams right? You're all acting out like cats and dogs, focus… Geez, this isn't a field trip" He chastised them.

Ino, who took offence at the criticism pointed her finger at him "Who do you think you are!"

The purple clad genin give them a polite smile "I'm Kabuto. But, instead of focusing on me, you should look behind you"

The rookie did and immediately noticed that everyone in the room was all glaring at them (still in team 7's case). More precisely the Amegakure was giving them a much fiercer one.

Several of the rookies began to falter in nervousness; Kiba had lost his confidence air that constantly hung around him, Ino shivered while Hinata took a step backward just behind Shino, who had stayed close to her.

Out of all nine, Naruto didn't turn back to the glares when Kabuto gestured to them, no; he had stayed his focus on said man.

' _I don't like the feeling of this guy'_

' _ **You and me both kit'**_ Naruto mentally picture the Bijuu nodding his _agreement_ _ **'don't let your guard down around him, rather stay as far away from him'**_ Nodding, Naruto move closer to his team, which of course got their attention, but before he could voice out his opinion, Kabuto had spoken first.

"The ones behind you are from Amegakure. They have a short temper" He said "Everyone is tense its right before the exam, so tune it down or you'll cause a scene" He then chuckled slightly as the rookie take stock at their competition "I can hardly blame you for being clueless. You guys reminded me of myself when I took the exam for the first time"

"You said your name was Kabuto right?" Sakura asked

"That's right" He nodded

"So is this your second time?" She asked again.

Kabuto reached behind his pouch "Nope this is my seventh. The exam is held twice a year, so this is my fourth year"

"This is your seventh time?" Naruto repeated sceptically "No offence but your team sucks"

"You'd think so" Kabuto chuckled "But I tell you, the exams are that hard"

"So, any pointers?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Better than that" the older genin replied finally pulling out the thing he was reaching in his pouch. He presents them a deck of cards "these are recognition cards"

"Recognition cards?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"In simple terms, it's a card that had information burned into them with my Chakra" Kabuto explained "There's about 200 cards in total" He then flip one of them over "It looks white but, to get the information from this card" He then pushes a portion of Chakra.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked as a small cloud poof from the card "My Chakra reveals the information on this card" He answered, soon enough once the smoke cleared, a map of the elemental nations appeared, detailing the number of participants from each countries with a bar and a number "This is the number of participants and they're countries there from"

"Do you have information on individuals?" Sasuke asked, feeling suspicious. As far as he knows, the information of each ninjas were held securely from their respected Kages, aside from infamous one whose information were spread around or somehow got infiltrated and judging from Naruto's reaction, this Kabuto guy might be someone to stay out away from. And besides, his a little bit curious at the green clad genin he fought off earlier.

"Of course, it's not perfect, but I do have it. Just tell me what you know about someone and I'll see what I've got" Kabuto replied with a smirked.

"Rock Lee" He said "And Sabaku no Gaara" He added.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Kiba input.

All rookies turned to said Inuzuka incredulously "Really Inuzuka? Are you really that of a coward to ask about the dead-last?" Ino said.

"Hah. As if" Kiba gave a bark of laugh "I just wanted to let everyone know how much he sucks"

"Hey, that person is right in front of you-ttebayo!" The blond yelled, fist shaking in annoyance "Naruto stop" Sakura grabbed hold of the blond before he made any scenes "Let it go, besides this will tell us how accurate the cards really are"

"Good point" Shikamaru said.

"Well, if it's alright with you" Kabuto responded, he sighed as he picked up his deck of cards "You even already know their names, your no fun at all" Shuffling them, he put them all on the palm of his hand. With a quick swiped, he pulled out three cards. Applying his chakra followed by a poof of smoke, the first card appeared Rock Lee's data.

"He's one year older than you." Kabuto began reading "Mission experience, 20 D-rank ones and 11 C-rank ones. He is under the squad of Maito Gai. His team is composed of Tenten and Hyuuga Neji"

The following card shows Gaara's picture "Next is Sabaku no Gaara. Mission experience, 8 C-rank ones and… This is amazing! He did a B-rank mission as a genin!" Kabuto gasped in astonishment "He is a foreign ninja and it's the first time taking the exam, so I don't have any more information about him. But rumours has it that he's returned from all mission without so much as a scratch"

"Seriously! This guy's been on a B-rank and he's never even been injured!?" Shikamaru asked, stunned, his face twisted in a grimaced "I knew this was going to be troublesome"

Sasuke smirked at the prospect of strong opponent, but immediately frown remembering what Naruto had told them. Apparently this Gaara guy is also a Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi Shukaku.

Sakura stole a glance at their blond teammate; it wasn't much a surprised to them about the no injury part. Naruto was also the same, albeit, he was constantly injured far too many times for someone to question the ability, but he was quick to heal.

Naruto's expression was neutral, he knew what Gaara is and he knew that they share the same burden and judging from his looks he could tell that he was somehow related to Sunagakure's current Kazekage, heck, he'll bet that he's his son.

Like Naruto to the Yondaime Hokage.

But amid to all the similarities, Naruto knew that there was a huge difference between them and one of those was Gaara is lonely and alone. In contrast with Naruto who made friends and was surrounded by people that loved him.

Pulling out the Final card, Kabuto present them Naruto's picture and data "And finally, Uzumaki Naruto." He paused and then looks straight towards the blond "Are you really an Uzumaki?"

"W-what do you mean?" Ino asked

Kabuto was about respond but was stop by Sasuke's intervention "That's none of your business. Hurry up and give us what you know of this idiot"

Naruto give the raven a subtle nod, thanking him for the excuse.

This of course didn't went unnoticed by the rest of the genin, but choose not to asked further or rather later (in both Ino and Kiba's case)

"Ah, yes. Where was I…? He's under the squad of Hatake Kakashi. The team is composed of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Mission experience, 11 D-rank ones… 2 A-rank ones and… 1 B-rank solo mission"

All other rookie nine turned their heads to Naruto and his teammates, more particularly at Naruto, many of them where shock or disbelief. Shino settled for furrowing his brow, the closet one you can get of expression from the stoic Shinobi.

Kiba was the first to speak "Are you kidding me? You guys have already been on an A-rank mission and not just once but twice!" He turn to Naruto "And a solo B-rank!?"

Said team seven, sheepishly grin (in Sasuke's grunt), though inwardly the team had officially suspected Kabuto as someone dangerous.

The Hokage tower is the most secured placed within the village, one because it was the Kage's office, two some dangerous artefacts lays within the place and three, data of both Shinobi and missions were kept there. No one can just sneak in the tower (except if your Naruto, who constantly graffiti the tower for his pranks, allowing ANBUs and other Shinobi to further secure the building even more) and to find out the accurate mission data that Naruto had was enough to convinced them of their resentment towards the older genin.

Sasuke and Sakura have already been told about the B-rank. Mizuki, their once academy teacher had been a traitor and it was thanks to Naruto, who at first was tricked by said sensei by stealing the scroll of sealing but, later captured him in using one of the kenjustu he had learned within an hour from the scroll.

And as for the A-rank ones, the first one, everyone knows, especially when Wave country's Daimyo openly made a business alliance with the Fire Daimyo to compensate the lies Tazuna made to the Hokage and to thank Konoha for team seven's effort in saving their country.

The second one, well, the Hokage had made a decision to conceal as much information as possible, one reason because of Naruto's action. The blond had executed mastery in both Fuinjutsu skills and Jinchuuriki control of power. Skills in which the blond life would be expose to the already danger his head hang on.

"You know…" Naruto finally spoke up "Hokage-jiji asked not to tell people about those awesome missions I did; I wonder how you found out Kabuto…hmm… I'll asked Jiji later"

Kabuto tensed for a moment, before quickly composing himself "W-well…I-it's my jutsu, I had my ways… Anyways" he cleared his throat "Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki and Oto. This year, many talented Genin from these hidden villages have come here to take the exam" After a moment he close his eyes and open them again "Otogakure no Sato is a village of a small country that was just made recently, so I don't have much information on them"

Most of the rookie had quite down, considering the opponents they're up against "S-somehow, I-I'm starting to lose c-confidence" Hinata stumbled in her words.

Naruto looked at her, before grinning and turning towards the crowd of genin, raising his fist in challenge "My name is Naruto! And hell! I'm not going to lose to any of you!" He left his surname, if Kabuto had suspected about his heritage, there's no doubt that the other foreigners knew as well.

His challenge was met with many responses. Most spectators were annoyed that a rookie would be audience, others mad.

"Shut up Baka Naruto" Ino smacked the blond upside his head.

"Not when I knock you down first! Nee Akamaru" The pup on the brunette's head barked in agreement.

Shikamaru shook his head "Troublesome idiots"

"Leave it to Naruto to defuse the tension" Sakura said smiling; Hinata giggling besides Shino who nodded along, Sasuke just smirked at his teammate's antics.

* * *

"Hm…That's the guy we meet days ago" Kankuro commented next to his siblings "Weak dogs bark more often" Temari added.

Gaara just stare at the group

* * *

"Is he an idiot?" Tenten said leaning on the table she and her team had sat upon entering.

"Hm" Was Neji's only response "He's youth shine brighter than any rookie!" Proclaimed Lee but was immediately shut by Tenten by grabbing his ear before he could leap for the table.

* * *

A team of sound stood not far from the rookie and Kabuto "Did you hear that? They said that Otogakure no Sato is a minor village of a small country" the one with riven spiky hair said.

"I'm hurt" The one eye bondage responded "Let's play with them a little, then" The kunoichi of the team stated.

But before they could move their way towards the group, the sound of explosion from the front and a poof smoke appeared "Quite down you punks!"

The smoke cleared to find a collection of Shinobi wearing dark grey uniforms, the one with the black long trench coat stood in front of the group and was also the one who had yelled.

The proctor had arrived.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting" the same man said, he was covered with two long scars across his face and was wearing his headband protector like a bandana "I am the examiner of the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Morino Ibiki and from this moment, your worst enemy"

No one said award. Not when said proctor was emitting some KI.

"I will say this once so listen up" He hover over them with great intimidation "There will be no fighting between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who thinks to mess with me will be immediately disqualified" Ibiki smirked at the end of his warning witnessing some genin shaking from him.

"Now then… We will start the first stage of the exam. Hand over your application form and exchange them with this numbers" Ibiki present them a sample "Once you have your number, sit in the seat matching that number"

"W-wait? Is the first exam what I think it is?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke "I think so…" frowning before he snapped his head towards the blond "We're so not passing this" Sakura face palmed.

Confirming their assumption, everyone had gone to their respected seat, on the table where a set of pencil and eraser and an upside down piece of paper.

' _I'm so doom!'_ The hysterical laugh of Kurama rang through Naruto's head _**'Papers and ink might be your strength but when it comes to written exams your as dull as a jackass'**_ _'Shut up Kurama!'_

"N-naruto-kun" Naruto snapped from his inward argument to find Hinata had sat next to him "Hina!"

She blushed "L-let's do o-our best okay?"

Although he knew she was just trying to comfort him, it wasn't working, but he wasn't about to tell her that, not when it was shy and tame Hinata who was making an effort for him.

"Y-yeah" Now he's turning like her _'Shit! Sasuke and Sakura are too far away from me'_

"Eyes in front!" Ibiki's voice boom around the room, gaining all of the examinees attention "You are given ten points each from the start" He said "The written test has ten problems in all. Each problem is one point. And… this test is a point deduction system. You are deduced one point for each problem you get wrong!"

"If you get three wrongs, you'd get seven points. Pass or fail will be determined by the total points of the three person teams"

"There may be those who will be dismissed during the test without waiting for test grading" Ibiki continues "And, in the case of even one person on the team getting zero points… Everyone one of that team will fail!"

"What!?" Sasuke whispered shut

' _Goddammit! I know for a fact that Sasuke-kun and I can handle this but Naruto…'_ Sakura thought stealing a glance from the blond who was messing his hair in frustration.

Tensing, Naruto could feel the intimidating glares from his team even if his back was on them.

"The time for the test is one hour." Ibiki look at the clock waiting for the long finger to reach a full minute, once it did he said to them "Begin!"

Turning the papers, everyone moved to focus on them.

' _Let's see'_ Naruto thought reading through the first question _'Hmm… it's a code text eh…I'll answer that later…next next…hmm'_

'…'

' _Gah! I don't understand anything! Kurama can you help me?'_

' _ **Don't you turn to me? I'm a being of Chakra not your teacher you hairless monkeys'**_

* * *

Unfortunately for the young Uchiha he was also having trouble as well.

' _Cheating deducts two points'_ Sasuke hummed _'two points deduction huh…'_ he repeated _'Ordinarily, it'd be failure the moment the cheating was discovered'_

' _If about ten of all fifty one teams are able to pass, it will be bad if I didn't stretch myself and get a considerable amount of points'_ Sakura look through the exam. _'These questions are hard. It's like a system inviting to cheat"_ she thought before furrowing her brows _'These other problems are nothing but difficult ones…'_

' _Wait…'_

* * *

' _I see… I don't understand even a single one of them'_ Sasuke tapped the eraser head on his pencil _'if you're going to cheat 'not the awkward cheating', but like 'exemplary shinobi' don't get caught. In other words…'_

* * *

' _What's being tested here is how we can gather the correct answers without having our cheating detected by proctors or by the one being cheated on'_ Sakura concluded as another team were called out by the proctor.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who had figured out the test. She could tell that many of the genin had started to plan out their information gathering. Heck she even witness Hinata offering Naruto some answer, which she was thankful of it but a bit worried, especially when they were almost caught.

* * *

' _Damn this to hell! I'm a ninja not a scholar!'_ Naruto mentally shouted, by now he had cut off his mental link with Kurama, the damn Bijuu had been complaining about his outbursts and since the damn fox couldn't offer any assistant at the moment, he'd shut him off his mind.

Lock him up along with some dangerous animals and leave him there for a week, Naruto's positively sure he will survive, but this! This mental troubling written exam is too much for him!

It's similar to that time when he and his teammates had planned to see what's underneath Kakashi-sensei's masked.

Failure after Failure.

Underneath the masked

Underneath the underneath!

Kakashi-sensei once told them about it. To be a shinobi, one must not just look through the surface but what's beyond it.

Having the idea, Naruto analyse through the exam _'First things first, a ninja isn't supposed to answer some written exams or rather filled out paper works, that is if you're a Kage an exception since your handling the system of your village'_ he thought ' _Let's think something else… Shikaku-oji once said that playing shogi is also the practice of tactical attacks… what if… Ah!'_

Information gathering at a limited time!

Scary-scar-face-man said if found cheating, two points are deducted, and he never said not to cheat.

Now that he thought about, Naruto spread his Chakra around his feet and sure enough he found majority of the examinee using their jutsu albeit subside.

The only problem now is how Naruto should do this, he couldn't summoned his shadow clones, the smoke when he called them where just too much for being secretive and it was the only technique he knew when it comes to intelligent gathering.

' _hmm…Ah I got it!'_

* * *

Sakura was to focus in answering the last problem that she almost yelped when a thin line of inked made through her paper.

"What-"Her question were answered when said inked had form out a message

" _Sakura-chan! I got the meaning of the test! Of course I know you and Sasuke-teme already figured it out. You guys are smart like that! Well, Sasuke-teme's less smart (don't hit me!) Anyways, this is my Chakra ink, I can't call out my clones they'll attract attention and since I know you're smarter, I'd figured I'll get some answer from you. Just tap twice with a small chakra on the text and it'll move to copy your answers"_

Sakura could only gaped, surprised! Of course she knew that Naruto's smarter than he let on, but she was still surprised that the blond had figured it out no more than 15 minute since the beginning of the test, she'd assume he'd figured it out around 30 minutes.

Then again, Naruto's just living up his moniker 'Unpredictable'

Immediately tapping the text, sure enough the ink moved to join her shaded answers, darkening the text before they moved away again as another message appeared.

" _Thanks Sakura-chan! I'll go and send them to teme as well, might at least give him a breather"_

It said before it moved away.

Sakura just shook her head chucking, before her consciousness was replaced with someone else.

* * *

Sasuke could only smirk; apparently the blond had already made use of his 'think on his feet'. He had already given Sasuke the remaining answers to the remaining questions he needed. He had been using his Sharingan to copy the movement of someone else's pencil when an ink had moved to his papers, at first he'd thought of someone cheating on him, but when the ink shifted into an insulting message from someone familiar, Sasuke thought otherwise.

Sasuke was thankful for the blonde's ingeniousness, using the Chakra ink commonly used for Fuinjutus.

Finishing, Sasuke put his pencil down and turned his paper upside down, before intertwining his fingers in front him with his elbows up on the table in his 'brooding position' as what Naruto had entitled it.

There was only five minutes left

* * *

Meanwhile in the Jounin lounge, Kakashi, along with Asuma, and Kurenai were relaxing while their students were taking the exam.

"Ah ah… It sure is boring without my kids" Kakashi sigh out laying his head on the back of the coached "Since when did you start to call them as your kids" Asuma who was seating across from him said, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Since I wanted one" Kakashi responded jokingly.

Well, he can't blame them when before team seven, he hadn't pass any students at all, in fact he was so distant that he was sure his friends thought of him growing up old alone.

"Where's Gai anyway?" Wondering where his self-proclaimed rival is.

"Running some laps around Konoha, apparently he felt that he had failed his student about discipline or something like that" It was Kurenai who had answered she was seated a bit closely next to Asuma. It wasn't a secret that those two had something going on.

Sighing once, he sure wish he and Anko were like that. Don't get him wrong, the two of them were pretty flirty at all, it's just that, both were always busy that there wasn't a time to hang out, and coddling were only done at home where the only time they could be together.

Then again, he doubted that they knew he and Anko were together. Kakashi was even willing to bet Kurenai, who happened to be Anko's best friend knew nothing about them. Not that they were keeping it a secret or anything, rather it wasn't mention or inquired during those nights where they all gathered for a drink.

Heaving out another sigh, Kakashi close his eye "Stop well you!" Asuma snapped "Don't worry you'll have your kids in no time"

"Are you telling me that my kids are weak?" Kakashi challenge

Asuma immediately raised his hands "Wah, wah… Calm down, that wasn't what I meant"

"It's…The proctor assign"

Kurenai raised a question brow "What do you mean"

"I heard that the first exam's proctor's Ibiki Morino" Asuma said.

Kakashi straighten his back, a little concerned for his team "That sadist?"

Kurenai' brow furrowed, not liking the sound of the details, she too was now starting to worry about her team.

"Sadist?"

"Ah that's right! I keep forgetting that you're still new" Kakashi said earning a glare from the Kunoichi, she didn't like it when someone reminded her of being a newbie "Leave her be Kakashi" Asuma defended.

"Hai, Hai…" The copy ninja wave him off.

Kurenai just shook her head "So, who is he?"

"An expert…" Asuma began, before taking another drag off his cancer stick "Of torture and interrogation. The Tokubetsu Jounin Morino Ibiki of Konohagakure's T & I department, worry not. There won't be any physical damage. That's not where his skill lies. His area of expertise… is mental torture."

* * *

'Finally, now for the main event'

"All right listen up" Ibiki call for their attention after the Suna puppeteer returned from 'relieving himself'.

"It's time for the tenth and final question! But before I give you that question, there are some more rules concerning the tenth question you need to know before we could begin. These rules only apply to the tenth question only, but there very important so listen closely… and try not to let them frighten you" he said.

"First of all" Ibiki began, his gaze washing over the room "You guys will have to choose whether or not you will take this question"

"Wai- what! Wait a second! What do you mean 'choose'" Temari yell, already suspicious "What kind of rule is that? What happened if we decided not to take it?"

Ibiki closed his eyes for a moment, and then opening them again, giving the examinee a grim look "IF you choose not to take the exam, then your scorer will be zero. In other words… you fail!"

He was immediately responded with various reactions all negative reactions, disbelief, horror, fear and shock.

Kiba shoot from his seat so fast that his chair almost stumbled, jobbing a finger towards the proctor accusingly.

"That's ridiculous! There are plenty of people here who've taken the exam before!"

Ibiki chortled; a sinister sound that sends chills ran through their spines.

"But of course, I wasn't their proctor last time. This year you play by my rules" He said, flashing a wicked smile "Then again, I'm being merciful. I'm giving you a way out. If you don't think you'd get it right, you are free to leave, there's the door"

There was a moment of silence as all Chuunin hopefuls contemplated what they were about to face. Majority had asked themselves if they were willing to risked taking the exam, they could always try again in half a year after all.

It didn't take long before a genin raised his hand shouting that he couldn't do it. He, along with his team was sent out, his teammates grumbling their chances of advancing while he apologized.

Not long after them another shout out, and another and another. The examinees where slowly decreasing and Ibiki suppressed a smirked at what he had done.

Hinata on the other hand was doubtful, she knew that Kiba and Shino were strong and if she raised her hand, they wouldn't blame it on her, yes they'll get mad but not for long, they are too understanding to hold a grudged. What she worries is her family, if she back out now, she knew she'll subject to more mocking from the elders and other main family members, she was already reduced from her position as heiress during the battle she had with her sister.

Hinata knew she was strong, she knew that. But she what lacks in her was the downfall of her right as a real Hyuuga. She was too kind to strike a branch member, she's too weak to fully master Juuken and even if they passed the first exam, what guaranteed them to pass the next stage? What if they were to face opponents that wanted to kill them and she, couldn't do the same because of her good nature?

A hand grasping atop hers broke her from her musing, Azure eyes meets with pale ones "Whatever you're thinking, don't ever let yourself down. And remember" Naruto said, giving her a foxy grin "You're stronger in your own way"

Hinata stared but slowly nodded, responding to Naruto's hold as she blushed looking down.

After he had offered his talked to Hinata, Naruto thought to himself. He and his teammates had already risked far more than they let on. Heck, their first C-rank mission had upgraded and even knowing what lays ahead, they took the opportunity, for the sake of someone in need (though Tazuna might have bribe them) and in the end they survived, and they were just fresh from the academy.

That's why, with strong conviction, Naruto face first, his hand still grasping Hinata's wanting to show her that she needed to be strong and Naruto was there by her side, even if they weren't on the same time.

Ibiki noticed the confident looked and eyed him appraisingly at the young Uzumaki.

He tried to suppress a shiver as he stared at the Azure eyes, reminding him of the boy's father.

It wasn't a question amongst the Shinobi of Konoha who the boy was borne to.

Uzumaki Naruto is intelligent in his own way, heck he had infiltrated the ANBU headquarters far too many times back when he was still young, resulting in the head ANBU to strengthen their security. He also had graffiti the once Uchiha compound, making them upgrade their security and not longer than a few days a foreign intruder was caught, attempting to kidnapped one of the infant Uchihas. If only he had prank the Hyuuga, then Hyuuga Hizashi would still be in the land of the living.

Then again the boy hadn't moved to Konoha at that time.

Fuinjutsu.

The boy was an Uzumaki no doubt, he might look like his father, but aside from the eyes and face shapes, he has his mother's enthusiastic character, rumbustious like most Uzumaki and mass Chakra reserved (not mentioning the Bijuu he house).

His mastery of Fuinjutsu is also a given.

Ibiki had thought that the blond had abandoned the ancient art over Ninjutsu after he moved to Konoha. He thought because the boy had stop experimenting with Anko years ago, but the fact that Naruto simply used Chakra ink to pass a message to his team was ingeniously astonishing and if it wasn't for the pink haired teammate of his flinching upon noticed the moving ink on her paper, Ibiki might have missed it.

Adding the fact that he had figured out the real purpose of the exam, proved enough that he is who he is.

A mind of a Namikaze and a fighter like an Uzumaki

Amongst his musing, the blond had smirked, raising a question from the proctor "And why are you smiling? You seem to be full of yourself" he asked eyes on lock with Azure.

The smirked grow to a full grin, though the boy didn't respond to Ibiki, so he pressed on "Well, got something to say?"

And this time he got a respond, slamming his free hand on the disk Naruto rose from his seat "A Shinobi never backs down on any challenges they face and I'll be damn if you fail us! I'll just come back again and again until I reached my goal to be Hokage and I never back down on my word dattebayo! So bring it on! You psychological damaging scary-scar-face man"

He grin, challengingly as he sat back down, squeezing the hand he held comfortably under the table. Hinata hid a giggle at Naruto as a strong conviction cross her face. Sasuke just smirked and Sakura audibly laugh.

The tense atmosphere shifted at the outburst, moved by the blonde's confidence, they too had made their resolved.

Ibiki closed his eyes chuckling, before opening them again "Very well, if you are all willing to take the risked then…You all pass!"

Silence greeted him, before bewildering cries erupted.

"WHAT!?"

"What do you mean we pass?"

"What happened to the tenth question!?"

"There was never a tenth question" Ibiki replied, he grinned showing his teeth "Or more accurately, the tenth question was simply the choice to take it, or not"

Temari, angered by the wasted effort rose from her seat "Then what was the point of the other ninth!? Are you saying that this was a waste of time!?"

"Of course not, they have made their purposed. The objective of the nine questions was already accomplished. To test you individuality in gathering information" He said pausing for a moment to let them process things before elaborating "First, as I explained at the beginning, whether you pass or failed depended on your whole team doing well, putting pressure on each member to not screw things up for everyone. But the questions were not one most, if any, genin could hope to answer. I'm most of you realized 'in order to pass, I must cheat'. Basically, you were supposed to cheat without getting caught. For that purpose, we had few Chuunin hidden among you, and anyone who cheated obviously, failed."

With that said Ibiki reached up and undid his bandana, showcasing what was hidden underneath.

A collection of gasped rang around the room, an unsteady feeling rose from Sakura's stomach at what she was seeing, the man was covered with horrible scars from either slashes or deep gashes where flash turned off by blunt instruments, as well as burns and deep screw. There was hardly any place on the man's head untouched.

"Information, depending on the time and situation, it would more valuable than life. And in a mission or battlefield, people risked their lives to get their hands on it"

Ibiki then returned to cover his ugly scars "This is what could happen should you change your misinformation. Important information on your hand can be a powerful weapon for your comrades or village. So we had you gather information through cheating. This separated those who didn't have the right abilities"

"Umm…so… What happened to the tenth question?" A brave Ame genin asked.

"It was a leap of faith, a decision whether to take it, or not. A difficult choice, as one would cause your entire team to fail, and the other put your career on the line." After pausing for a moment he elaborated "You can't turn down a mission just because of the dangers you could potentially face. The ability to be courageous and survived any hardships" He turned to Naruto knowingly, before returning his gaze at the crowd "… that is what it takes to be a Chuunin leader. Anyone to take the coward's way out doesn't deserve to be called a ninja, let alone a Chuunin. All of you pass my test. The first stage of the Chuunin exam is finished. I wish you luck!"

Before anyone could celebrate, Ibiki's gaze turned towards the window, his expression falling, sensing something familiar rapidly approaching. The sound of glass shattering draws the attention of all Chuunin hopefuls.

One genin yelped at the impact and a few nearby covered their faces, preventing the glass shards from injuring them.

A black ball shoot throw the window.

The ball unfurled in front of the now annoyed Ibiki, sticking on the floor and the ceiling with kunai. Once fully opened, it read the banner of 'The sexy and wild proctor of the second exam, Mitarashi Anko'. The one woman herself stood in front of the banner, one hand on her coat pocket, the other, palmed open touching said banner.

A few of the male candidates had trouble preventing their eyes from staring to long at her assets.

"Alright you guys! There's no time for celebrating!" She called, "I am Mitarashi Anko, the proctor of the second exam! Come along and follow me!" Majority of the male population stood, nodding dreamingly.

A thick marked throbbed Ibiki's head at being ignored, stepping behind the banner; he glared at the woman "Bad timing Anko. You're early, again"

This cause the woman to blushed in embarrassment.

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, she turned towards the sea of genin, frowning.

"78!?" She exclaimed, snapping her head towards her senior "You pass 78!?" she repeated "Are you going soft?"

' _Woah! She's like a female Naruto'_ Sakura thought, unsurprisingly Sasuke thought the same thing; his eye twitched annoyed _'One Naruto is more than enough!_ '

Kiba who was closed to Sasuke's seat whistle "Sexy and wild indeed" Making few males, who were able to hear him nodded.

"Or it could be, a stronger candidates this year" Ibiki gestured towards the gaping blond. Upon sighting her favourite whiskered boy, Anko's expression brightens.

"Naru-tan! You pass the first exam!" The exclamation snapped the blond out "Oi! Stop calling me that! I'm not a baby!"

The woman had already skipped her way toward him "Now, now… You'll always be Ko-nee's cute whiskered baby~" Anko wrapped her arms under Naruto's arm, pulling him in a tight embrace, his face in between her assets.

"Let go of me! You crazy snake lady!" Naruto tried to pull away, but was held more tightly.

Suddenly a cold feeling rush through him

"Lucky idiot"

"Bastard die"

"Don't appreciate the wonders of womanly beauty"

The whispers grew, furthering him to try and escaped from the woman's clutches.

Sasuke and Sakura could only stare in bewilderment. Judging from the looks of it the two knew each other in a long while now, year's maybe.

' _And to think, we thought of the similarities'_ they simultaneously thought, maybe that's how Naruto became, Naruto.

"Now then, you're all quite a lot" Anko went back to business, though she was still holding the squirming blond.

"But before I'm done with you all lot, more than half will be eliminated" She give off a sinister grinned, earning most of the genin to shift on their feet in nervousness.

"Is she serious? More than half" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"Hm. This is going to be fun" widening her grin she gestured to everyone "Alright you maggots, things will be much more difficult starting first thing in the morning, and I'll let your squad leader know where to meet me. Dismissed" And with that said, she sunshin away.

Silent came followed, the erringly tone she gave was more than enough to tell that she was someone dangerous.

"Hey wait! She got Naruto!"

* * *

Ibiki gathered the test papers, after Anko's departure, the first to have left the room was the rest of team seven, probably to report their teammate's kidnapping to their sensei. After that the rest had followed along.

Speaking about the blond, Ibiki stop where Naruto had sat, his test paper displayed on the table, all questions answered. If Ibiki wasn't a special Jounin assign to the department of torture and information, he wouldn't notice something abnormal about the paper. That said, he was a special Jounin of the T & I department and sensed a lingering Chakra on the paper.

With a small amount of his Chakra applied on the paper, a message slowly came to light covering all over the exam paper.

" _A participant of Konoha name Kabuto claimed a deck of cards showing individual status both known and are kept strictly secured by the Hokage himself. My team and I witness them personally revealing a mission will keep by the order of the Hokage"_

Ibiki furrowed his brow, the Hokage had already warned them of a potential attacked on the village, and the information was of course came from Jiraiya-sama, Konoha's spy master.

If what the message is telling tells the truth, then that means the enemy are already on the move.

Grinning, Ibiki sure has his bet on Kakashi's team.

* * *

The following morning found Naruto stumbling through outside the training ground forty-four, Sasuke and Sakura already waiting for him.

"You're late" Sakura snapped, they were supposed to meet here at 6 to plan things through, since the second exam would start at exactly 8 and it was already 7:35.

Naruto had woken up late this morning, his Ko-nee had insisted to spend time with her after years of her absent due to her work. She also had prepared him a healthy amount of food that Naruto was sure he thrown up after she left his apartment. But before that she had through and though lectured him, after she found out about the 'Mizuki incident'. Scolding him for being tricked that easily, giving him pointers on proper infiltration and many more and unfortunately Kaka-nii didn't stop by to help, and Naruto was positive that the silver haired knew of what he was doomed to.

"Sorry Sakura-chan… Ko-nee was chiding me throughout the night" He apologized "I hate it when she go mother on me"

Sakura gave him a warm smile once he said those words, she knew the blond had no mother to take care of him, knowing that someone had made an effort to replaced that position made her happy for her teammate, even if that someone was kind of crazy.

"Who is she anyway?" Sasuke, who was leaning near a tree asked, moving closer to the other two.

"Hn? Kaka-nii didn't tell you?" He must be really tried to let slipped their sensei's name that Naruto called the man when they were not with the team. Of course both Sasuke and Sakura knew of the special relationship Naruto and their sensei had and apparently the blond made it sure to separate the two differences with his team and on their own.

"Told what? After we reported you're kidnapping to him, he just told us that you were safe and informed us about the next exam" Sakura responded "Was there something else we should know?"

"Not really, well, it's not like it's a secret or anything" By now the blond was mumbling

"Naruto" Sasuke snapped a finger in front of the blond "You…" the raven started "Have you eaten any ramen this morning?"

Naruto was quiet, before bursting out to tears "Ko-nee didn't want me too. She said there were unhealthy and the cause of my current height! But they weren't!"

Sasuke and Sakura look at each other "She's got a bit of a point there" Sakura commented, but only for Sasuke to hear, she wasn't about to face a bowling Naruto this early morning.

"And then Kaka-nii just stood there while Ko-nee shoved the disgusting food in my mouth. He should have stopped her! I mean she's his wife" Well, it wasn't really disgusting. Anko's cooking are superb and it was just grilled fish with Natto and Miso soup, the typical Japanese breakfast since there wasn't much time to prepare a much heartier one.

"WHAT!?" the cries of his teammates got the attention of the other present participants.

"Huh?"

"Kaka-sensei's…"

"Naruto, did you just said she's Kakashi's wife?" Sasuke inquired since Sakura wasn't capable of forming proper sentence at the moment.

"Ah, yeah…Well, I just found out this morning, but I knew they were already going out back when I was seven, Kaka-nii sometimes left me to her care when he was call for a mission of his calibre" Naruto explained.

That confirmed it, lucky though no one had heard anything about the exchange except for Sasuke and Sakura's earlier outburst. And to think their wayward sensei was married, not to mention to a woman like Anko.

From what Sakura could tell from the woman yesterday, she was wild and rumbustious and from what Ibiki said, was usually earlier than the given time. A complete opposite to their Sensei, their sensei's who gave of a laid-back Character, that doesn't care anything except for his book and was always late except for training.

Well, as the saying goes 'Opposite attracts'

Sighing Sakura shook her head, no need to think about their sensei's relationship now that there are more important things to do.

"Anyways, has Anko-san told you anything about the next stage?" Sakura knew that it was effortless to ask. She knew proctors were not allowed to give information whether the one asking was close or a relative to them.

But she was hopeful considering where they were currently stood at.

The training ground forty-four is a well-guarded and secured area, the only training ground constantly being patrolled with. Although most genins were only limited from training one to fifteen, no single Shinobi of Konoha knows nothing about the forest surrounded by heavily fences.

She was correct when her blond teammate shook his head with a scowl "I tried asking during breakfast. Neesan kept ignoring me and the fact that food were forcedly shoved in my mouth, talking was a no"

Sasuke grunted disappointed but shrug his shoulder "Never the least, we gathered it'll be a survival one. The forest is huge and I'm pretty positive wild animals roam around within, judging from the sounds I'm hearing" The raven pause as another growl from the forest sounded off, earning shivers from the other participants.

"And if we take the first stage into consideration and the things that Ibiki-san told us, we'll be given or take something from the other teams and submit them to an official or something" Sakura added, a hand under her chin thoughtful, before she unbuckled her packed behind her, opening said bag she present them to her teammates.

"When Kakashi-sensei told us about the place, I made time and look for a map. I figured that it'll be a survival when I saw the size of the area" She said, pulling out basic medical kit, Chakra pills and some ratio bars "I've came prepared for the team"

Her effort was rewarded by a huge grin from Naruto and an approval nod from Sasuke with a hint of a smirk in which only Naruto saw and when said pointed out, started an argument with the raven.

Shaking her head at their antics, Sakura returned her supplies and strap the bag back behind her.

It didn't take long before all examinees arrived and Anko already stood in front with a speaker.

"Alright maggots! Gather around!" Her voice boomed and sure enough all attentions were on her.

"Welcome to training ground forty-four or what most we Konoha Shinobi call it 'The Forest of death'" She paused before showing a grinning wildly like a predator "And you'll soon find out why"

Apparently one Ame Shinobi wasn't moved from the woman's attempt to scare them and had decided to mock her.

"Blah, blah, forest of death…blah, blah, blah and you'll soon find-" A kunai suddenly grazed his cheek, cutting his skin as blood flow down his chin.

"A kid like you dies at the very beginning" Anko breathed suddenly behind him "dappled with the red blood that I like" she reached up and moved his head near where her tongue licked the oozing blood.

Said genin started to shake, his eyes wide.

"Are you sure she's sane?" Kiba whispered to Naruto.

He and the rest of team eight had moved to where team seven was and Kiba, haven seen Naruto's interaction yesterday with Anko had wish to knew about said woman, then again his starting to change his mind once he saw her licked that blood.

"She's a crazy snake lady" Naruto simply stated, nodding at himself.

Kiba and the others gave him a look.

"And what's with the tongue?" He added, as another genin moved and stood behind Anko.

It was a Kusa nin, her much longer tongue wrapped around Anko's thrown kunai, presenting it to her while said woman was holding another one position just under the Kusa's neck.

"I'm returning your… Kunai" The Kusa said, her straw hat dipped

"Thank you for doing the trouble" Anko smile at her, before a glint pass her eyes "But… don't stand behind me, unless of course, if you want to die?"

"Forgive me" The Kusa reply, dipping her straw hat once more before turning around, back to where her teammates are.

"Owah! Creepy…" Kiba shiver wrapping his arms around him in disgust, before turning to Naruto "You associate with these people?" he asked seemingly asking the same question on the other's mind as will.

Naruto just shrug his shoulder "Not when you get free food. And before you asked they're edible and are the same type of food you guys consumed" he informed, getting them out of their horrifying imagination.

"If you say so…" It was Sasuke who said it, sceptical, who cares if the woman was married to their Jounin leader. Who knows if their Sensei was also the same but was just keeping it to himself.

Walking back to where she stood before, Anko pulled out a stack of papers from her trench coat "Before you can take part in the test, you have to sign this." She started to pass them around.

"Why?" Naruto asked once he received his own.

Ruffling his blond locks, she patted his head with a slight concern, though she immediately hid them. No showing of emotions.

"From here on out, corpses are going to come out. I have to get your consent to that!" She said louder, knowing that her little blond wasn't the only one wondering.

"Or it'll be my responsibility and knowing me, you know I hate paperwork" She added, enjoying the reaction she received from the Chuunin hopefuls.

Having enough fun, she pulled out a scroll from her pouch "First of, I will give you a step by step instruction on the terrain of this Training Field." She unrolled the scroll and showed them a map.

"Training field 44 is surrounded by 44 locked entrances gates, there are rivers and a forest and a tower in the middle." She then returned the scroll back to her pouch and pulled another scroll, this time two of them.

"Your objective is to retrieved these scrolls"

"Scrolls?" One genin asked.

"That's right. You'll be fighting over these scrolls. The heaven Scroll and the Earth scroll" She showed them the Heaven (white scroll) and the Earth (Blue scroll) "There are 26 teams here, 13 teams get the Heaven scroll and the other half gets the Earth scroll. To pass the test, you must reach the tower with both scrolls" That being said, everyone understood when she said to cut the number of teams into half yesterday.

"But there's a time limit. You only have 120 hours, five full days to get both scrolls and reach the tower"

"F-five days!?" Ino exclaimed. She does NOT want to stay in the creepy forest in a day, let alone five.

"What about food?" The young Akamichi complained.

"Don't worry. There are plenty of foods in there" She jab a thumb behind her where the forest is "But you have to catch them yourself though" Anko chuckled.

Chouji hung his head down.

Ignoring the moping genin, Anko returned to explaining "Moving on, conditions of disqualification; Number one, if all members of the team can't reach it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. And Number two, if a team loses a member or if a number become incapacitated."

"Are we allowed to quite?" Shikamaru asked.

Anko chuckled

"If you're afraid, feel free to back down with your team right this instant and not after you enter the forest or else, you'll meet your end"

Shikamaru seems to consider taking the offer and just walked away but a growl from Ino cause him to think otherwise, grumbling about troublesome women.

"And by the way, I should tell you this, don't open the scrolls. Anyone who does will be in for a nasty surprise" She said before closing her eyes "Well, that's it. Take your three forms to the booth behind me and exchange them for a scroll"

"Oh and one piece of advice…"

All genin listen closely as Anko's expression became serious

"Just don't die! An instructor will show you to your gates once you received your scroll"

* * *

Naruto and his team stood before gate 12th, a heaven scroll in Sasuke's hand.

"Well, guess we mostly figured out the second stage" Sakura spoke as the three huddled together, forming out a plan "Whose holding the scroll?"

Sasuke gave the scroll to her "You, think you can handle it?"

Sakura was a little bewildered at Sasuke; she had thought he'd be the one to hold it since it's far more secure in his hands considering his far stronger than her and much more capable in defending it from praying hands, and Naruto wasn't an option either.

In the blonde's defends, the only way for him to secure the scroll is to seal it away within himself, which at the moment wasn't an option since they were openly exposed to Naruto's stalkers.

Then again, if Sasuke would hold on to it, he'd pretty much never thought of a second about the main object he will be holding, especially when he is engage with a fight.

Besides, she could maybe hide the scroll with a bit of genjutus she learned from Kakashi.

Nodding her head, she took the scroll from Sasuke's hand.

"Now the only problem is how to identify each other if an imposter comes" Sasuke said.

"That'll be my turn to input" Naruto stated, gesturing for them to give him each of their right arms.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto ignore Sasuke as he holds his forearm before letting go and then doing the same thing as Sakura. Once done, Naruto lifted his orange sleeves, he then present his own forearm, upside down "Watch"

He apply a small amount of Chakra on said arm and slowly a dark ink like marked of the number seven appeared.

"Chakra ink that can only be activated by your own Chakra signature" His teammates were about to do the same thing but was stopped by the blonde's head shaking and gestured to the other genin near to them.

Nodding the two returned to planning "We'll go ambush…"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sakura asked the Uchiha's decision. "No, not really, our team consist of heavy combat. Naruto can identify a weak team by their Chakra reserves?" He half stated half asked, which was returned with an enthusiastic nod.

"We can already suppress our Chakra; the weaker we find the worst that can sense us"

"hm hm… and the faster we got out of the forest, the more time we can researched about the other teams" Naruto inputted.

Deciding that it was a good plan, Sakura bob her head once as the instructor assign to their gate gesture for them to be ready.

"The forest is a mystery" she said, adjusting her gloves.

"Constantly move from direction to another" Naruto made a cross sign, ready to activate his favourite jutsu for when they enter the forest.

"Let's end this fast" Sasuke said, drawing ready his Chokuto

Finally, Anko's voice sounded over the speakers "The Second stage of the Chuunin Exams Starts…Now!"

* * *

 **A/N:** First of my ships introduces, to be honest I'm really not comfortable in writing romance. Don't know why though, but I quiet frantically love reading them.

Hope you enjoy the new Chapter!


End file.
